Responsibilities
by RideTheGlitterDick
Summary: Bella Swan's life is based on the lives of four little girls while suffering abuse from her father. The Cullens move to Forks, where they show her the true meaning of family and love. Slightly OOC. Warning: One not-too graphic child rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another new story, hope you all enjoy!**

My alarm clock went off on time, the usual six a.m. Rolling out of bed, I stretched my arms above me, hearing the joints crack. It was another rainy day in Forks, Washington, quite crappy weather for early October. Without further daily I started my daily routine.

I woke Caitlyn first, then moved to the other side of her room where Melly slept soundly. That wasn't nearly as bad as the twins when they were woken up. I went to the twins' room and gently woke them, trying to be soft and calm; the last thing I needed was their attitudes. Sophie didn't take too kindly to the awakening nor did Emma. So while they took their sweet, grumpy time I set out Caitlyn's and Melly's clothes, helping Melly because she was still getting a hang of dressing herself, before I headed downstairs to start lunches. Half way through I heard that distinctive crying of the little girls. I went back up stairs and dressed them in matching fuzzy Piglet ensembles, complete with warm pants and zip up hoodies with little ears, and loaded all four downstairs for breakfast.

Like every morning I listened to them all talk on and on, knowing that a headache was part of being a mom. But the one problem was that I'm not a mom. Okay, headaches are disadvantages caregivers get. My mom or dad didn't get these because they didn't take any part with these girls. I did.

As they were all talking nonsense, seven-year-old Caitlyn making the most sense, I quickly ran upstairs to get ready. I through on jeans and a sweater, throwing my hair up and smudged makeup on the hide the worst of the bruise that covered the right of my face. For the days things just are not perfect, I thought.

I guess I looked a lot like a mom like this, tugging around four kids and not looking like most seventeen year olds. But all I cared about was getting these girls what they needed – trends be damned. Its all that would ever matter. Ever has, ever will.

I was running later and had yet to take Caitlyn and Melly to school, let alone the twins to daycare. Rushing to pack three backpacks and two diaper bags, I ran around to catch the girls hands as Caitlyn grabbed on to Melly's hand and led her out to the car. Recently I'd been upgraded from my beloved Chevy to an average silver car, which really helped with lugging the kids around.

Emma and Sophie started their baby gibberish in the back car seats as Melly started crying. Caitlyn was being that lovely older sister to the almost five-year-old. This was Melly's first year in kindergarten and it made it just that much harder on me.

"Caitlyn, I'm going to be late, can you take Melly to her class?" I pleaded as I pulled into the lot of the Forks Elementary School. She nodded. I helped them out and wished them a good day. Melly wasn't too impressed though. At least she didn't have school tomorrow and would be going to daycare with Emma and Sophie. I dropped them off just as quick, slugging both their bags over my shoulders and holding both their hands as I led them to the daycare.

By this time in the morning I'm already very exhausted. All that running around takes its toll. The worst part is, I haven't even gotten to school yet.

---

I made it to first period with only seconds to spare and made my way to the back, where I always sat by myself. Being social wasn't always my first priority, that would be my siblings, but I was more of an outcast at Forks High School. I wasn't really close with anyone here, I didn't have the time. There was too much going on at home, too much I had to take care of and care for.

But I guess I just didn't like to admit that most people didn't like me. I don't think it has anything to do with my being Chief Swan's daughter, either.

Making it through the first two periods was hard. I had the girls on my mind. It was like this every day, where I just do what I'm supposed to so I can rush home and have everything ready before Charlie and Renee are home. Once I finished English and Trig I was off to lunch, once again, by myself.

As I sipped my Iced Tea I doodled over a blank page in my notebook. Lunch is always the same. Eat by myself and people-watch. I'd pretty much focused my life solely on making Emma's, Sophie's, Melly's and Caitlyn's lives as best as a teenager could, so being social was very minimal to me. I never hung out with anyone.

Getting bored, as usual, I started making a list of things I had to get done tonight, even if it was all burned into my brain:

_To Do List:_

_-Pick up the girls_

_-Take them grocery shopping_

_-Cook dinner_

_-Help Caitlyn with homework_

_-Bathe them_

_-Help them get ready for bed_

_-Do my own homework_

The list seemed to fall flat. It was the same constantly. And never an ounce of help. As I finally looked up from my paper, draining the plastic bottle, I noticed a group of new kids. Well, they had to be new, I'd never seen them before. There were five of them, all equal gorgeous. They certainly looked more suited for New York City rather Forks. Yet more people to hate and ignore me.

I sighed, packing my things up and heading for Biology. I sat alone at the back again, staring at the list in front of me. I was early again so I started another list of things I needed to pick up at the grocery store. It was never my favourite thing to do with all the girls, but there was nowhere else for them to go while I shopped. I was surprised at how long the list was and I wasn't even done yet. At least Charlie had dished out a couple hundred for the month in response to how good I'd been. I know that sounds extravagant, but its really not that much. Plus its not for me. It all goes to the girls.

A heap of shiny bronze hair caught my attention and I looked up form my writing. It was one of the new kids I'd seen at lunch. I quickly looked back down, pretending to be much more absorbed in what I was doing than it really was as I heard the stool beside me move. I'd always sat by myself in all my classes, been myself in them all.

_Diapers..._I continued with my list, pretending not to notice. The last thing I needed was to face another person I was not of level to be acquainted to.

It didn't help when Jessica Stanley walked up to the table we sat at and leaned against it. Even I could smell her breath from where I sat and she was parked in front of my new lab partner.

"Hey Edward, why don't you come sit with me?" she suggested sweetly, smiling.

I'd gone to school with her sense I was Melly's age so I knew all her tricks. I knew what she went after, I knew she was a slut. But you didn't have to have gone to school with her sense she was little to know that.

"I'm quite content here, thank you," he said smoothly, a small hint of irritation in his voice. My head wanted to snap up to look at him in surprise. No one wanted to even be near me, let alone sit next to me. Maybe this guy wasn't okay in the head if he would disregard the chance to probably get laid within his first two days of being in Forks.

"By _her_?" she demanded, sounding astonished.

This was my time to look up. She was staring at me with a don't-touch-my-property look. I sighed, settling in my seat. I didn't bother object to her references to me; I didn't care if she wanted to throw herself over anything with a pulse. She could set the standards she wanted and the morals she did, and those just happened to be to make my life hell. As if it wasn't hard enough.

"Actually, Jessica, she hasn't thrown herself all over me like you have," he said, still calm. I think there was a hint of amusement there. "I think I would rather stay here."

She groaned, pushing off the desk and starting back to her seat. I didn't understand the confidence that girl had. Did she have no shame?

When I didn't see her anywhere near me, I let out a large breath as I continued with my list. A few moments passed, when I finally decided that this Edward character deserved some short of recognition for what he did.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said, looking up at his dazzling face. Um, _dazzle_ didn't even begin to describe it. "You are?"

He smiled crookedly. There was no hint of regret or unhappiness for the choice he made. "Edward Cullen, your no lab partner."

I forced a smile. It was too hard to do. "Nice to meet you," I said politely. "You just moved here, right?"

He nodded, his dishevelled bronze hair shining in the light. "With my family from Chicago," he told me.

Our conversation didn't get far when the class was called to order. A part of me was upset that I couldn't talk more with Edward Cullen, because it had been the longest time sense I talked with someone my age, but I knew that I couldn't get close to him. I couldn't get involved. There was already way too much on my mind for me to care about having social relationship. I kept telling myself that as we were assigned a take-home project to do with our partners. I wondered why our teachers were so keen on projects that involve completing them at home, because I knew I wouldn't get a free minute.

After Biology I had Gym. It was my least favourite time of the day, so I wasn't too impressed there. Edward and I shared a few more words, mostly me telling him about how grateful I was for what he said to Jessica. Sure it wasn't in my defence, but it definitely was to my advantage. On my way to Gym I ran into a few of his family members, the ones I'd seen in the cafeteria, and they all seemed so close. Laughing and carefree. I sighed, knowing the girls couldn't experience that as much as I wished they could.

Gym passed fast because I faked a sprained ankle half way through and had to sit out. They were playing volleyball and I was incredibly happy I didn't have to participate. Instead I finished my list off and wondered how I would do this. Maybe if I picked up the girls from school first and then the twins, we could hurry the grocery shopping so I wouldn't have to deal with grumpy kids.

And then if I...

"Bella?" I looked up at Coach Clapp, than around the room. "Class is done."

I blushed with slight embarrassment as I gathered my things up and walked for the door with a slight limp for effect. I didn't care if Coach Clapp didn't buy it; school was done and that's all that mattered.

Struggling to get my notebook back in my bag, I realized I was still faking my limp. I stopped pretending I hurt myself and slipped the book in my bag as I started for my car. I must have been off in la-la-land because I suddenly hit something hard. I first I felt embarrassed for any bystanders to see me run into a car or tree, but I realized that I'd run into a person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward," I quickly apologized upon the realization that I'd hit into him. Talk about embarrassing. His hands were clasped on my upper arms like he was helping steady me.

He grinned breathtakingly. "Are you all right?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head from the haze I was in. "Just a little distracted." I gave him a quick smile as I moved around where he'd been standing by a sleek car. But he turned around, following beside me.

"So, hey, about our Biology project," Edward said as I headed for my car. I nodded, urging him to continue. "Its due Monday, when do you want to do it?"

At least he had the guts to make the first move.

I exhaled. "When are you available?" I asked. "Because I'm hardly ever."

"Whenever works for me." He paused. "Whenever you get a free second?" he offered.

"Pretty much," I muttered. I stopped at the bumper of my car, leaning against the front, thinking. "How about you come over this weekend and we can work on it?" I suggested when I remembered Charlie and Renee were going away Friday till the following Saturday. I was never too keen on bringing anyone to my house because if the household I lived in, especially when my parents actually were around. They wouldn't even know that I'd have someone over. If could totally work.

He nodded. "We could always go—"

Edward was interrupted by a shrill, familiar voice that echoed in my head, slowly coming closer. I looked to my left and saw Renee storming toward me. I felt a wave of embarrassment as I saw how she was dressed. Tight jeans and high heels, a shift that showed everything. There weren't many people around, luckily. Great, now this guy that hadn't categorized me as a loser, would. "Isabella!" she shouted, fury coloring her tone. I knew in seconds that I would get it later.

Automatically I looked up at Edward to see what he was thinking now. His bright green eyes were flashing from me to the lady dressed suspiciously like a prostitute. It didn't help that she was tugging along two little girls dressed in their Piglet outfits. At only fifteen months they didn't stand tall, so Renee was hunched over and Emma and Sophie struggled to walk, putting one foot in front of the other. They couldn't get it right. They were tripping and falling on their knees. I watched in surprise and confusion as she pulled them along.

When Sophie fell again I told Edward I would be right back as I ran up to them. Renee had let go of Sophie as Sophie wailed at the top of her lungs, sitting on the cool pavement. As soon as I was close she let go of Emma, who came running to me and I pulled her to my chest as she squealed in excitement of my presence, and my mom stopped yelling my name.

"What's going on?" I asked as calm as possible.

"I just got a call from Marisa that Emma's sick!" Renee snapped, like it sound have been obvious. "I thought you were the emergency contact!"  
I tried not to let the tears fall that were threatening my eyes. "I thought I was to," I admitted nonchalantly, as I fixed Emma's light and hot pink fuzzy striped sweater. "Mama!" she shouted, flinging her head back as she did so. I just shook my head. "I'll call her tonight and change that," I told Renee.

"You better," she snapped, lowering her voice to add, "or your father will deal with you tonight. Are we clear?" She pointed a finger at me.

I nodded. "Yes."

Dropping the diaper bags in front of me, she was retreating her steps in seconds, leaving me on my knees with Emma in my arms and Sophie sitting on the ground in tears. I fought off my own harder than before as I stood and pulled up Emma's hood, knowing it as fairly cold.

My temper was running low and my mood was not very good, either. I just wanted to see a change of heart in my parents. But it wasn't happening. I would forever be their mother. Emma reached up for my hand, which I granted quickly. She was always the one need comfort. In my opinion she didn't even look very sick, but I knew there would be some evidence of it later.

"Sophie," I said in a warning voice, "let's go." I held out my hand toward her after slipping both diaper bags over my shoulders. Her face was red and blotchy and she struggled to get to her feet smoothly. Okay, so maybe our whole family isn't graceful. Sophie ran, wobbled, over to me, hitting into my leg as she grabbed my other hand.

We started back to my car and I kept my eyes on them, not wanting to see Edward's reaction to this. Sophie was quiet, still upset, but sick little Emma didn't stop talking. She always had mad talking skills, but it only heightened when she was sick. "Mama!" Emma yelled. "Mama!" I looked down at her and met a wide pair of dark eyes. The hardness of my face melted when I saw her smiling up at me. "MAMA!" she shouted again, though she had my full attention.

Edward was still waiting by the car, leaning against it with a blank look on his face. I knew he had to have million different things running through his head, but he wasn't about to let on to them.

"Sorry about that," I muttered, releasing Sophie's hand – naturally she tried to fight me and started screaming and crying – as I dropped the bags on the ground.

"Its okay," he said seriously, but somewhat dazed.

He stayed silent as I reached into Emma's diaper bag and grabbed a full bottle. Popping off the lid I handed it to her and she took it eagerly, opening her mouth so wide I thought she'd break her jaw. Sophie was doing her fake cry, the one she did to get attention. I picked her up and set her on the hood of my car to look at her hands and knees form where she fell. Nothing, all clear. I sighed in contentment and retrieved a bottle for her as well. Setting her back down Sophie and Emma stood there, drinking the disgusting 3.25% milk and completely silent.

And so it begins.

"This is why I'm always so busy," I told him, gesturing to the two girls dressed in pink.

"They're adorable," Edward told me, looking from me to them and back again.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, he looked uncomfortable. "Um, are they yours?" he asked hesitantly.

Shaking my head, I said, "Emma and Sophie are my little sisters, actually." I knew I couldn't tell him anymore than that, and not just because it didn't have anything to do with him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "They just really look like you and you acted so motherly toward them, I just assumed..."

"No, its fine," I said, shrugging. "They think I'm their mother." As if on cue, Emma popped the bottle from her mouth and shouted "mama" before going back to her pervious activity. "See?" I said.

He laughed. "Yes. Definitely."  
"Well, I better get going," I said, grabbing each of their arms and leading them to the back of the car. I threw the bags in the back after they were buckled in. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep. See you." He seemed oddly dazed.

**What you thinking? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the reviews on the first chapter! This one, I'll admit...is kind of boring and lousy, but I needed a setup for the next chapter. **

* * *

BPOV

"Bella!" I turned around at the sound of Caitlyn's voice. "Emma just threw up on Sophie."

"Ugh," I groaned, half sighed. I wanted to cry because of the frustration of this day. Just as I'd suspected Emma had gotten sick when I'd been sure she wasn't.

As I followed her out to the living room I finally started to hear the crying. Emma and Sophie sat on the floor crying and covered in a sick white substance. Well, at least I hadn't bathed them yet. "Mama!" Emma whined, coughing through her plea. Emma and Sophie weren't old enough to understand, so I didn't bother correcting them on it because it would only be useless. So I took the little ones upstairs while Caitlyn got on her little homework. Melly tagged along because she also needed a bath. To save time – and water – I bathed them all at once, earning more splashes of water. I smiled at them all, giggling upon their splashes.

They were such happy little girls and I didn't understand it. They deserved better, so much better, and they didn't even know it.

The girls were all in bed by nine o'clock, but Emma was pretty fussy going down. She was always so stubborn when she was sick. Loud and stubborn.

I didn't have long before my father would be getting home so I quickly warmed up his plate, hoping ten seconds as enough, when I heard the door open and slam. I cringed, praying it didn't wake any of the girls.

"Isabella," Charlie commanded distantly as he sat down at the kitchen table. I nodded, though he didn't ask a question and set the food in front of him. Turning around I headed to the sink to finish the dishes and wipe down the highchairs Emma and Sophie had dirtied. As I was finally relaxing into my nighttimes chores, I heard that familiar clear of Charlie's throat. "Isabella, its too cold," he snapped.

A loud breath pushed form my lips as I dried my hands and turned around to grab the plate and put it in the microwave. I stayed away from my dad, keeping distance between me and his hands, but I knew it couldn't continue. As I set the plate down on in front of him, he said, "Don't move, Isabella."

I mentally braced myself, thinking happy thoughts as the sting came across the left side of my face. It wouldn't have hurt so much if I didn't already have a mark from two nights ago. Tears ran down face as a reflex and I cleared my throat to speak.

"Charlie, I need money for the twins," I said quietly. "They need more clothes." He grunted, shaking his head as he dug out his wallet and slapped three fifty-dollar bills on the table, pausing before setting another two down. He pushed them toward me. "Thank you," I mumbled, scooping it up and putting it in my back pocket.

It took two hours to finish my homework before I could go to bed. I laid with a cold washcloth on the side of my face as I finally fell asleep.

But my sleep deprivation took its toll on me the next morning. Emma was sick, I think Sophie was getting it, Caitlyn was grumpy, and Melly was tired. I was almost all of those things put together. I didn't have it in me to cover up the bruise on my face much, so I just tried to quickly dab it on. Getting to school was hard too.

I couldn't seem to get everything right. I was almost late because no one could get around. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I hadn't been able to do that for years now. I couldn't deny that I needed a break, that I needed to get away. Obviously I didn't have to take care of the girls, because I chose it for myself, but if I didn't no one would. They wouldn't have an education, they wouldn't be fed or cleaned or put to bed. They wouldn't know what love meant if no one cared for them.

Maybe I brought it on myself, I thought as I sat in Trig class, tapping my paper with my end of my pencil. Maybe if I just hadn't started caring for them at first...No, I would have gotten stuck with it in the first place. Its obvious that I would have ended up in this spot whichever way you rolled the dice.

Sometimes I wished that my life was different, matched weird fantasies I had, but then I realized _what would my life be without them?_ Emma, Sophie, Caitlyn and Melly made up my life. If I didn't have them I would probably not be like I am today. I probably wouldn't be responsible. I also probably wouldn't be abused by my father. But its better me then them.

At lunch I had the worse appetite so I sat outside on the curb, listening to my iPod. What else was there to do when you didn't want to be around people? I gently shook my black iPod, waiting for the opening beats of a song that would blast my mind and let me forget the world around me. Let me live a different life for a few minutes. "Addicted" by Enrique Inglesias came on and I immediately changed it. Too sappy. Shaking it again "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon came on. This I could settle for.

My thoughts finally softened as I listened to the melting lyrics, focusing on them so I could forget the thoughts that seemed to darken my mood. But even music didn't distract my feelings or thoughts.

So many things happened in such a short time. I think things started spiralling downhill when Caitlyn was two and she became my "adopted" child, as I thought of it. And from then, my mother just started popping out children. At this point in my life I should have been worried about getting zits or my grades, but I was actually worried about Renee having another child. I mean, that would totally ruin my entire life. Right now I went on such little sleep that I could hardly function on a daily basis.

My grades were fairly good and my attendance was okay, but it could have been better. It could have been so much better if my parents hadn't abandoned us...

The bell interrupted my thoughts, slicing through my mental words. I sighed as I stood, bending down to grab my bag. As I was standing up I hit into something hard.

His hands caught me before I could possibly fall on my ass.

"Oh, um...thanks, Edward," I stuttered, pulling out my earphones and disconnecting them from my iPod to stop the music. I shoved them both in my bag.

"You okay?" he asked dubiously.

I shrugged, because I really wasn't. "Yeah," I lied. "Thanks."

As I started walking he followed, though we didn't have the next class together. I didn't know where the two of us stood exactly, but I think we're bordering the line of friends.

"So are we on for Friday night?" Edward asked. I almost asked what he was talking about until I remembered our project we had to work on.

"Uh, yeah," I agreed quickly. "Um, I doubt we'll get it down in one night, though. I mean, it _is_ cell biology." It was probably one of the most difficult concepts in biology and I didn't have a single idea. Of course I knew it would take forever to do the actual project and sense we only had till Monday...I think we'll be spending a lot of the weekend together. "So, do you have any ideas?" I asked hopefully, laughing once at how unprepared I was.

Edward smiled like he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Don't worry, I've done my research. I've got an idea of what we can do."

"Perfect." Because I didn't have a single clue what I was going to do.

And I didn't just mean about our project together.

**

* * *

**

By the way...Looking for a good story to read? Try my story An Intense Dark Side. Warning, it is very dark and includes talk of rape and use of drugs and slitting of wrists.

**So what'd you think? Uneventful? Like I said, this is merely a setup for the next. Edward's coming over next chapter!**

**-Mickey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a nice long chapter for y'all!**

BPOV

"Bye, Renee," I said stiffly, staring at her stony-faced.

"Yeah, bye, Isabella." She turned around and hoped in the passenger side of the car, not having to do anything because I'd put her bags in the car upon her request, and my dad drove away. I should have felt sad and depressed, but I was totally excited and giddy by this fact. It meant a safe pass for me. Freedom. A life for a week, and that meant a lot these days.

The girls and I could be free to live without my parents as restraints, even if it was for just a week. It was one of those many times that my parents left and tried to allow the girls that most normal life I could give them, because they didn't have the life most girls' their age did. I wanted them to have that, but I didn't know how to give it to them. I think what hurt most was that they could never just _be_ the average girl; they never got what most little girls did. That hut me a lot when I thought about it.

During the early years of Caitlyn and Melly I always felt so bad that I could never give them all those toys they should have got. They never got the latest Barbie doll or little toy baby, which had had me crying myself to sleep at nights.

They were worth it, all four were worth it all, and I couldn't give them everything. The only thing I had to offer was love and sometimes that's just not enough.

Emma is better but Sophie's sick now, a turn of the tables. When Sophie's sick she has such bad mood swings, you'd swear she's PMSing. One minute she's running around, the next she's crying out for her "mama" and wants to cuddle. I had a brief bout of being sick on Wednesday but was better for the sake of all the girls, thankfully.

But, it being Friday, I didn't go to school because of Sophie's being sick. Emma still attended daycare as usual and Caitlyn and Melly went to school.

I hoped Edward still knew we were on for tonight, even though I hadn't been there to remind him, but I hoped he would show. It was planned, after all.

With my parents gone I ordered pizza as a special treat for the girls. It was a rare occasion that they get something like this and, knowing they deserved it, they were incredibly thankful for it. Even if they didn't have the perfect lives they were still very grateful for everything, even the twins sometimes.

"And then Michelle told me she didn't want me to be her friend," Caitlyn said in her seven-year-old squeaky voice. It was laced with sadness. "Its not fair."

"That's not good," I said, using my usual dramatic voice as I usually did with them all. "Did you talk to her – Oh, Emma, don't," I sighed, picking up the piece of pepperoni form her hair gingerly. She squealed, flailing her arms and slapping the top of her highchair.

Caitlyn shook her head in response to my question. "She won't sit next to me at lunch."

"Cait, just talk to her," I advised distractedly. Reaching over with a napkin I wiped Melly's sauce-stained mouth. She could be such a messy eater when she wanted to.

"But I—" she started, but a knock on the door stopped her.

My stomach immediately flipped because I hadn't been been sure if he would be coming or not. I felt pretty bad because this would be hard night for us to work and it was a very last-minutes thing, and it was all my fault. I felt bad that I had to curse him with a possible bad grade because of my other responsibilities. The girls all began shouting nonsense things, stating the obvious that there was someone at the door. Caitlyn looked at me as she continued eating.

I sighed as I stood from the table.

"Who's here?" Melly shouted, her voice high-pitched. I didn't understand why she talked so loudly, but from what I'd been told, she was quiet at school.

"His name is Edward," I told her, though I knew she would forget in seconds. "We have a project to work on."

Emma shouted incoherently, "Ah-ah-ah-mama!" Sophie was doing her own mix of gibberish as I went for the door.

Rarely did I have interactions with kids my age so I felt like I was headed for uncharted territory. I didn't know how to talk to someone my age. I didn't know what to say. I'd never even had much interest to talk to people in my age group because of how immature that could be. I'd had to grow up so fast that I didn't seem my age, so I couldn't hold a conversation with another seventeen year old. What would we have in common in the first place?

I had to remind myself that I wasn't have a friend over – I was having my Biology partner over on Friday night so we could work on a project together that was due the following Monday; I mean, we weren't even friends really. I didn't know him. We hardly talked. I couldn't even be friends if I wanted. What would b the point in having a friend if you couldn't hang out with them? What was the point if you didn't even know _how_? I groaned inside my throat in frustration.

To be truthful, I was pretty nervous.

If was a mix of the interruptions we'd have for working on our assignment and everything that this house was to me. If Edward was any normal person he would know there was something up. He would know that I was not happy – because anyone with an ounce of common sense could take one glance at me and know I lived a horrible life.

Hopefully, we wouldn't touch on that kind of subject and he would know that this wasn't me.

There was one more knock on the door before I opened it.

Even if I didn't get out much or do activities kids my age did do, I knew for a fact that Edward Cullen was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He was just... the perfect visual of perfection. That golden of his was like a big perfect mess, and his eyes...Oh, his _eyes_. The most gorgeous shade of green.

"Hey," he said, laughing once when I just stared.

With a flush of embarrassment, I smiled. "Hi," I said, gesturing him inside. Edward had his backpack with him, which he dropped by the wall as he slid off his shoes. Now, what kind of teenager would actually do that? Just as a confirmation of what I already thought of him, he's not like other guys.

There were loud noises from the kitchen before we could get much further, followed by loud shouting and jumbled words. The twins were at work with their "talking." I think Emma is closer to talking then Sophie because while Sophie is all "ab-na-na-la-dee," Emma is "hiiii" or "kisss," always elongating her small words. I smiled slightly up at Edward and his amused face.

"Your lucky," I said teasingly, leading the way to the kitchen, "this is their most active time of day."

He laughed as we entered the kitchen. And Emma, being the chipper and excited one she is, said, "Hiiiiiii" drawling it out and smiling toothlessly. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So this is why you were too busy to work during the week?" he mumbled to me, and I was worried at first that maybe he didn't want to work on our assignment because of the distractions. But the amusement was all over his face as he looked at the girls and the mess they made.

"Yep." I walked over to stand behind the chair I'd been sitting in. "Edward, this is Caitlyn and Melly, and you already know Emma and Sophie." I looked at the older girls; they at least had manners. Sort of. "What do you say?"

Being the bold one she is, Caitlyn jumped off her chair and walked right up to Edward. Tilting her head back to look at him fully, she smiled and stuck out her hand. "Caitlyn Swan," she said proudly, grinning even wider as he smiled down at her.

I'm sure he would have had a different response if she hadn't been to tight and formal about her introduction.

"Edward Cullen," he said as he shook her head.

I looked down at Melly expectedly. "Melly, could you please say 'hi' at least?" I asked, knowing she was a very shy young girl; I really couldn't expect her to act as Caitlyn did. She just glanced at Edward and continued to eat. I sighed, looking up at him. "She's shy," I told him, shrugging. "Um, why don't you take a seat, I just need to clean up a few things and then let the animals lose." I gently tapped Emma's chin and she pushed my finger away as she squealed.

_God,_ did she ever make my heart melt. They all did, actually.

Edward sat in the extra chair beside Emma and Caitlyn, and was immediately engaged in a story told by the boldest girl in the room. I smiled slightly as I started clearly the table. The girls didn't get much for social interactions because of the tight hold we were on from our parents. Even if it was someone over a decade older than them, at least they were getting some kind of new interactions around here instead of just me.

The talking started again and filled the room as I cleared the pizza box off the table, along with plates and napkins and cups. Things were always a mess here at the end of the day, I just hoped we would get most of our project done. Thinking that we probably wouldn't set an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I did not want to fail this, and here I am risking Edward's, a new kid here in Forks, grade. What was wrong with me? He should be headed headlong for the hills by now.

"All dee!" Emma's shrill voice shouted behind me. She'd picked that up as her short form for "all done" from a two year old at daycare.

"Okay," I said, drying my hands as I walked back over to the table. With a wet washcloth I wiped off her face and hands, then removed her messy shirt and set her free on the house. Next was Melly and then Caitlyn was gone too. I heard the TV on in the living room and only hoped it was appropriate programming.

Sophie hung around as she picked at her food. She really wasn't eating and that bothered me a lot, so I kept her in that chair until she would eat a considerable amount, which took a while in the long run. So I finished cleaning the food from the table and floor as well, and Emma's tray. When I was done I noticed Sophie hadn't made a dent.

"Sophie," I said warningly, "eat something." Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't...

"No!" she screamed, shaking her little head wildly from side to side.

My patients was running low. I hated to do this, but she needed to eat something. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a fudge pudding with a baby spoon.

"Here, Sophie," I said, giving up and setting the pudding in front of her. "The least you can do is eat!" To my anger, she threw the spoon across the room while shouting "no's" at the top of her lungs. Her little hands went for the pudding cup but it was suddenly out of her reach.

"Wow, you have fast reflexes," I told him, suddenly glad I didn't have an extra mess to clean up.

Edward laughed. "Thanks. I do have a brother with a wicked punch," he said teasingly. I smiled as I sat down next to Sophie. "So she's sick?" he asked, opening the small cup. I nodded, watching what he was doing. With one of the spoons on the table – one that had been used for Melly's yogurt – he offered it to Sophie, holding it up in front of her face. She studied it for a few minutes before reaching out and grabbed hold of it, and Edward released it to her grip. Sophie stared at it, almost confused.

As was I. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughing once.

"The trick is to be gentle, just let them have control." His voice was low and husky, and so much more gentle then anything I'd heard in awhile. Edward held the cup out to her nonchalantly and casually, watching her intently.

_I wish he would stare at me with those eyes_.

Oh God, where did that thought come from? My eyes went wide with the started thought as I looked down at my lap to cover the blush. _Boy_, that's embarrassing. Having dirty thoughts about the new kid.

Sophie stuck out the spoon, squinting her small dark eyes in concentration, and plunged it into the pudding. A smile lit her face as she looked up at Edward. He grinned back. I knew he had to like her, judging by the look in his eyes. Then Sophie pulled it out and stuck it in her mouth. "Mmmm!" she hummed, pressing her lips together in a tight smile. We both laughed in response. It took about twenty minutes for Sophie to completely finish the pudding and Edward didn't even seem slightly annoyed by her pace. He actually seemed quite interested and intrigued. Like he was enjoying this. But it wasn't quite what I had in mind for us.

It was about eight o'clock before we even got to work, and Edward was a good sport through it all. He volunteered to help me bathe them and get them ready, and I didn't hesitate to allow him because I never got this kind of help, and I really liked it. At one point we tried to start working but then Sophie got sick all over the floor and Melly was grumpy, and all just went to hell. Edward neglected any source of apology from me, which I couldn't understand, and helped me clean up and everything. I'd never had this kind of help and it was sad I couldn't get more used to it.

Edward is new to Forks, so maybe he's just trying to make friends, but I wasn't the right one for him. I wasn't the right one for anyone. I had to keep that in mind whenever I looked at him. I felt comfortable around him and I always wanted to talk to him, but I knew I couldn't get close to anyone.

It was embarrassing enough that he had to be subjected to my life for one night, a whole other that we were pushing the limits of time for this small assignment, but it was even worse that he had to see me at my most frustrated state. No one ever sees me when I'm annoyed and frustrated like this. Lucky him – he comes to do a project and this is what he gets in return.

"I don't...I'm not tired," Melly whined as she clutched her teddy bear and looked at me with sad, pleading eyes.

"But its too late for you to be up, Mell," I said gently. "I don't want to deal with a grumpy little girl in the morning." I tickled her belly and she smiled for a second but pouted again. "Melly, please don't make this a struggle," I begged, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the stairs.

Her voice rang out as she screamed against. I didn't want to pull to hard so I gently released her. Everyone else went to bed quite easily, save for sick Sophie, and I didn't want her to wake them up. Then we would be screwed for our project.

"You can stay up for an hour, all right?" I asked, suddenly frustrated. She nodded and headed for the living room.

I turned to Edward and tried to soften my exasperated face. "Well, you ready to get to work?"

**Now, I've decided to try and hold off on EPOV until it becomes necessary, so....Review!**

**-Mickey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story is fictional and has no sort of relevance. Partly exasperation. **

**I'm very impressed with all the reviews, I must say. **

**Now, just to clear some air...**

**I've come across the knowledge of many abusive families and, although this is from my head, families to bide by this sort of thing. Now, I'm not disowning this sort of thing, not saying its right or wrong, but it is fairly uncommon, so therefore, this story is one of a kind! **

"Well, now that we're figured that out, let's get started," I joked, but with a frustrated edge. It was edging ten o'clock and we were finally edging our way to the real work. Our assignment was the beginning of our Biology unit on cells. I hated the repeat of this unit because of how boring it was in grade nine and ten. The assignment is nothing new and so simple I could do it in the back of my head.

But Edward and I had to make a 3D diagram of a human cell. This, however, was new. I felt bad because he had done almost all the work: he thought of the idea, he came over here and did things he shouldn't have had to, he brought everything we needed with him. I did hardly anything. He clearly deserved more credit than I did.

Edward grabbed his backpack and started unloading the various items that would make up the idea he created – a 3D play dough model of a human cell. It was an idea I never would have thought of. _This guy is brilliant_.

"When do you have to be home?" I asked curiously.

He laughed. "My parents took curfews away when I turned fourteen," he told me. _Lucky you_, I internally sighed. "There's no certain time; my parents don't care."

For a moment I wished I had that. The freedom, the will to do anything I wanted. Like him. I didn't know anything about his family, but I already wished I was one of them.

"Okay, good because we have a lot of work to do, " I laughed, curling my legs underneath me. "I was thinking that we could—"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, pointing over my shoulder. A crease formed between my eyebrows as I turned around in the direction of his gesture.

Standing on the stairs, nearly masked in shadows was a little girl in a pink princess nightgown, barefoot and holding a worn teddy bear. She looked at me with sad brown eyes, timidly meeting my eyes. What was she doing up?

I stood from the couch and went to the stairs, gesturing her down the stairs. Her feet lightly _thunked_ down the stairs as she stood in front of me, craning her head back to look at me. I bent down to be more at her level and save her a neck ache. "Melly, what are you doing up?" I asked gently, straightening her nightgown and brushing the hair from her eyes. Melly's dark hair was matted to her moist forehead. I knew before she even uttered a word.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered, wiping at her eyes. I hadn't noticed the extra moistness under her eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked in a small voice.

"Um, I won't be going to bed for awhile. Why don't I tuck you back in and read you a story?" I offered, smiling as sweetly as possible. I turned to look at Edward, who was watching us from the couch, awaiting my return. "Do you mind if I just—"

It was Melly who interrupted. "No. I want to sleep with you tonight."  
"But I'm not—"

"C-can I stay up with you?"

"No, Melly, you need to sleep." I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll tuck you back in." She whined, whimpered and pouting, straining against me as I tried to pull her up the stairs. "Melinda Swan, upstairs now," I said sharply, pointing up the stairs with my free hand. "It is your bedtime and you are not staying up at this time of night."

Maybe I should have gave her some slack because it was the weekend and all, but I knew that work would be slim with her around. I sighed again.

"Melly, please," I pleaded. "Just go back to bed. I'll tuck you in, read you a story and lay with you until you fall asleep. Just...please." I looked at her pleadingly, but she only whimpered, unshed tears settling in her eyes.

"Noooo..." she whined, stomping her feet.

As I opened my mouth to beg and plead with the four year old again, Edward spoke behind me.

"Bella, she can stay up with us. It won't be a big deal."

I glanced over my shoulder at him as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. I was still doubting the situation when I looked back at Melly; from the look in her eyes, she knew she was winning. She needed to sleep...but if her nightmare was that bad, I could allow her some stretching ground.

"Okay," I said in defeat, standing up and releasing her. "Go for it." I gesturing to the living room.

Melly ran and grinned at Edward, jumping onto the couch beside him. I groaned as I made my way back to my spot. "Can I watch TV?" asked Melly quietly sucking on her thumb gently. I'd tried to teach her not to suck on it but she never listened.

"There won't be anything on for you," I told her. Did they even air cartoons this late at night? "Why don't you just...play for awhile?" I suggested.

"Can't I help you?"

My patients were already running very low with this little girl. But before I could insist on her back to bed, Edward answered her. "Of course you can." His voice was nothing like mine – you could hear the gentle sweetness toward Melly, while I didn't hold back my annoyance.

_I'm turning into my mother_, I thought.

Melly smiled at him, turning and forgetting all about me.

I was wrong about her; I was pretty much the one to take the backseat. They talked like adults while he explained to her what he needed her to do, and they worked and talked and left me alone. _Story of my life_. I worked too, more slowly than Edward but faster than Melly, deep in my own thoughts. This wasn't what I'd been expecting for the situation for us to work in. Sure it was getting done, but I guess I was hoping for some kind of..._human interaction_. Edward and I were just Biology partners, and he was also the first person I spoke to in, well, forever. And here is my little sister, standing in the way.

But no matter the qualms I was having about this new setup, there was something I was seeing that I hadn't in awhile. Melly was smiling. Smiling in a total different way. Not the same yay-its-Bella way, or yay-its-supper-time, either. It was happiness, excitement, the light of a new person for her to look at. It wasn't the same for her to just look at us or the kids at school; this was new for all of us. A stranger in our house that didn't mean harm.

"What's this supposed to be again?" Melly asked Edward, holding up a little blue blob she'd created.

"That's the Nucleus," he told her, amusement coloring his tone. She nodded like she actually understood.

We continued working, moulding parts of the "cell" out of play dough. It was edging eleven o'clock when the pieces were roughly shaped and Melly couldn't keep her eyes open, and soon fell over to rest against me. "And she's out," I declared, running a hand over her soft hair.

He laughed, leaning back on the couch. "Well, she did work pretty hard."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, she did." I added, "I'll be right back," and picked her up to take her to her room. I tucked her back in, pulling the pretty pink blankets around her sleeping form. I kissed her forehead quickly and snuck out quietly, hoping to not wake anyone.

We decided we did enough work for the night, so I pulled out the pop, popcorn and chips and flipped on the TV. I don't know how much I saw of The Buried Life before it all went black.

**Short, I know. Hopefully the next will be longer.**

**-SeraphimXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I figured you all deserved an update because of how amazing you all have been to this story so far. You all rock!**

Bright yellow light shone through the front window, casting along the floor. I could feel the warmth on my bare back – wait. _Bare back?_ I yawned, reaching back to feel my warm skin. Something hard was pressing onto my thigh, almost on the inside of my leg, which felt too intimate. I tried to roll away but hit something soft. The back of the couch. I shifted. The hard object was still there. I cracked my eyes open and came face to face with Edward's chest. My body went into alarm when I realized that we'd fallen asleep together on the couch. And worst of all was yet to come.

_Come..._

I looked down and spotted what the uncomfortable hard object was: Edward. But not just Edward. His, er...his erection was straining against his jeans. My eyes widened in shock, maybe a little disgust, a small gasp escaping my lips. I jumped off the couch, careful not to wake him.

Though I felt tremendously bad for keeping him overnight, I always felt horrible for my reaction to his morning problem. Don't all guy wake with erections? Its completely normal, I told myself, fanning my face and willing the heat to go away. As I was debating whether or not to wake him up so I didn't feel like I was violating him, but there was a distinctive yell from upstairs.

And it starts, I thought, hauling myself up from the couch and heading for the stairs. As I started up them the yells got louder – it almost sounded like a conversation. As if Sophie and Emma could do that. I was amazed that Caitlyn was still asleep and that the twins had slept this long. Melly was no surprise.

In the nursery they stood holding onto the railings of their cribs, gabbing to each other but snapped their heads to the door as I entered. Both their dark hair was a complete mess on top their heads as they bobbed and jumped and ran from side to side of their cribs.

I smiled at the both of them.

"A-ba-ber-daaa...na. Na!" Emma shouted, bouncing so high on the mattress I thought she would clink her chin on the side of the crib.

"Good morning," I cooed, going to Emma first, lifting her out and planting a kiss on her cheek. Sophie didn't look well, very tired and grumpy-looking, but smiled nonetheless.

We started down the stairs with Sophie on my hip and Emma holding my hand tightly as she teetered down them, her other hand planted firmly on the wall. It was a slow process when Emma wanted to walk, but sense she would be doing it by herself soon, I figured she needed the practise. Sophie wasn't really into the whole I-can-do-it-myself-don't-baby-me thing. She was more the oh-if-your-offering-than... sort of way.

I had a lot in common with her.

When we hit the bottom of the stairs I steered them toward the kitchen. The least I could do was allow the teenager to get some more sleep – I've heard rumours they like to sleep in. Edward would be no exception. So I buckled the girls in to prevent them from going in there and hitting him until he woke. Naturally, they were loud, slapping their trays and yelling nonsense.

Yes, it definitely started.

We sat for an hour, me staring off into space while they fooled around with household items. Their toys were limited. The money I received from my parents was always cutting it close to our survival; toys had never been much an option. Emma and Sophie had wooden spoons and a few little rubber gloves for items fresh from the oven. They were content. I, however, was not.

"Bella?"

I turned my head and sighed. "Oh, morning, Melly." I opened my arms for her and she slowly padded over to sit on my lap. I tucked her head under my chin as she held her little brown teddy bear to her chest. "How'd you sleep?"

Her dark hair brushed the skin of my neck as she shook her head.

"No, not good?" I cooed in that little child voice. With these three girls I always talked so childishly to them, like they couldn't understand if I pronounced my words and syllables like you would to an adult. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick." Her voice was quiet, rough with sleep.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

_Yes..._

"No." Melly was scared of doctors, so her response was predictable.

I shrugged. "Maybe we'll go later."

While she sat in my chair and the girls played and talked, I started breakfast. Pancakes. Something they all enjoyed. I really did like cooking, but it was times like this that made me wonder why I did. By this time Caitlyn still wasn't awake, which was very uncharacteristic for her, so I went up to roust her. She was pretty tired as well, which made for a quiet morning. It was so out of the ordinary for them all – even the twins were abnormally quiet with their chitter-chatter.

Though the quiet was pleasant it also gave me the chance to think. I hate thinking. It gives an open opportunity to crush and beat yourself down, to realize your mistakes and what you could do better. Its never helped me keep my spirits high.

As I started serving the pancakes I heard the familiar echo of foot steps against the old creaky planes of wood.

"Hiiiiiii," Emma drawled, her pink lips stretching as she smiled widely, showcasing the contents of her mouth. I playfully reached over and tapped the chin, closing it. She giggled, slapping her tray.

Edward scratched his head, dazed and groggy. He blinked the haze from his evergreen eyes, slowly focusing on us all.

"Uh, morning," I said hesitantly. "Sorry about last night. I didn't realize we feel asleep." I could only imagine what he would be thinking. I felt horrible for keeping him over night – surely his parents had to be worried – and even worse for not waking earlier. But I cursed myself mostly for falling asleep.

I think he shrugged. "No, its fine." He yawned, obviously still exhausted. I gestured for him to sit down in the space between the twins – also known as the Parent Chair because it was always my space. I don't think Renee's nor Charlie's butts have touched it.

"Hungry?" I offered, holding up the spatula as I gestured to the frying pan. The room was sticky with the scent of maple syrup and pancakes, the most wonderful combination.

"Sure, thanks."

I slipped two onto a plate and set it in front of him, then got some for myself and sat on the nearest counter due to the lack of seating. Because my parents never ate with us, there weren't extra spaces.

"Here, you can have mine." I looked up at the sound of her voice and got just a glimpse as she slipped the remaining contents of her plate atop Edward's.

A wave of embarrassment hit me instantly. "Melinda," I chided, "take it back. That wasn't very nice, and plus, your sick."

The wave turned into a tsunami when she picked the food back up in her tiny hands, making her mark over his own food as well. I rolled my eyes at Edward, silently conveying that this was Melinda Swan. He'd been silently laughing when Melly offered up his food and even told her – very gently – that he wasn't _that_ hungry.

Breakfast was pretty quiet but not awkward. Well, maybe slightly on my part. But I guessed Edward was a little more uncomfortable here, maybe thinking this was just a little awkward. When I finished first I started cleaning up while they all continued. Caitlyn seemed really down and I didn't know what to say to her.; I figured I could just leave her be. As I started clearing the empty plates and glasses off the table I noticed that Melly seemed flushed. Her face rested against the wood and I guess it would feel kind of cool to her.

"You okay?" I asked, loading my hands up in dishes.

"Its hot in here," she breathed, jumping down from her chair. And to think, I was hoping she wouldn't get sick. Even Sophie looked better than her.

Not believing I finished clearing the table and piling all the dirty dishes into the sink, submerged in warm soapy water. The thermometer was sitting on the counter from the last time I'd had to use it. I picked it up and turned around, only to stop walking.

Edward's hand was pressed to her forehead and her hands were folding in her lap as she waited, watching him carefully. His face was one of concentration as he felt her flushed forehead. "Bella, you should probably take her in," he advised, his voice sounding much different now, more awake and formal.

I frowned at the thermometer in my hand before setting it back down on the counter and going over to them both. "How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

He smiled. "My dad's a doctor. I've picked up many things."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, lovely," I groaned, taking in Caitlyn's blankly worried face and Emma and Sophie, both oblivious to the world around them. If I had to take Melly to the hospital, consequently to ER, than I would have to tow all them, which involved a lot of work and a lot of time taken up.

If there was one thing that I hated it was taking these girls with me to public places. They were everywhere all at once, loud beyond belief and ready to have fun at the wrong time. They may have been very good girls for their age but they were all babies, in my eyes. They couldn't just be little angels when out and about.

"What?" Edward asked curiously, slumping back in the chair and watching me with a thick burning expression.

I cast a quick glance at Caitlyn. "Take your sister into the living room." She did as I asked without missing a beat. Melly trudged along, dragging her feet like they weighted a thousand pounds. As soon as they were out of the room and it was only Edward, the twins, and I, I told him, "My parents travel, so their never here. I take care of these girls a lot and I know they don't handle public places very well," _Because they don't get out_, "and Melly doesn't like doctors. Its...probably not a good idea."

He shook his head, a determined look set. "She needs one, Bella," he insisted. "What if she's really sick?"

"It's the flu. They've all had it, or are going through it."

Though I knew he didn't want to give up like that, he didn't push on it. It was absolutely astonishing that he cared that much about the heath of my little sister, but I knew her better. She would be fine. They were all fine. What I couldn't wrap my head around, though, was how much he did care. The teenage boys I knew, the ones I went to school with, would have shrugged it off and made a few mindless comments. I knew for a fact that no one should have cared this much. Especially a guy. Especially a new guy.

Hell, I couldn't even name a reason that any teenage boy would be here.

Its not like I'm the first on any guy's list.

I sighed. It was that one single reason that I had to agree.

"Okay, I'll bite."

He looked up and smiled. "I'll drive."

**Ta-Da! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. **

**So what do you want to see happen? I know what's going to happen, but what do **_**you**_** want? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am absolutely astounded by the amount of reviews this has already gotten. You guys all rock! I have **_**such**_** a good feeling about this story...!**

"This is illegal, Bella."

I sighed. "Caitlyn, just be quiet," I said, resigned as I shifted in my seat. Melly was curled up in my lap, asleep and breathing evenly into my stomach. She was positioned on my lap horizontally in a way that no one would be able to see through the windshield, the felony I was committing. And Caitlyn just wouldn't let me forget it.

"But Bella! We could get in a lots of trouble, and Dad's not here to get us out of it."

"Caitlyn, would you let it go? I'm the adult here," I reminded her, briefly wondering if I was right with that statement. "Just sit back and wait." I looked at Edward and said quietly, "She likes to worry."

He smiled and nodded, but before he could respond Caitlyn objected. "I don't worry! Its not my fault if we could get in a lot of trouble for this!" Looking behind me, I could see she was pouting.

"Caitlyn, what did I say about pouting?"

"Sorry," she muttered, avoiding my eyes and looking out the window, a scowl taking over the pout. I ignored it, though, knowing Caitlyn was a stubborn girl. It was her nature, and I just had to accept that.

Edward parked as close as possible to the hospital doors. I thought we were going to the ER, but he insisted taking the front entryway. Melly sat in my lap silently, still clutching her teddy bear, something she did when she was nervous; sometimes she took the bear to school with her. When we were parked and she sat in the passenger seat, I unloaded the girls from the back. The stroller was a loss for the small trunk of Edward's Volvo.

"Caitlyn, can you hold their hands?" I asked as I set Emma on the ground, grabbing her hand before she could run off. Sophie was the good girl and stood there, head to toe in pink.

Caitlyn's left hand held Emma's right and I gently guided Sophie over to hold onto Caitlyn's other hand. Once satisfied I went back to the passenger's seat where Melly sat, kicking the seat with her feet as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Are you ready?" I asked, holding out my hand to her. She shook her head, fast and jerky, holding the bear over her face. I've always been a patient person, a go-with-flow girl, but some things just pressed me from the wrong angle. Like this little girl's resistance. "Okay," I said simply, grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the car. Maybe it was slightly rough, but it was enough to get her on her feet.

"I don't...don't want to go!" she wailed, stomping her feet on the slick pavement.

I frowned. "Melinda Ann Swan, you are going to see a doctor either way. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Its your choice."

She shook her head, her dark hair swinging around her face. "I—I don't...like doctors," Melly said. I noticed she was panting, her chest heaving like she just ran a mile.

"I know that, but you really need to get checked out if your sick." I held out my hand to her, which she took reluctantly. "I promise I won't leave you for a second," I added as she stuck her thumb in her mouth biting rather sucking. "Okay?"

Melly swallowed thickly. "Yeah," she said quietly, sniffling though there were no tears.

"Okay," I mumbled, glancing over at the other three; Caitlyn was struggling to hold onto the two girls hands. Finally, I looked up at Edward. He leaned against the hood of the shiny silver car, arms crossed and face basking in the sun. I stared at him for a moment, completely transfixed by him.

This was the first contact I'd had with anyone my age in years. I hadn't talked to anyone. I was like a ghost, coming and going as I please, not bothering to make myself known to others. But his guy actually made me feel _known_. It was a feeling I wasn't used to and honestly, it scared me. I wanted to shy away from him, away from his generosity and kindness, and though I was worried to lose his attention, I wondered if he would let me go back to being the background to everyone's life. I was always just _there_, never _there_ for a reason.

The feelings of acceptation were scary.

"Everything okay?" Edward waved a hand on front of my face.

I shook my head fast, forcing a smile through my newly burning, stiff cheeks. "Um, yeah, let's go," I stuttered.

Edward led us up the front doors slowly, taking a pace that wouldn't wear out a couple of fifteen month-olds.

"You know...you didn't have to bring us here. You may not know this, but I am just as capable of driving as the next," I said teasingly, yet still curious of what provoked him to drive us.

His head swung back with a deep laugh. "You should think of this as a privilege. _No one_ gets to ride in my Volvo at the drop of a hat."

"Mmm, we're special," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Its possible," he shrugged nonchalantly. Then laughed once, casting a smile over at me. "But on serious note, not even my siblings are allowed to drive, much less ride, in my Volvo. Plus I was on my way here anyway, so." He shrugged again.

"What would you have to do with a hospital, exactly?" I asked. "Didn't you mention that your father works here?"

"Yeah, he transferred here. I...tend to hang out here," he admitted slowly, with a reluctant edge. Edward's head was ducked, like he was ashamed of this fact. I, however, found it oddly interesting.

From the TV shows I have watched Edward seemed like the kind of guy that would be the most popular in school. The kind that had plans every weekend, that didn't waste time with people below him, or was one of those super-popular guys that are nice to the ones below him and still he doesn't want anything to do with them.

But that wasn't Edward Cullen. Even though I didn't know him, I did know that. It was like a puzzle I didn't know was near me, waiting to be figured out and completed. This was just one piece to the mystery Cullen boy.

"And what do you do?" I asked curiously as he ushered Caitlyn and the twins inside, followed by Melly and I.

Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking beside me while Caitlyn trailed behind us. "I follow, I learn. Just boring stuff. Well, boring to _you_," he added with a slight joking edge.

I thought for a second. "You want to be a doctor." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

This time he paused for a second. "Yes," he said, and I visibly saw him brace himself for my response. Edward didn't stop at the receptionist, though that was my first idea, and continued down the hall of Forks General. I followed, occasionally glancing back to make sure we didn't lose anyone, not saying anything to interrupt the silence, like his confirmation was a time bomb ticking.

We continued walking and as Edward started to slow his pace outside a door, I gripped Melly's hand tighter. She responded by clinging to my legs. Caitlyn tried to keep the girls in close quarters, but they were on the go, squealing and babbling. I was proud of Caitlyn. She was so strong, something I wish I could have been. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

Edward knocked on the door once and turned the knob. "Come with me," he said over his shoulder, holding the door wide. I first ushered in the younger of the four and when I tried to slip my fingers from Melly's hand, she gripped tighter and pulled up to my side.

I just accepted it without fault.

Before we were all filed into the room I heard an unfamiliar male voice, laced with the slightest of surprise. "Well, Edward, its wonderful for you to make an appearance. You may want to call your mother – she's worried sick."

Edward laughed. _And I'd get slapped if that happened to me_, I thought, gently shoving Melly through the doorway as she clung to my legs in a new burst of apprehension. "I will, Dad," Edward said simply. Then he stepped back and made room for Caitlyn to hustle to twins inside, and quietly closed the door behind us all. Even with the very little noise it made, Melly jumped, hugging her arms further around my legs and making it difficult to stand straight.

The office was neat and tidy, fairly plain, but I guess that made sense. The Cullens just moved here. Sitting behind the long dark-wooded desk was a young man with sandy hair and electric green eyes, much like Edward's. I saw the resemblance immediately. I also noticed they had similar build – not wrestler-muscles but not skinny either. Somewhere between.

Those familiar eyes roamed over every little girl, confused and interested, before they landed on me. I instinctively placed my hand on the back of Melly's head, trying to calm us both under the intensity of his stare.

"Dad," Edward finally said, breaking the silence, "this is Bella Swan. We were working on out project when we feel asleep." Not the total truth but not a lie either. We feel asleep when we started o watch TV, _after_ the project was done, but I was in no mood to add that little fact in.

I think what surprised me most was when he also introduced each of my sisters, one by one. His father didn't interrupt – in fact, he seemed somewhat like a statue. Eyes glassy green as they trailed over the little girls, over every asset that seemed to be a replica of mine. I wondered what he would think. Edward made the mistake that Sophie and Emma were mine, and I didn't have a doubt Dr. Cullen would do the same thing. An accident, a mistake, of course.

To my surprise, Dr. Cullen smiled when he's finished his once over and Edward's introductions were complete. I guess he was happy that his son was making friends. Friends with the wrong person, yes, but friends nonetheless. When he stood from his desk and made the short distance closer, Melly cringed to me like there was an actual threat in the room. I sighed but managed to shake his hand when he offered it.

"Its nice to meet you, Bella," he said, not seeming at all like he had before.

I pasted on that smile that I was so used to showing, the I'm-happy-believe-it-one. "Nice to meet you as well, Dr. Cullen."

"No sense in formal names, Bella," he waved me off. "Friends of Edward's may call me Carlisle."

The smile seemed less forced. "Carlisle," I repeated.

"So, what is it I can do for all of you?" Carlisle asked. His eyes swept over every little child, stopping at Melly, whose face was pressed into my thigh. He turned back to his son. "Everything all right, Edward?"

"Actually, we were hoping you could quickly check out Melly," Edward said coolly, like this was a favour you could randomly ask of a father.

I set my hand on her head. "But I understand if your busy," I said quickly, not wanting to put off the treatment of other patients for the flu Melly probably has.

"Oh, nonsense," Carlisle laughed. "Its very slow today, which I suppose is a good thing, in a sense. Now, this is..." He gesturing with an open hand to the little girl cowering into my leg.

"This is Melinda, but we call her Melly," I told him. "Melly, please say hi." She shook her head, dark curls bouncing around her covered face. "Um, she's scared of doctors," I said slowly, looking at Edward and silently apologizing. He had to drive me and a bunch of little girls to the hospital for no reason now. First the late start on the project, the over-nighter, and now this.

Carlisle nodded, smiling at me in a way I had never seen on anyone before. It was filled with more kindness than I could almost bear. I wondered, for a brief second, what of felt like to wake up every morning and see your father wearing that kind of smile. What would t be like to have someone who cared? What would it be like to feel taken care of? Things I would never know.

"Ah, I've got just the thing," he insisted, turning around, the white lab coat fanning out, as he went to his desk. When he turned back toward us, I noticed the new objects in his hands. He crouched down to Melly's level – I wondered if he was young enough that that motion didn't hurt his back – facing the back of her head. "Melly," he said softly, in the most enchanting voice. It was persuasive. So persuasive that Melly lifted her face ever so slightly, and I could just make out her brown eyes looking up at me and asking if it was okay.

I nodded in encouragement.

"Would you like a lollipop?" Carlisle asked in that voice that adults use with children, a complete switch from the persuasive tone.

"Yes, please," she squeaked. He handed her a little pink one, a little girl's favourite color, before being tackled with the candy-loving twins.

"Mmmm!" Emma squealed, ripped her little hand form Caitlyn's as she ran forward, wobbling lightly. Carlisle asked if she could have one, when Sophie wobbled forward too, smiling widely and showing her bare gums.

He dealt a sucker to each of them and in no time the room with filled with the sounds of slurping. I shifted at the memory of the girls hardly having experience with candy, like most children.

"Hey, Dad, what about us?" Edward teased, though he looked partly serious. "We're still kids."

Carlisle rolled his eyes but handed his son a green lollipop and blue one to me. I smiled my thanks as I felt Melly's free hand grip mine.

"So," Edward's father said, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk, "let's see what's wrong with Melly."

**I have to say that I am very pleased by this chapter, very proud of it. Its so freakin' long! Longest in this story. Wasn't planned but I wanted the event out, plus there's more next Chapter. Reminder: Follow me on twitter. .com/MickeyAJHealey. Feel free to ask questions or anything about when chapters will be out. **

**Don't forget to review. I made this special for you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love the reviews for this story. Its amazing! Sorry about the delay!**

"Are you sure?" I asked dumbly.

"Its just the flu," Carlisle confirmed. "Nothing to be worried over, I promise." I nodded thankfully, smoothing down Melly's flyaway hair. "But if it isn't better in about three days," he continued, "come back and we can do some tests. All right?"

I smiled. "Thank you," I said honestly, shaking his hand again and lifting Melly of the table. She still had that lollipop stuck in her mouth and she was sucking it furiously. Caitlyn sat with both girls on either knee, mastering the art of having twins simply, while they all had at their own suckers.

Edward stood against the wall closest to Caitlyn and the twins, sucking his second lollipop. After we'd moved to an examination room he had run back to Carlisle's office to retrieve another lollipop for himself. You would think it sounded childish, like he was nothing but a big child, when he seemed pretty serious and mature with that white stick sticking out from his pale lips.

That was the kicker.

Carlisle had to abandon us in the examination room when he got paged not long after diagnosing Melinda. "It was very nice to meet you, Bella, hopefully we'll see each other again soon," he'd said generously. Then he glanced down at Melly, flush cheek pressed against my side. "Well, maybe not too soon."

I'd smiled and agreed.

When he left it was only the six of us in the small space, but it really only felt like Edward, Caitlyn and me.

"Um, thanks again for bringing us here," I said awkwardly. "I, er, really appreciate it."

He shrugged, popping the lollipop out of his mouth long enough to say, "Its no problem At least you know here's nothing wrong with her. That's what counts."

I nodded, looking down at the little girl nodding off against me. _Boy_, was she ever exhausted. I slowly pat her head, smoothing down her dark curls sticking up from her head. "She's so tired," I sighed.

"C'mon, I'll take you guys home," Edward said, nodding toward the door.

"Um, Bella? Sophie's asleep," Caitlyn whispered.

She sat on the wide chair with Emma on one side, totally engrossed in the white stick verses the actual candy, and Sophie slumped against her other side, her mouth gaping wide.

"She's not the only one whose tired," Edward observed around the candy in his mouth.

"Mmm," I hummed in agreement, gently releasing Melly's grip on me and reaching over to gently pick up Sophie. She flinched when I gently slipped my hand under her butt and cupped the back of her head with the other hand, and lifted her to my chest. Being a year and a half and still a very little girl, Sophie fit right into my chest, snuggling against me. I positioned her in my arms so her face was in my neck, eyes covered from the light. "There we go," I mumbled to myself. "Caitlyn, hold onto Melinda please, and..." My eyes fell on Emma, still so entranced in the object that was sweet candy.

"And I guess she can just walk," I added with a shrug.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head. "I've got it," he insisted, in a voice that should have implied this was obvious.

"Um, what?" I asked dumbly, wondering if he meant what I perceived. "Got what?"

Without responding he held the candy between his teeth and held both hands out toward Emma. She looking at both his pale, out-stretched hands, studying them while she sucked on the lollipop. When he beckoned to her enticingly, curling his long fingers once, Emma held out her free arm like she was offering herself to him.

A smile lit her face.

Edward hesitated for a second before scooping her up, somewhat awkwardly before settling her on his hip. It seemed kind of cute, watching a teenage boy hold and infant. It was like a onetime thing to see in my life.

I think he was nervous at first because his arms moved slowly to hold Emma, and it took a lot of shifting for him to find the right position. She stared up at him with wide brown eyes and had stopped sucking the lollipop when she was airborne. Now they both stared at each other, Edward with a more concentrated and amused expression and Emma in complete awe.

Could an infant really understand how gorgeous this boy was?

"You ready?" Edward asked, interrupting my ogling just like that.

I blushed and fumbled to get out that we were all ready. I held onto Sophie tightly in both arms – because I knew how much better she slept when she was held in a more compact space – and we all hustled into the hallway. We had to be a sight to see, though, like a big family.

The hospital may have been small, but I personally found it hard to navigate through, so Edward directed us through each twist and turn and down the single elevator. The halls were pasty white and seemed never-ending; we passed the occasional male or female dressed in green or colored scrubs. Whenever someone walked by us Emma would look over and drawl out her "hi" and smile widely.

Edward's and my laughter couldn't be contained.

"She's really cute," he commented, smiling down at Emma. It was kind of hesitant, just what you would expect of a teenager, but he actually seemed to be showing my little sister some affection.  
And it was adorable too. Watching Emma interact with someone so much older than her twisted my heart in fresh ways. Painful ways.

"Yeah. She is." I turned away before my emotions could get the better of me, but I could still feel his eyes on me like a pulsing beat.

I felt like he could see things I didn't want to be seen.

I felt bad that Edward had to drop us all back off and then have to drive back to the hospital.

"We should have just driven separately," I'd said.

"Pointless," he's shrugged. "It was my idea, so its only fair I pay the gas mileage." I'd smiled but I didn't believe a thing he said. I guess he wasn't one for "practical" things.

But the one thing that really surprised me was how much the girls liked him. Emma nearly ripped my head off when Edward gave her to me and headed back to that shiny silver car – whatever he'd called it. She didn't put up the fight of hitting me until his car was out of view – because then she started bawling. And I mean red face and hot tears spilling down her pudgy cheeks. It was so heart-breaking to see her act like this that I almost wanted to have him back at my house.

Finally she was silent when I grabbed her a bottle and quietly crept upstairs to put her down for her nap. Sophie was already sleeping in her crib from when we first got back.

As usual, Caitlyn and Melly were downstairs in the living room watching TV. I joined them and sat beside Melly to cuddle with the sick little girl.

"Bella," Caitlyn asked, a curious catch in her voice, "is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?" I asked dumbly. "Edward? No, of course not. We're just friends, I guess." Maybe we were forced friends. This all would not have happened if we didn't have a project to do. Emma wouldn't be attached to my Biology partner.

But I knew it couldn't last.

Soon Edward and the rest of the Cullens – the people I'd only seen, not talked to but only heard about – would find their popularity. They would become the new It group. Friends with all those people I hated and envied all the same. The same people that went out of their way to make my life miserable – as if it wasn't already bad enough.

The one thing that shocked me most was that I liked having someone around, who wasn't one of my sisters or parents. I _liked_ having Edward around, and that thought alone scared me. It felt good to be accompanied by someone my age, rather a bunch of little kids running around me. I'd never known what it was like to feel included, less excluded than I did when Edward had been over.

And even though I knew we shouldn't have been anywhere near each other, and I should have been keeping the biggest space between us, I knew I didn't want it to end.

**Don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long! Something was going on with my computer. But it is a long chapter, so!**

**So, who went to see **_**Remember Me!?**_

When Edward dropped us off I thought Emma was going to kill me.

As she watched him drive away, tears filled her eyes and her face went beat-red. She wasn't impressed. I tried to comfort her when we were all inside, tried to pick her up, but she ran away, flapping her hand at me and shouting "no." Emma was too attached to Edward, I was sure of it, and I could tell by the look on her face that she was probably infatuated with this guy she didn't know.

It was one of those afternoons that we all just relaxed. The twins didn't rest well upstairs so I brought them back down to the living room. Caitlyn was tending to homework in the kitchen again while I sat surrounded by little sleeping girls. Sophie fell asleep almost instantly and Emma slowly drifted in and out during the duration of _The Cooking Show. _I lay on the loveseat with Melly right in front of me, her back to my chest, as she slept.

Things seemed to be much more boring now. Usually I had something on my mind or something to do to keep my occupied, but the house seemed too quiet. It seemed too..._awkward_. Maybe it was because nearly everyone was sleeping, but I really was curious if maybe it seemed more exotic with Edward around.

_God! He was here for one night!_

But I talked – or thought – like he'd spent days on end, and the way Emma acted you'd swear he spent 24/7 at that house. I found it somewhat amusing that Sophie barely gave Edward even a second glance.

"Bella? Can you come here?" Caitlyn's voice was quiet but loud enough to hear through the wall separating the kitchen and living room. Her voice sounded hesitant, cautious.

I quietly shifted myself away from Melly and crawled over her without touching her, and headed for the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked as I pulled out a chair and sat down next to Caitlyn. "You look sad," I observed. She shifted in the wood chair and pointed to the small book in front of her. I looked over her shoulder at the page. "Oh," I said blankly. "Your already learning about that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just how babies are made. My teacher wants us to know with today's soc-society," she stuttered.

"Okay, what do you need?" I asked wearily. Seriously, did I have to talk to my little sister about sex?

"Well, it doesn't say in here," Caitlyn said slowly, "but I was wondering if you can, um, have a baby if someone touches you?"

I stared at her for a moment, than down at the book again where it showed the diagram of the female reproductive system. If she wasn't learning this in school I wouldn't have even touched on this subject. "Well, it has to be a man," I said carefully, "but what do you mean, 'touch?'"

Her eyes shifted back down to the book, idling on the pages. She fiddled with the corner of one page.

"Caitlyn?" I asked. "Caitlyn, what's wrong?" I could feel anxiety creeping up on me, followed by overwhelming alarm and pain. I grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at me. "What are you talking about?" I demanded stiffly.

She whipped her head to the side, my hand slipping off her face. "Its nothing," she mumbled, pushing out her chair. But I grabbed her wrist before she could get too far.

"No, Caitlyn, I want an answer now," I told her, struggling to keep my voice level. "Why did you ask me that? Did someone touch you?" My thoughts went to Edward, the last person through that threshold.

"No!" she sobbed, pulling her arm out of my reach and turning around.

"Caitlyn!" I called as she ran. I pushed out my chair quickly and lurched to my feet, jogging after her. "Caitlyn, stop, please!" I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her pleadingly. "Let's just—"

In the dim lighting of the hallway I could see her shapely cheeks glistening with wetness. "I don't want to talk about it!" She turned around and I heard her footsteps become more distant. I stared at the spot she'd been, completely numb and shocked.

What happened? That was the only question on my mind. I had my own thoughts, what I thought she meant by "touching", but she elaborated. She could mean that someone hit her, maybe slightly too low for her liking, and being a child she didn't know what to think of that. But I had one of those feelings – I guess ones mother's have—mother's instinct—that it wasn't a mistake or conservative touch: Someone meant to touch her, if not hurt her.

And my heart was leaning toward the guy I invited into my parent's house.

I thought Edward had more morals that this, but I had a gut feeling. _Edward touched my little sister inappropriately. _I shook my head to fight back tears. This was one thing that I could hardly take, but that I faced nearly every day. The pain of betrayal. The marks being left of people that don't need it. But I thought I was doing the right thing when I allowed this stranger to socialize with the girls, even in my house and hope for the best – of course it would blow up in m face. Why would I even think that I could just do that?

I looked back at the girls sleeping on couch, all spread out and breathing so heavily that I could hear them all the way out there. With a sudden burst of resolve, I hurriedly slipped on my running shoes and pulled my sweater on as I ran out the door and across the lawn.

"Please, please, please..." I mumbled, biting my lip as I tapped my foot. "_Please." _I let out a sigh as the door opened.

"Oh...hi, Bella," Amber said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. Amber was the next door neighbour, a thirty-seven-year-old housewife. Sometimes I wondered if she suspected something of our family, perhaps the abuse, but she never questioned, only looked. "Can I help you with something?" she asked when I didn't respond.

I cleared my throat in apology. "Sorry about the inconvenience, but I was wondered if you could watch my sisters for a few minutes," I said quickly, biting my lip shyly. Of course I didn't want to put pressure on her or anything, but I needed to get this done _now_. "I'm only going to be about twenty minutes," I added.

"Um...do I have to do anything?" Amber asked, still having that awkward edge.

I could feel it too. This was an awkward situation. "No, everyone's asleep but Caitlyn. She's in her room, and I'm sure she won't be down for a while," I assured her tightly. But as soon as this was figured out, I would drag her out if I had to. "Please, Amber, I'm desperate," I begged, forgetting about the positive happiness I was faking when she didn't seem too convinced.

She moved to glance over her shoulder for a second. "Okay, but hurry," she complied. "I'll be over in a second; they'll be fine till then, right?" Her eyes were hot on my face.

"Absolutely," I agreed quickly, nodding jerkily. "Thank you so much, Amber!" I called as I dashed back over the lawn, shaking the keys from my pocket as I hopped in the car. Amber closed her door with a look of confusion, but I couldn't see too well as I was already flying down the road.

It was stupid to have to pay a fee even though I would only be in there for a few minutes, just long enough to assault a...well, I didn't know what he qualified as. A pervert? A pedophile? All of the above?

As I was unlocked my door I noticed who stood by the entrance to the hospital. It was two people I guessed were Edward's siblings, his brother and sister. They both stood against the wall, leaning casually and talking blandly. The guy was big with dark curly hair. I wondered if I even had the courage to even go up to him, he looked so scary. The girl was much smaller in every way and kind of resembled a pixie in an odd way. Their hair was equally dark, which didn't quite match Edward's.

But I didn't take a second thought as I jumped out and crossed over the entrance. They looked over, an instant reaction, and I gave them a simple bland smile. The girl returned it briefly. But mine faded as soon as I was out of sight, and I scowled at the floor. Maybe they moved here because Edward had some kind of history with touching children, I thought, anger burning. Poor new kids.

I didn't stop at the front desk – I continued on the Carlisle's office. If he was there he could direct me to Edward. Or even better Edward would be there with him, so his father could hear this. This hospital may have been all twists and turns, but I had that feeling when I knew I was getting close.

I turned the final corner when I hit into someone, and by the flash of white I knew it was doctor. "Oh – sorry, I'm so sorry..." I sputtered, looking up at the person that held me upright.

"Bella? What are you still doing here?" Carlisle asked, a little shocked and confused.

Straightening myself I fixed the twist in my shirt. "Um, where's Edward? I really need to speak with him."

Carlisle looked over his shoulder and gesturing with the clipboard he held. "In my office," he said. "Just go on in. He's filing papers."

"Thanks," I said quickly, moving around him and heading for the door, while feeling his eyes on my back. Gripping the door handle, I took a deep breath and opened it.

His voice was there automatically. "Um, Dad, I was wondering if—"

I watched as he looked up and his sentence cut off instantly. Knowing this wouldn't go well I closed the door behind me. Before he could say a thing, I dove for it and felt myself slip instantly. I always had this hold on myself, one that kept me from slipping in front of the girls and put up with everything. But now it just crashed. Burned.

"What did you do to my sister?" I demanded evenly, crossing my arms to convey that I was serious.

He eyebrows knit as he set down a pale folder. "What are you talking about?" he asked. I think he was confused but it was hard to tell with the lollipop in his mouth.

There was about a twenty foot distance between us, so I walked up the stand right in front of the desk. "I'm talking about you _touching_ my little sister," I clarified.

Edward nearly choked on his lollipop.

"What?" he coughed. "You think I touched Emma? Bella, that's sick."

"Exactly, but I meant Caitlyn," I snapped, my voice radiating fury.

This time, his golden eyebrows shot up. "You think I inappropriately touched a seven-year-old?"

I laughed sarcastically. "No, Edward, I know you did. You touched my fucking little sister!" I snapped, clenching my hand to prevent it from hitting him.

"Bella, do you really think I would do that?" he asked seriously, seeming somewhat hurt. I didn't let the way his green eyes pleaded get to me; I wouldn't believe him. You'd think he would be angry.

"Well, Edward, your obviously not who I thought you were," I said steadily. I turned around before emotions could hit me, shaking my head to clear the blurriness. The sadness didn't come from losing a possible friend – even though I knew it was best to stay away in the beginning – but it was the fact of the betrayal. The lies. It hurt to know someone I thought was a Godsend would do something so repulsive. "Don't ever talk to me again, or my sisters. Don't even come around."

**That was amazing! Haha, I totally came up with that on the spot. What do you think? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all the reviews! **

The only thing I could do now was pretend things were normal – pretend everything _went_ back to normal. My babysitter was happy to leave though she showed scepticalism over my state, which I brushed off without notice. I was taught to very vaguely socialize with people, to focus of my role as a human being before friendships or relationships: I didn't care what she thought of me in the first place.

I've been crushed enough to not take any offence to anything.

Pain was an everlasting thing for me – it never went, always stayed. It was always in some part of my body, but mostly in my heart. Most people with having what I did, feeling like I have, would have left this world immediately. Would have been ancient, distant history, never heard of or spoken. But I had something to live for. I had four little girls that couldn't take what my parents had to give, that couldn't take care of themselves or each other the way they needed. They were the only reason I hadn't already ended the misery.

"Un jump!" I didn't understand her obsession over "un".

"You want to jump, Sophie?" I asked distractedly.

"Jump!" she repeated, bending her knees and straightening them.

I continued cutting the apple up on the cutting board as she ran away, probably to find her amusement elsewhere. Caitlyn still hadn't come down from her room, and when I tried to persuade her to come down, she yelled through the door for me to go away. She even locked it from her side, which made me wonder why there was a lock there in the first place. I would need to get that fixed.

From the kitchen I called to the girls, wherever they were. I heard the sounds of multiple feet slapping the floor and Emma rounded the corner full-force. She smiled up at me, shouting useless nonsense. "Sophie!" I called. "Come here!"

With no response I abandoned my work in packing the picnic basket and started into the living room. Melly sat on the couch clutching her baby blanket, her eyes slightly fluttering; Sophie was sitting on the floor so close to the TV that her head was thrown back, totally transfixed by the carton on the screen.

"Hey, baby," I said, sitting down beside her and pulling her into my side. "Its lunch time. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"We're going to have a picnic on the trampoline," I told her excitedly. "Are you going to join us, Melly?"

Her nod was much more enthusiastic now as she looked up at me with a grin. It was the smile that I still stuck around for, that I lived for.

"Let's go." I stood up and picked her up with me, setting her on her feet. On our way out I scooped up Sophie on my way, ignoring her kicking and screaming in protest.

Once everyone was fully dressed for the cool weather we ventured out. In the late February breeze, it was brisk but not so cold that I had to be conscious of Melly's condition worsening. In the bland and leaf-scattered yard was a large trampoline, purchased before the twins were born. As I held Melly's hand and the twins' attention scattering around the all the little things, I turned around the lance up at the house.

I knew better than to pick at Caitlyn – because she clearly didn't want to talk. I knew she would never be hurt again, though, because I did take care of it. Now she just needed time and space.

I unzipped the semicircle in the net around the trampoline and hoisted each of them up, one at a time. "Be careful," I warned. It clearly stated not to allow children under six on there, but I didn't pay attention to that: if I was sure they would get hurt, I wouldn't let them on it. The twins struggled to keep their balance but found it so hilarious that giggles echoed out of the yard. When Melly came down from a jump she would bounce the twins over, to where they would erupt in little giggles.

"Okay, slow down!" I cautioned, sliding the basket in and jumped in after it, zipping up the holey screen behind me. "Stop jumping!" I said loudly over the squeaky voices. Melly ran over and bounced down beside me, sending both twins over onto their bellies. I cracked a smile at the sight. "Emma, are you hungry?"

"MMMM!" she screeched, jumping a whole two inches off the surface.

"Then come here." I passed Melly a sippy cup – just to be safe – and unloaded two more to entice the younger ones. Sophie was first to run after it, taking it from my hands and wrapping her lips around it. She turned and fell back on my lap. "Emmmmaaa," I drawled teasingly. "I have juice for you."

"Juice!" she repeated, though it sounded more like "joos". She wobbled over, unsteadily.

Everything was settled and the noise was at a minimum. I unloaded various fruits and sandwiches, food that wouldn't equal an absolutely horrible mess to clean later. The blanket on the bottom of the basket was set up under the branches that curved high up above the trampoline. We all sat very close to each other and munching away. Well, I sat there and helped the twins, partly cuddling with Melly.

"Open...open...open wide!" I mimicked what I wanted her to do and when Sophie opened her mouth wide, I popped a little piece of apple in there.

My appetite wasn't quite at its best so I only sipped at a plastic water bottle.

We were just finishing when I heard a weird sliding sound. I looked up and saw Caitlyn closing the door behind her. I tried not to smile at her as she slowly approached us across the lawn. Emma noticed immediately and a grin spread across her face. She started speaking her baby gibberish. I shifted Sophie off my lap and carefully walked around the edge so as to not send anyone or anything flying.

Unzipping the door I jumped down and started toward her. The change on her face was noticeable; she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Caitlyn, can we talk?" I asked, spinning her around as she tried to escape my pressing tone.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled.

I sighed impatiently. "Well, it will only take a minute." I set my arm on her shoulders, briefly glancing to make sure all was right on the trampoline and pulled her toward the house.

"Caitlyn, I _need_ to know if your okay," I told her.

She wouldn't look up at me. "I'm fine, just hungry," she said bitterly.

"Don't use that tone with me," I snapped, pointing at her. "I am asking because I care about you Caitlyn." _And I am having horrible doubts of the threat I just tossed out on the one person who thought I was worthy to be spoken to. _"It was Edward, wasn't it?" I demanded, not even pretending to be appeased with her anymore.

I was feeling the doubts, slowly realizing that I really _shouldn't_ have gone all protective over this situation without the facts. I hoped I didn't mess up. I hoped I was right, that I did everything right at the right time.

"No," she whispered, in a tone that implied that this should have been obvious. "It...not him."

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath, even though I never swear.

I made a huge mistake. In my head I went over everything that I just did, everything I just said. Everything that I ruined. I pushed away the first person who has talked to me at school; I have destroyed the best relationship the girls have ever faced. All because I couldn't listen to one little thing. But I realized it wasn't little. Caitlyn was violated by someone, and the one I accused of it was way off.

My heart sank in my chest and I felt dejected. _Edward didn't touch her_, I thought over and over, hearing the words and remembering what mistake I have made.

I was so caught up in my own upset thoughts that I wasn't sure if Caitlyn admitted to who it was. An at that moment, there was only one thing on my mind: Edward. 

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Author's Note :

Everyone knows that an Author's Note is never something exciting.

And that's just what this is: Nothing exciting.

This is being posted to every one of my stories because I need to take a much needed break from it all. As you all can tell the updates are getting short and lifeless, and I absolutely feel horrible because of it. Some stories are marked today as a month sense the last update, and as an author, that it kind of a bitch to think of. All stories are being put on hold. Its my fault for writing five stories at a time, so all you can do is blame me – just don't make me feel bad!

Um...there was more to say...Oh yeah. There may be a few updates here and there, but I think right now the story I am going to put all my focus into is Lost and Gained ( which may be this story, I don't know where this is posted right now ) , so please just forgive me for no updates.

I've been sick lately, school's getting tough, annoying and a total bitch, and ( if you follow me on Twitter!!!!!! ) last night was probably one of the scariest in my life, and I'm still trying to get over it.

Anyway, I am sorry for everything, hopefully I will get back on the writing track soon. Lost and Gained with probably be the first on my updating list and there may be a few here and there.

Sincerely,

SeraphimXOX/Mickey


	11. Chapter 10

IT'S A REAL UPDATE!!! lol

I'm sorry its short and its been awhile, but I hope you guys like.

By the way, I have pretty much lost myself here, so pay attention to this little pretty list.

Bella – 18, senior

Edward – 18 senior

Alice and Emmett (twins) – 16 going on 17

Rosalie and Jasper (adopted) – 16 going on 17

And for any pervious mistakes, its around November.

It was Monday and the morning passed in the same fashion as many, and very quickly, and before I knew it I was off to school. I knew I had apologizing to do but I just couldn't bring myself to say _Yes! I will talk to him when I get to school_. Because, really...I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to admit what I did wrong.

Risking the chance at being late, I sat in the car and waited the time out.

I made it to my first class, only a few seconds off, and took my seat quickly. I forgot about all the problems I created and focused on my classes, willing the day to go by faster and faster.

My first two classes swung by fast. It wasn't that I was thinking or anything, but I wasn't paying any attention. By lunch I couldn't even remember a single thought I'd had during those two periods. But I had one reminder that my mind had strayed and I hadn't been mentally present during that class; the homework pilled in my bag proved just this. When I would get to it, I didn't know, but hopefully it wouldn't be a pain in my butt. It felt like everyone was staring at me during class or as I was walking the hall.

When the bell rang for lunch I headed out to my car. I wasn't hungry by any means today, and needed time to think instead of being a target for hard ridicule and laughs. In fact, that was the last thing I needed.

I sat in the driver's side with the heat and radio on.

This was an opportunity to think, which I didn't want. I really wasn't in the mood to think at all. I opened up my textbook, glanced once at my unfinished paper and shoved it back inside. I wasn't in the mood for that either. I checked my cell phone, buying time, and found nineteen missed calls. I frowned at my mom's flashing number, a bitter reminder of the pain she's put her family through. I redialled quickly.

A breathless voice answered. "Hello?" my mom panted. There was a rustling noise in the background and I just knew what she was up to. I dry heaved into the passenger seat. "Hello?"

"Uh, Renee, you called me?" I said uneasily.

"Ooohhhh..." She drew out the word and I knew it wasn't meant for me. It was plain encouragement for Charlie to keep doing things to her. "Right, what do you need, Bella? I'm busy."

"_You_ called _me_," I said firmly, making gestures to myself though she couldn't see me. "I just called to ask what was so urgent that you couldn't just leave a message at home to put it all to rest." I was bitter, and I knew it. This kind of thing made me feel bitter. Talking to Renee, especially while she was at work at another child to hand over... I was more bitter than any teenager cold have been.

"Right, I have some _good_"—she said the word like a purr—"news. I'm pregnant! Isn't that awesome?" She sounded happy, excited even, but it faded into a voice that dripped of raunchy sex. "Oooh, Charlie, keep going! Faster! Faster!"

I flipped the phone closed and open my door in time to throw up. This whole situation was making me sick. Renee is expecting again, and in other words, I am pregnant again, not to mention this whole situation with Caitlyn and Charlie and...and Edward. I made a stupid mistake! I thought, taking out that self-critical feeling on myself again.

But right now, that whole problem with the pedophile living in my house was the last of my issues. "I'm going to fail," I said to myself as I wiped my mouth on a Kleenex. I brought my knees to my chest after closing the door again. Not just fail in school, but fail at life. There's four girls already, under my wing as my own little children and I couldn't afford another. The situation started to weight on me – I started feeling what this baby will do to me.

I'll have to take time of school, care for it, and I won't be able to finish high school. And then...it would be more expenses and more running around; I would need a new vehicle to fit everyone in. I couldn't complete school, go on to college or university, start a life with all this going on – I would always have one of those girls with me. It was one of my worst nightmares that Renee would get pregnant again, and here it is, bitter reality. More responsibilities for me to take on and figure out how to do it all.

I'm a senior. Next year I should be going to college, maybe meeting a guy and starting from there. But I would be taking a little kids with me, children that required more attention that I couldn't split and divide to give to certain priorities.

In other words, I was screwed. Completely screwed.

By the time the bell rang for next period, my eyes were red and my nose was runny. I walked to class, concealing my face with my sweater's hood and my hands in my pockets. Time for biology.

Another tear fell down my face. No, I couldn't go to class in this state. I turned around, almost getting caught in the sea of kids as I headed back for the car. I didn't need this kind of burden, to see Edward's wrongly accused face and know what I did.

I curled up in the back seat of the car and closed my eyes, willing the images of my family's and Edward's faces away.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

My bones locked together and my heart started racing. A teacher, maybe? Or was it the principle knocking on my window? My eyes squeezed shut, hoping this was some kind of weird dream. Did it matter if I slept through third and hopefully fourth period? I mean, I was doing perfectly fine in both, so there was no reason for anyone to get a little angry that I was skipping for a nap.

But who would realize that I was absent? No one paid me attention on a daily basis; I was like the background setting to everyone's perfect little lives.

The tapping continued, a little louder and quicker now. I peeked under my arm and barely opening my eyes so I could at least fake sleep, giving the chance for this person to leave. I peeked under the sleeve that covered my face from the sun to see the culprit drawling me from my sleep.

When I wondered of the people who would notice if I was absent, I only knew one person who would, but not necessarily care. After everything I accused him of – and it was quite a wide spread of things – he was the one to notice I wasn't in class and come find me. Had he seen me this morning? I wondered. Or was he skipping too, to avoid me? I closed my eyes and pretended like I hadn't seen him, or anyone, standing there.

The tapping didn't stop.

Soon a tired voice broke through. "Seriously, Bella, just open the door. Seriously."

I stayed still, frozen by his voice muffled by the glass. I didn't want to wake up and I didn't want to go to class, but more importantly, I didn't want to talk.

All my life I've been right. From the very beginning when Caitlyn was welcomed home, I've been right. Caitlyn had a diaper rash; I was right. Melly needs to sleep with her teddy bear or she can't sleep at all; I was right. The twins were preemies so they wouldn't properly be able to breastfeed like the average children; I was right. I thought Edward molested Caitlyn; huh. Guess who _wasn't_ right? And now here was my chance to admit, full force, that I was wrong.

Edward hadn't stopped that inclusive tapping, and I sat up without looking at him, placing my feet flat on the ground and taking a deep breath. I felt sick.

If he didn't take a step back, it would be his own fault for getting sacked with the door. I opened the back door and swung my feet out to the ground, resting my elbows on my knees. I heard his shoes running against the pavement, but there were no voices at all.

It was nearly silent, only my breathing echoed.

It was probably on my shoulders to say something first, or maybe he should have said something sense he initiated the conversation. But beats passed by and nothing was said. I closed my eyes for a second, before opening them and staring down at the pavement. In the right side of my perpetual vision, I could see what I brought up early, and quickly averted my eyes before I repeated that all over Edward's shoes.

"I'm sorry." It felt like I was talking to the ground. "I was wrong," I admitted reluctantly. "Really wrong." What else was there to say? _Oh, yeah, Edward, I'm so sorry for accusing you of molesting my little sister because I never clued in that my abusive father could have been behind it?_ Right.

"Why didn't you believe me?" he asked, sounding confused. "Did you really think I would lie?"

"Well," I struggled. "I wanted to believe that it wasn't someone that as already disappointed me, past, present, and future... I guess I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," I told the ground again.

He was quite for a moment. "Then who was it that...you know?"

Edward didn't seem like the type of guy who would _like_ little girls, much less children, period.

I wondered how I could answer that inconspicuously. I couldn't admit that the Chief of Police would do this kind of thing, but I couldn't say that I didn't know because I'd already let on to it. "I can't say," I admitted finally.

"You don't trust me now?" he asked.

Again, I struggled. "Its not that. I just...Caitlyn wouldn't want anyone to know." _I wouldn't want anyone to know._ "And its not really a big deal," I added, "because it is going to stop."

On some level we were made up again, but I felt like I owed him more, like we couldn't just go back to being what we were before; whatever we were. I hoped we could go back to that special acquaintance we have before. Sure he was new here, but he couldn't have a hard time making friends – I mean, the little confrontation with Jessica that first day proved that he could be in That Crowd without fault. His family could follow through with that too.

But on some other level I wanted to know that he would prefer me over Jessica Stanley. Maybe it was conceded, but how many kids in Forks High School even acknowledged me on any basis? Right. Next to none. I suffered under that. And then I meet this one boy who does do one thing or another to throw stuff back in my face, taunt or tease me. Maybe, from wherever the Cullens came from, that place have more respect for human life. In Forks, it didn't quite happen that way: The students fed off each other and the pain of the ones lower on the food chain.

"Bella, I have something for you," Edward said suddenly.

My throat got this weird thickness, and I finally looked up at him for the first time. Despite the chill in the air, the sun was out and backlit Edward to near perfection. "What?"

Swinging his backpack around to the front he dug in. I looked down for a second, on the edge of surprise and shock, and back up. He gave a large smile, which I returned in a lesser fashion, as he held up a cherry lollipop.

*grins* I'm officially Team Lolliward!

On the other hand....

*runs and hides* what did you think? Good, bad? Reviews?


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you to the reviews! And say hello to Lolliward ! I'm really sorry about the delay and all..and this is insanely short, but just remember the Author's Note.

Note the name change, everyone!

Okay, and also, I just posted a one-shot and its amazingly sexually explicit, so it you have time, go check it out and review!

_He gave a large smile, which I returned in a lesser fashion, as he held up a cherry lollipop. _

I tried to keep the smile from my face, but it was hard. "You should come over later," Edward suggested, popping the candy from his mouth. "My mom wants to meet you."

I swallowed hard. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, eyebrows pulling together.

"I...I have my sisters to take care of, and there's bedtimes..." I struggled with how to word this. I didn't want another fight or disagreement between us because things finally cooled, and the warming feelings were back. "You know, babies are hard to take care of and all, and when they get off schedule..." Damn, I sounded like such a mom.

"Bella, where are your parents?" Edward asked, his tone serious. In fact, he looked more serious than I've ever seen him before. Dead serious. I wondered if he knew, or if he had an idea where things were going in my household. "Why can't they take care of them?"

For a moment I tapped my foot, biting my lip. "They're...away. I have to take care of my sisters."

"What? By yourself?"

I gave him a blank look. "And you haven't already expected hearing that?" I asked. "When you were over I was the one that had to take care of them. You heard Sophie or Emma, whichever, calling me 'momma'. Didn't you suspect my parents are deadbeats?"

I was back to the point of not wanting to trust the wrong people. One slip up and...and I wouldn't have the girls anymore. But after that problem with Caitlyn and my blaming Edward, I knew I could trust. If not completely then pretty close to it. Yeah, I did still have to watch what I said to and around him, but not as consciously as any other person. Maybe I had more freedom with Edward.

His voice was softer when he spoke again, like he was scared to hurt me. "Your parents don't help at all?"

How do I answer that? I looked out at the parking lot where kids still hung around, but for the most part, they were all gone. "No," I admitted quietly, hoping that he didn't actually hear. "Not at all." Against my wishes and attempts to blink them away, a few tears fell down my cheeks. He didn't need to see this, so I turned away.

There were the sounds of feet shuffling before Edward was right beside. My heart did a weird, painful thud when he put him arm over my shoulders.

"Well, your doing a really good job." He said it like it was only to make me feel better.

"Your just saying that," I laughed humourlessly.

"I've seen how they act around you!" he objected lightly. "If your doing it by yourself then clearly your doing something right."

I shrugged. "I wonder what that is," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. Clearly I did try my best with the girls – I mean, what else could I do? That didn't necessarily mean I was doing things right just because I was trying. It wasn't my goal to make their lives perfect or doing everything perfectly for them; all I did was do my best. All I wanted to do was try my best to raise them – I didn't think I was perfect.

"Your too hard on yourself, Bella," Edward said. "Did you ever think that maybe you were meant to be perfect at taking care of kids?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Bella, I knew something was up the first time I was at your house. And I didn't even know you are a...well, that your kind of like a mom, and yet I could still see how happy they are. They're little perfect little angels."

A smile stared to form, but I washed it away. "I swear they understand what's up. Even Sophie and Emma."

"Maybe they're just as smart as you," he suggested.

A weird feeling started in my throat and plunged into my stomach. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was some sort of sickening feeling that couldn't be placed on some kind of stomach ache. Maybe it was just That Time of Month again. I hoped.

To distract from the awkward silence, I continued with the first topic before we got sidetracked on the deadbeat parents. "I'll come over if I can bring the parade."

Ten minutes later we pulled up to the elementary school where Caitlyn stood with Melly's hand in hers. Edward managed to talk me into letting him drive us there, and despite the short-of-one-seat car, I agreed – after putting both car seats in. Caitlyn took a few steps toward the Volvo, but didn't get too close. She had ridden in the vehicle before, but maybe she was just a little off-balance with this happening again.

I stepped out and met them halfway, picking up Melly. She laid her head on my shoulder, still under the weather.

"Why's he here?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"We're going to visit the Cullen family," I said slowly, still unsure of this myself. It was one thing that there was school tomorrow, but a whole other that they all that scheduled bedtimes so they weren't unbearable.

"Why?"

"Just for a visit," I shrugged. "No reason, I guess." I felt short of words after Edward's and my conversation, but I tried not to feel like nothing but a little sand bag. I wasn't really feeling for anything right now, maybe a little emotional. Like I was holding something back.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Caitlyn whispered, like we were sharing a secret.

I shook my head, and even though I laughed, I wondered if we would get in trouble. Even the interval between Renee and Charlie and us, I was still feeling like we were about to tread hot water. "Its all good, Caitlyn," I said confidently. "You won't be in any trouble." However I couldn't be so confident about myself.

As I buckled Melly in the back seat – poor child was so sick – Caitlyn asked, "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Don't whine," I drawled, running a hand through Melly's hair before closing the door. I turned to my little sister. "For now you sit on my lap. When we pick up the twins I'll sit back there with Melly."

"But I'm not—"

I pulled her into the car before she could continue to complain, sitting her on my lap. Edward attempted to say something to her, but she totally pulled the silent treatment. All I could do was shake my head at her. Edward only needed a little refreshment to where the babysitter lived, which I gave up instantly and pointed out streets. I ran in while Melly and Caitlyn stood outside of the car.

At least Melly didn't give Edward the silent treatment.

I gathered the twins and their bags, buckling them into their seats. With these four girls nothing was easy, or be a walk in the park. Everyone was talking at once, Melly and Caitlyn arguing, and the little ones flailing their limbs. It was hectic, and on the outside it may have looked funny or entertaining; to me it was a pain and hurt in weird ways.

Emma and Sophie sat on either side of me, and I cradled Melly in my lap.

Caitlyn sat in the passenger seat beside Edward.

"Caitlyn called me a mean name," Melly whined.

"When?"

"When you were getting them." She pointed to Emma and over her shoulder at Sophie.

I looked up over at Caitlyn. She had a slightly guilty look on her face. "What did you call her, Caitlyn?" I said firmly. She didn't respond, only looked out the window. "Caitlyn, I asked you a question. What did you call her?" I glanced at Edward, worried I was making myself look psychotic.

Yet Caitlyn wasn't offering up any information. It was really ticking my patients. "Melly, she didn't mean it," I said quietly, running my fingers through her hair. "She's just having a bad day, okay?"

"But it was mean, momma." I looked down at her, shocked she would say that. When was the last time Melly called me her mom? She looked up at me pleadingly, innocent. "Bella?"

"I...Caitlyn, please say sorry."

She turned a fraction to her sister. "Sorry," she mumbled, turning back around. Her attitude really was starting to make me want to argue with her about it, but I resisted.

Did I really need to make myself look any more like an incapable teenager dealing with family issues already? Didn't think so.

There was chatter on each side of me which filled the silence of Edward nor I saying anything. It kind of felt awkward with all the quiet and squeaky voices, but I was too trained on other thoughts to try to fill the void.

What would his family think of me? Here Edward is, bringing a friend who is toting four young girls around. What would cross your mind if you saw a sight like that? I was only partly concerned about the girls' behaviour – as I saw it as a reflection on me – but I had more faith in the two younger ones then Caitlyn and Melly. Hopefully Caitlyn would get her things together and straight out.

I leaned forward, close to Edward's ear so no one could hear. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure, why not?" He _sounded_ like this meant little.

"Just making sure," I mumbled, sitting back and holding tighter to Melly. After a few more seconds of prodding at the thoughts, I announced, "_Everyone_ will be on their best behaviour tonight no matter what, with the exception of the babies. Melinda. Caitlyn."

Caitlyn said, "I know."

"Can't I just go to sleep?" Melly asked, that curious tone in her voice she always had.

"Instead of being good? I don't think so."

No matter what happened tonight, I didn't care. All I wanted was for the Cullens to have the most positive impression of me and the girls, just so I could feel like I really was doing something right.

Eek! *hides* Short!


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry its taken so long, but I think you all have become immune to the wait. **

**And one more thing...a little collection of one-shots will start it be dished out ASAP. Enjoy. ;) I know what all you pervs like. **

**Now playing: Flyleaf – I'm so Sick ;P**

* * *

The Cullens lived way out on the outskirts of Forks, and when Edward turned down a dirt road lined with trees, I wondered if he was just leading us to destruction.

"Where do you live?" I asked carefully.

"Just back here," he replied, pointing ahead. Why so deep in the forest, though? "Its this really old house from the nineteen-hundreds. Absolutely _huge_." As he said the last word, I realized he wasn't exaggerating. Even Caitlyn sat forward, eyes wide. I tried to suppress my surprise.

It was so _beautiful_. Huge and stunning. The greenery and vegetation surrounding the house, invading the paneling was amazing in contrast. If I'd seen it while on hike – with the impossibility of that – I wouldn't have even been able to fathom who would live here. Was this the personality of the Cullens? It was one thing to have to make an impression on his parents, but Edward had a load of siblings too; it put so much more pressure.

As I released Caitlyn and Melly from the confines of the car, they both lingered hand-in-hand by the car while I got the twins. I was starting at a turtle pace, unable to make myself go faster. The pressure hurt. This felt like too much...to meet Edward's family...all of them. I actually felt like crying, I was so nervous.

As I picked up Emma and put her on my hip, she leaned toward Edward – who was actually holding Melly's other hand – and he held his arm open. I watched somewhat envious. The fact that I wasn't the only person Emma loved and cuddled with, but also that all of Edward's attention wasn't on me. Maybe I was being selfish, but for once in my life someone has paid more attention to me in almost two weeks than I've had in seventeen years, and now he's putting his attention to Emma.

After unloading a giant diaper bag, I grabbed Sophie, who looked about ready to doze off any second, and slammed the door. "I'm nervous," I admitted quietly.

Edward made no movement toward the house. "Don't be. You've met my dad, and no one is much different. The only hard-ass is Rosalie, but this face"—he tapped Emma's nose, forcing her to burst out into giggles—"will soften her up."

"But what about your mom?" I was still so unsure of this. "It's the fact that I'm totting in four little girls..."

"Ahhh," he drawled, like he was finally getting it. "Your worried what they'll think of you?" I nodded. "They're not judgemental, Bella, I promise. Emmett, Alice and my mom _love_ kids."

"But what about what they think of _me?_"

"They'll love you. I swear I won't say anything about your...situation, too, if that helps," he added uncertainly.

I bit my lip, thinking. "Yeah, I guess it does kind of help. Thanks."

"Anything to help you, Bella." He smirked.

Heat rose in my cheeks. I looked down to try hiding it but I think he saw. "Okay, let's do this," I mumbled, starting toward the front door at a snail's pace.

"This is your house?" Caitlyn asked quietly, voice mixed in awe. I smiled to myself, cradling Sophie tightly.

"Yes it is," Edward said.

"Preeeettttttttyyyyyyyy!" Melly shouted, and at the sound of her shrill, I turned. She was smiling hugely up at Edward, so huge and so _innocent_ that it stung my eyes and tugged my heart. Emma wasn't the only one that was adoring Edward.

Even Melly had never smiled at me this wide.

Half of me wanted to feel insulted that I wasn't even getting all of the attention of one of the girls, but I was too happy to see them interacting with someone new. It wouldn't have just effected me if Edward decided we couldn't be friends anymore – Emma and Melly would not be too impressed.

I kisses Sophie's cheek quickly, hoping for this not to be a huge disaster.

Edward walked in front of me, opening the door and gesturing me through. "I'm home!" he shouted, the sound echoing back. My heart almost started echoing in my ears, it was hammering so hard. The girls trailed behind and I could tell they were even more unsettled then me. However, Emma was going crazy. Her legs were kicking Edward's thigh with the fabric of his shirt clung in her hands, but he didn't really seem to notice. I reached over and pinched her fingers in mine lightly, enough to make her squeal with delight.

"Hey, Eddie!" The voice visibly made the the girls jump, and Emma's smile disappeared. Melly wrapped her arms around Edward's leg, hiding behind him like this would protect her from the scary voice. Even I flinched slightly and took a step back – which made the side of Edward's mouth tug slightly – as Emmett Cullen rounded the corner.

I'd heard many things of him from Edward, and the description he'd given wasn't exaggerated. From across the cafeteria I had seen Emmett before – as well as all the Cullen clan – but he didn't look nearly as big as he did up close. My earlier worries started to fire up again.

The big guy, standing one and half, maybe two, feet above me, jumped back with wide eyes. A beat of silence flared as Emmett looked at every face, looking genuinely frightened. Had he never seen children before? "What's with this fucking munchkin invasion?" he shouted, appalled. "Should I start packing my things or what?" He craned his neck around and inspecting each little face. Caitlyn stood by the door like she was ready to book-it out of here any moment.

"Emmett, shut up and don't swear," Edward snapped. "Virgin ears."

"Correction," Emmett said, raising his hand to touch Emma. She cowered away and he dropped the hand. "Virgins."

"God fuck, Emmett, that's disgusting."

"Ah, Edward, don't swear. Virgin ears."

I watched the exchange with amusement and overlooking the swearing. Emma and Sophie were just entering that time where they repeated what you say, but it could be driven out of their mind easily. The whole "virgin" comment was a little harder to overlook.

Finally Edward stepped to the side with a grunt in Emmett's direction, and gestured to me. "Bella, this is my obnoxious brother Emmett. Emmett, Bella," Edward said.

"Hi."

"'Sup, short stuff?" Emmett winked and I noticed his eyes were exactly like Edward's. I smiled sarcastically and rolled my eyes slightly, and quite bravely. This guy could crush me at the first sight of my ignorance. "Mmm, 'kay," he announced, turning back to Edward. "And when did you have a baby?" Emmett's eyes flickered to Sophie. "Or two?"

"These are Bella's sisters, douche," Edward said sweetly. "The twins, Emma and Sophie, and Melly and Caitlyn."

"I see," Emmett drawled in that evil scientist voice that made me burst out laughing. But the voice dropped as he asked: "Wait, they're her sister's kids or they're literally her little sisters?"

I don't think I've ever seen someone so innocently confused. "They are _my_ little sisters, Emmett," I informed him.

He quirked a dark eyebrow as he took a step forward. I felt like I probably should have been scared of him, but the smirk on his face just wasn't frightening. "Already you have taken on that sarcastic note with me, Bella..." Emmett was going with that perfect deep voice but broke off with a scowl.

I shifted Sophie on my hip and adjusted the strap of the diaper bag, suppressing a smile. "Swan."

"Bella Swan," he continued deeply. "You will get along great with my Rosalie." He waved a hand dramatically, like he didn't approve of this. "And everyone else will get along with Alice."

He left us in the hallway in a weird silence. I wondered if it was an Emmett thing, where he was like a hurricane going through a small village and leaving nothing behind, not even words. I couldn't see what he and Edward had in common.

"How are you guys related again?" I asked dubiously.

"I am the oldest," Edward said, attempting to set Emma down. But she wouldn't have it, letting out a wail and clinging her legs around his hips as far as she could. "Emmett and Alice are twins, one year younger than us. My parents adopted a set of twins when we lived in Chicago. Rosalie and Jasper."

"All right," I said, storing this away.

Edward looked at me for a moment, synchronizing my face. I tried to look away but something about his eyes just coaxed me to keep looking at him.

"Are we gonna go yet, Edward?" Melly asked timidly, tugging on his sleeve. I blushed, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I hate to interrupt," Caitlyn said quietly, "but that guy was swearing."

I looked pointedly at Edward. "Your right, Caitlyn, he was swearing and it was a _horrible_ thing to do."

Edward guiltily looked down at the little girl. "He won't do it again, I promise." She nodded quietly and turned her head away.

Without further delay, Edward led us out of the hallway and into what I assumed to be the living room. A large, spacious room with a plasma TV and leather furniture. Beside the Cullen mansion, the Swan shack would look shabby. A complete waste of space on a small road in Forks. This house was like a diamond in a pile of gritty stones.

Sitting on the black leather couch was a small girl, another I had seen from a distance – Alice, I guessed. Her hair was so black and when she glanced over her shoulder, I saw her bright blue eyes. There was a subtle similarity between her and Emmett, and an even less similarity with Edward. Beside her sat another girl that I had never laid eyes on – and I would have remembered if I had. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning, and I couldn't fathom the lack of blood between her and Edward. The girl gave me a brief look before her eyes wondering around a bit. I pulled Sophie closer, unsure. She turning back to the TV without a single word.

The girl with black hair gave a little gasp and broke out into a smile. But before she could say anything, Edward cut in: "Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella. My friend."

"Hi, Alice."

"Hello, Bella." Her smile was so wide and contagious. "And who is this?" she asked, turning on that baby-voice.

Edward again took care of the introductions again, and I started to feel more and more exposed. I felt more pressure that I was sure no one else felt themselves. Something felt wrong here, and I didn't know how to fix it.

"I'm just going to go up to my room," the blond girl said unsurely, rising from the couch and disappearing upstairs.

A guilty feeling washed over me, though the comment wasn't directed toward me; but it felt like it was intended to be because of me. I glanced at Edward to see he was looking at me, like he secretly wondered how that comment would affect me. But before I could read into that expression, my eyes fell away from his on their own.

"Don't mind her," he murmured. "She was born and raised bitter."

I cracked a half-smile. "Right," I muttered, setting Sophie down on the floor.

Edward didn't press the issue further but I could tell he wanted to. "Alice, where are mom and dad?" he asked his sister.

She looked up in a daze from her knees, right in front of Melly. "Last minute plans. They're out, won't be back until, like, midnight."

At the same time of feeling immense relief at this, I felt disappointment. I badly wanted to get this part over with and out of the way. Just so any embarrassment over this occurrence of bringing my sisters along could be shaken out, and I could breath naturally.

Maybe when I finally got to meet Edward's mother, I wouldn't be bringing a child parade with me.

"That's just great," Edward said sarcastically, setting down the child in his arms. He glanced at me with a smirk. "So sorry to disappoint you now, Bella..."

I mimicked the sarcasm. "Heartbroken."

Edward laughed and I saw Alice crack a smile. "Hey Alice, are you fit to babysit for a few? I want to give Bella the grand tour."

"Always, Bella," she said reassuringly, directing the statement at me though I didn't ask. The look in her eyes was something between evil and suggestive. But there was so much kindness that my disappointment subsided, and I felt myself smile. "Emmett loves kids and I bet Jasper'll love all these!"

"Thanks Alice," I told her gratefully, laughing a little nervously though. "Just watch all the swearing please."

"Of course, Bella," she called as Edward led me away. I got a few sad looks from from the girls and some whimpers from the twins. But then I heard the mentioning of a trampoline and they positively came to life like I've never seen before.

**

* * *

**

This was especially long for you guys and here's why. I want everyone who read this to review. Now I know that sounds drastic, but even if it's a cute little smiley face or an XD it will mean the WORLD to me.

**And maybe if we get a total of 100 after this chapter – OR MORE, wink, wink, nudge, nudge – you'll get an update say...TOMORROW!**

**Review for the all-female parade to have everything they want. **

**Love, Glitter. **


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't even know what to say. You guys all shocked the hell out of me. Oh, and by the way, Emmett was supposed to creep you out. :)**

**Okay, I promised this for yesterday, but I didn't plan what's about to happen. It just...happened. So hard to write too... :(**

**Songs on my mind: Shinedown – Second Chance and Flyleaf - Missing**

"Emmett was just being Emmett," Edward said coolly.

"He called a bunch of kids 'virgins', Edward. That is so _not_ normal," I protested.

"But that's Emmett. He's not normal. Trust me, it means little...just a stupid little comment off the top of his head. Its all good, Bella. Believe me."

"I do. Its just..." I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Did you know this is too good to be true?" I asked him suddenly.

His eyebrows pulled together and he looked at me uncomfortably. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean that your too good to be true. That your house is too good to be true. That your whole family is too good to be true. I want to thank you, but..." I looked away, shuffling my feet. I was already in too deep to just ignore it. "Look, the girls have never been around so many people that actually want to...entertain them, I guess you could say, and I don't want something to go wr—"

"Uh, if this is too much for you Bella, I can just take you home I guess..." His hand reached up to scratch his head and I could see the confusion. "Or you just don't have to tell me this...whatever your about to say..."

It was one of those awkward moments I'd always read about or seen in movies. I wondered what on earth I was doing, but my mouth just wouldn't stop running.

"Ever sense you've met them, the girls, and they know you now and they like you...I don't want to see them get hurt," I said, distractedly tracing the silver of a picture frame on the wall. The baby had such trademark eyes and hair; Edward was an adorable child. "Emma is always so happy when she sees you, and Melly..." I looked at him quickly; he looked interestingly perplexed. I laughed once at the words on my tongue. "Melly doesn't get close to anyone, and she really likes you too."

There was another beat of silence. "But what about you, Bella?"

This time I looked at him, confused. "What about me?"

He smiled for only a second. "You always talk about them. Everything circulates around those four girls. You always talk about them and what they need or deserve, but I never hear anything about you, Bella. Tell me... What do you want?"

My mouth felt dry. Edward was far from a stupid person, far from a blind one too: He had to have had his own hunches, especially after the Caitlyn issue, about my family. He _had_ to know. I just did not what to say it. My eyes went back to the picture and I turned my back to him. "I want a friend that I know won't turn on me. I want to know that every decision I make for myself"—_and the girls_, I mentally added—"is the right one." When he didn't say anything, I added what I thought to be necessary:

"I've never had friends, Edward. I was always the...the weird one, I guess. No one wanted to spend time with me ever, and I was in withdrawal. But things just got...out of control when Caitlyn was born. Um...my family just fell into a whirlwind of disgust and...horrible tendencies," I struggled, bordering the truth carefully. "And then Melly came along, and soon later there were two babies. Everything just got worse and worse and there's no way to make things better. I've done my best but I have to protect them."

Edward was struck in silence, staring at me like I had a third head. I felt bad to dump this on him, but my excuse was that he asked.

"What I want, Edward, is a friend that won't abandon me or the girls. That's all I want," I mumbled. "And all I have is the girls."

I don't know what I expected him to say. Poor boy. Just moves to Forks, befriends a maniac and gets this horrible lecture. I knew he didn't deserve to be put through this, but it needed to be known that if he was going to change his mind about friendship, he better do it quick. Before all the girls were head-over-heels for him.

Before I was.

"Bella, what's going on in your family?"

I did expect this question at some point, just not so soon. I glanced down the hallway, in the direction that I heard a chorus of giggles and little footsteps. It instinctively brought a smile to my face. "Is there a place that we can go with more privacy?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Yeah, sure, follow me," he mumbled quickly, starting down the hall in the opposite direction. I followed slowly, trying to put my thoughts in a single order. Maybe I could be something like happy with this friendship if this was all out in the open. To anyone else I would have turned my back to them and told them to mind their own business, but here I was, about to offer it up. Everything up.

And I didn't even know why.

Edward took me through the kitchen and to a door on the far left, which led down a long strand of stairs. Edward flicked on the light and gestured me first. I went uneasily and as I continued the decent I realized that this was the basement. The floor was hardwood and the walls were dark. A bar spread over the far corner, a pool table and air hockey table in the center. There was a huge sound system across the room surrounded by couches and chairs.

Wow.

"I barely have a family," I muttered, looking at the blank wall. "I have no one."

"What happens behind closed doors?"

"Too much." I finally looked at Edward. "There are different levels of abuse at my house – its made up of obedience." When I saw the look on Edward's face, I realized what I'd just said. What I'd confessed. I had the urge to cry and run, but something was keeping me there. What I hated the most was that my mouth still didn't stop moving. "Yes, I've finally told someone," I said aloud, not necessarily to Edward. "My parents abuse me. My father hits me when I do something wrong, or he's just bored. Once I broke my nose because of it."

The silence was just as expected – cold and awkward. Edward looked at me completely blank, surpassing plain shock or astonishment. I should have kept my mouth shut, I shouldn't have even come here in the first place.

"You...Bella, you really didn't have to tell me all that..." he mumbled. I watched as he wondered off to the bar, picking up a crystal glass and filling it up with a dark golden liquid. He tipped it back and I watched as he quickly drained it. "You want some?" he offered distantly. "Its this Russian stuff – fifty percent alcohol."

"Uh...I don't drink or...anything," I muttered awkwardly.

"Me neither, but right now, I think we could both use something a little stiff."

"Do your parents let you drink like this?" I asked hesitantly. I may not have been raised to avoid alcohol but I did grow up seeing how it could transform a person; I didn't want to see that happen to myself. And I definitely did not want to see Edward transform into something only alcohol can bring out in a person.

He sighed. "They taught me the pros of moderation," he corrected. Edward seemed to visibly snap back to our conversation from a minute ago, and looked down at the now-empty glass. "I really didn't want to know that, Bella. That's...that's just sick."

There was no way of passing this off as something every kid in Forks went through.

"You didn't have to hear that," I agreed, "but I just...I had to tell you." I exhaled, sitting down on one of the couches. "I just planned on telling you that my sisters don't deserve to have every good thing in their life ripped away. And I know they really like you, and I just don't want to see you to..." I struggled, searching for a word that didn't make it sound like he was in a lifelong commitment. "Drift away, I guess."

"This is a lot, Bella," he said quietly. "Its making it hard to be just friends."

"This is my point. If you don't want to be friends, I knew you to make that decision now. Before you have a parade of four little girls on your heels everywhere you go."

Edward laughed as he hoped up on the bar, much more relaxed now. "This is like a lecture. At first, I had no idea what you wanted to talk about, and this wasn't even close to my guess."

"I just wanted you to know. Even if you didn't." I looked at him across the room but it was hard to read his expression. "Are you going to try to forget it?" I asked hopefully.

"Without a doubt. Are you going to promise to never drop something like that on me?"

I smiled tightly. "I'm pretty sure I have no more skeletons like that."

"Like the abuse one?" Edward mumbled, so quietly that I almost didn't hear. I didn't even know if he wanted me to.

"Its ending though," I said quickly. "He's stopped. Behind closed doors, my family is just distant. The abuse has stopped." What other choice did I have to lie? I shouldn't have opened my mouth and just blabbed; why hadn't I cut out all the crap and lecture, and just went to the point? I just _had_ to say it. Maybe, being the new kid and all, he would think nothing of it and be too shy to do anything. Maybe he would be one of those kids that couldn't talk to their parents in a civilized way enough to say, "Hey, Mom, I know this girl that's being abused."

I hoped that was the case.

"So, how about that tour now?" Edward asked.

I smiled guiltily, realizing that I'd taken from said tour. "Absolutely."

As we started back up the stairs – after a thorough explanation about the basement – I asked what we were having for dinner.

"Well, my ever-so reliable parents," he said dramatically, "have left us to fend for ourselves. And because we will significantly start a fire, I think we're going for pizza."

I smiled. "My favourite."

***laughing* This was really hard to write because they just started talking...and I couldn't make them stop! You must know how I feel. Cheers for when characters just don't STFU. Yeah, so I think I may have jumbled some stuff up and mixed ideas together...but I am not feeling myself today. LOL. Bare with me till next update.**

**Review for Edward to put down the half-alcohol Russian drink and pick up lollipops.**

**Love, Glitter. 3**


	15. Chapter 14

**My email isn't working so on my laptop I kept up and just refreshed every once in a while after chapter 13 went up. Few hours later I went into the kitchen and grabbed my iPod, laptop being shut off I decided to check. Logged into it – mobile version! – on my iPod and it said, under 'Responsibilities" 128 reviews. At first I was like, hmm. But then I remembered last time I checked it was 112. I started crying. **

**Yeah. No joke.**

**I cried. I few minutes later it was at 130. Hour later at 131.**

**I tear up every time I think about – I'm about to cry right now. I love you guys, I really do. If I get lots more reviews – hint, hint, nudge, nudge – maybe I'll complete the banner for this story. **

**I just learned how to work Photoshop – slightly – and I spent hours doing ONE banner. **

**...And another few trying to get in onto the Internet...**

"This house is amazing," I said in awe. "I can't believe you live here."

He smiled. "Pretty good for Forks, huh?"

"Good? Try amazing. Its so...amazing here."

"Mmm," he hummed in response, a typical guy response I'd always heard.

The house really was a craft, stunning in every way and incredibly spacious. The indoor pool, the sauna...the library. What shocked me most was when he told me they also had an outdoor pool and hot tub, directing to the floor-to-ceiling window from the library. It was _huge_ and so blue, looking so appealing, even though it was far from swim-worthy weather.

As we started back down the hall and the sounds of little-girl laughter echoed, I turned to Edward, stopping him. "Please don't mention it to anyone," I said quickly. "Ever."

He looked down at me for a few seconds as if he were weighing his options. "I already said I wouldn't tell, Bella. I promise." I nodded, walking ahead of him when he grabbed onto my arm and stopped me. "You have to let me help you," he murmured hastily.

I shook my head quickly. "No. No you can't, Edward." I exhaled. "You can't make a big deal out of this – it can't get out. It will ruin everything!" This sent my breathing onto a rage of hyperventilation. I knew I shouldn't have come here, I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved—

"But you need help!" he objected, yelling in the whispering way. "Your getting abused in your own house, Bella, your living in fear with those four little girls! I don't want to see this happen."

"Well, no one's forcing you to watch," I grumbled, turning away and heading for the girls.

Melly was the first to run to me and I picked her up, kissing her cheek. I put her on my hip as I watched what Alice and the girls were doing.

_Playing_. It was as simple as that and yet so far from it. Alice was ticking Emma, making her laugh so hard I thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. Caitlyn was even smiling while Sophie was passed out on couch. It was the cutest thing ever. Completely spread and knocked out, Sophie's lips were parted with her arms flopped out. Poor girl. So exhausted.

"Alice, what are you doing to my little girl?" I asked half-heartily.

She grinned up at me. "We're having _fun_, thank you very much!"

I sat down on the couch with Melly on my lap, gently running my fingers through the little hair Sophie had. Alice feel down beside Emma, breathing hard, exaggerating of course.

"You tired me out!" She ticked Emma's sides again, forcing a squeal out of her.

"When are we eating?" Edward asked, taking it upon himself to go over and pick up Emma from the floor. He held her in his own arms, making funny faces at her. Naturally, her adoration for him showed through and she started patting his cheeks, making hollow sounds. "Um...ow," Edward drawled, sticking his tongue out at her.

The emotion had been wiped from our previous conversation and he was back to being Lolliward.

"Pizza will be here any second now," Alice said, rising to her feet and dusting off her knees. "You guys ready?"

I set Melly down and she ran to attach her hand to Alice's on the opposite side of Caitlyn, and they disappeared down the hall. I relaxed back into the couch with my hand on my Sophie's little head. It had been years sense I had ever felt so safe at one place and so relaxed all the same. The Cullens felt like a little sanctuary – like I couldn't be hurt here. Though I found it easier to protect my girls here, away from pain and misfortune, I also felt more vulnerable here. There was only so much I could do in someone else's home...

"Look Bella, I know I said I didn't want to talk, but I can't get this off my mind!" Edward gripped, his own frustration-induced rage seeping through. "Can I please ask you something?" I shook my head numbly. "Bella, please? This is getting me so..."

"Grossed out? Disgusted with me?" I accused, standing up and immediately stepping forward for Emma. He held her away and I frowned.

"I never said that," he muttered. "Just knowing that...it makes me sick. You have to let me help you, Bella, I'll do anything, I swear. Just let me..." He looked down at Emma. "Let me help you guys."

"How?" I asked. "I have everything I need – I'm doing just fine right now. Once school's done, I'm heading off to college with them." To distract myself from his horrible pinning gaze, I slowly scooped my hands under Sophie's arms, my fingers spreading out to support her head, as I lifted her up and into my arms. Her breathing wavered for a second but her cheek fell flat against my shoulder, and I felt the even breaths against my neck.

Edward stepped closer. "You can't believe that. You can't believe that you can just take your sisters away without your parents having a say – they have custody," he said gently. Like he was trying to break some news to me, which I guess he was. This was like a slow torture.

Knowing I really couldn't protect them how I wished I could.

"I will, though," I told him seriously. "I know I can't just take them, but I have no option – I can't just leave them! Something will happen and I won't be able to live with myself if...if something happens. I'll get custody of them."

"Bella, its not that easy. You would have to tell a judge why you should get custody of four young girls, and you can't just dodge the truth. You'll have to say that your being abused."

No one needed to know that. I already knew about everything in that process of gaining the rights of children from extensive Google jobs, and I was already aware that this is no walk in the park. I had to prove that I was better, which shouldn't have been too hard, but it was the part of showing that I could convince them that I could support us all when I didn't even have a job.

I sat back down on the couch, defeated. Suddenly I wasn't even slightly hungry. I just wanted to cry: I'd never felt so vulnerable, so _helpless_. Always doing what I could with what I had, there was never a reason to doubt that the girls would have the best life I could give. I couldn't just give in and leave them behind – I wouldn't even consider it.

My face buried itself in Sophie's hair, my eyes squeezing shut, unshed tears building up behind the eyelids.

"Bella, don't cry," Edward said tiredly. I felt the couch dip and an arm around my shoulders, his hand trying to coax my chin up. I looked away, head still bent and my hair covering all view.

That's all I could do now: cry. Cry for the abuse. Cry for the turn my life took. Cry for every responsibility I had to take on.

Footsteps sounded distantly. "Are you guys – oh, sorry to interrupt!" I recognized the voice as Emmett's. I couldn't bear to look up so he could see that I was crying over my sleeping sister.

"We'll be there in a minute," Edward said after a moment of silence. "Can you take the girls, though?" I saw out of the corner of my eye as Emma's slip-on—clad feet hit the floor and Emmett's heavier footsteps getting closer.

"Here, Bella, I'll take her," he said gently. I moved Sophie so she was cradled in both my arms and slowly held her up to Emmett, my eyes cast down with my hair blocking everything out. If only it could block out the pain. "Oh, sleepy baby!" he whispered in a goofy voice that made me smile. "Its so cute! Uh, which is which?"

"Sophie is the sleeping one and Emma is the awake one, Em," Edward said flatly, forgetting any humour in the situation.

I looked up enough to watch Emma walk while holding Emmett's hand, his crippled back, and just the top of Sophie's head around his left arm. There was something so...alluring about a big, strong male holding a small, delicate child.

I don't know how long Edward let me cry into his chest but it had to be closing on an hour, and I was growing exhausted. My eyelashes were stuck together from the tears, but no matter how hard I tried to stop I would think of something that slowly helped to break me inside. Why Edward put up with me this way, I had no idea. Did he not have better things to do than support an emotional teenager with problems to boot?

Edward continued to whisper for me to calm down. It took a few more minutes before I could breath steadily and the tears started seeping into my pores, my grip still not faltering on Edward. It felt good to be this close to someone and someone who actually cared.

"I don't know why you care about me," I whispered hoarsely. "I'm nothing special, I have nothing to offer you. You could have such better friends..."

His hand smoothed over my hair. "I care about you, Bella, because to me you are special. I'd rather be friends with someone real and more down-to-earth than someone like Jessica. I can't stand loud people," he laughed. "Plus, I swear Emma is my long-lost daughter."

I laughed once, quietly. "Long-lost daughter? Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"She loves me, Bella!"

"I know," I smiled.

"And you are special." I opened my mouth to contradict him, but he continued on. "No, don't say your not, because clearly the way I see you and you see yourself, are two different worlds. I like you, Bella, a _lot_. I have never met anyone your age that is so caring, beautiful and intelligent."

I stared at him in silence. "Where you homeschooled?" I asked dryly.

He shook his head and I would have swore I saw an eye roll. "I like you a lot, Bella, because you are special," he told me. I felt heat rising in my cheeks again at his words. "You are like no other."

"I like you a lot too," I admitted quietly, embarrassed. I'd never liked a boy as much as I liked Edward, but that was probably because I distanced myself from other kids. Who would want anyone to find out that they are abused? But it felt different telling Edward. It felt..._good_, as much as I regretted it. I knew I liked Edward a lot more than I should, a lot more than what was safe.

"Are you ready to go eat now?" he asked, putting his hand over mine that was crumpling his T-shirt. "Everyone's in the theatre room."

I gave him a look. "The theatre room?" I repeated levelly.

"Yeah, I didn't show you it because I wanted it to be a surprise. Let's go." Edward grabbed my hand and feverishly wiped at my eyes with my free hand. He led me down the same hall and stopped in the kitchen.

He gestured to the door around the corner, the one I'd assumed was some sort of closet. A faint noise was coming from the door. Edward twisted the knob and the noise got louder as a steep set of dark stairs opened before us. As we made our way down I saw that a row of theatre-style chairs spread across most of the room in front of the theatre-style screen, and behind them was a bar. I saw candy and popcorn machine, a mini-refrigerator sitting on the bar.

This was incredibly. I looked over my shoulder at Edward incredulously. He just grinned softly at me and gestured me forward.

In front of the chairs were three mattresses laid out and pizza boxes galore. I noticed that, pushed to the far corner of the room and just out of the light of the screen, was another mattress with two little bodies on it. Melly and Caitlyn were sitting on one of the mattresses between Alice and Jasper, while Rosalie was sitting on the other side of Jasper.

Edward sat down beside Emmett on the chairs, right in front the screen, and I sat beside him. Only after a second of the high volumes of the movie did I make my way over to check on the twins. I walked more steps than I would have thought possible for a single room in this house. It was HUGE. Even when I glanced back, everyone looked small. Even Emmett. Maybe there was more to this house than I thought.

I crouched down beside them. Both were out cold, exhausted. I could tell they wouldn't be waking up for awhile, though I did wonder how they could sleep through this. Even to me it was incredibly loud.

As I straightened up, still looking at the girls, I started to get that watched feeling. Glancing over my shoulder I saw both Edward and Emmett looking at me and talking. Where they talking about me? I wondered. It felt like it. I put the feelings aside as I turned around – noticing that they both looked away – and went back to my seat.

We ate, we talked, we laughed, and I'd never felt so included in my life. At the same time of feeling happy, I felt worry. Dragging people under with me was scary, but not as scary as what would happen when Charlie finds out someone knows about the abuse.

Edward took us home about ten and as I watched him drive away, I felt my happiness draining.

Back to the routine and, after listening to the answering machine, back to the abuse without someone to lean on.

**Not a cliffy, my loves! Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I do need to give 'An Intense Dark Side' and 'Three's a Family' some intimate attention, though, so. I'm thinking an EPOV is going to be needed some. And I have a banner. I also have three story idea swimming in my head...**

**Review for update and Responsibilities banner!**

**Love, Glitter 3**


	16. Chapter 15

**I love reviews. You guys rock, as always, can we get over 170? What do I have to do to get to 200 reviews by one chapter? Make Renee leave Forks with all the girls and never come back? Oh, no, now that's just a bitch move.**

**Review, babes! =) I was looking through the hits on this and realized every chapter has been reviewed. That's amazing. **

"Isabella."

"Renee," I said stiffly, nodding once at her and turned away. True to the message on the answering machine, Renee and Charlie were home a few hours later, and I silently thanked God that I was home. I probably would have been killed if they saw I was out so late. "Empty my bags and put them in the closet," she said swiftly, starting up the stairs. I glanced at the clock. Well past midnight, and I had school the next day.

I sighed, already feeling that emotional imbalance settling in and maybe a few tears ready to fall. But I did as I was told, unpacking everything and loading the washing machine. By the time I got to bed that night, it was closing in a two a.m.

Zombie: a dead body that has been brought back to life by a supernatural force.

Where was my supernatural force? I woke up, dead, got everyone ready as quickly as possible and sat them all in front of the TV with breakfast so I could get ready. I slipped on my old, ripped jeans and fitted pull-over before putting my worn sneakers on. I grabbed my bag and loaded everyone in the car. Staying true to the routine, I dropped off the twins at the babysitters – both unusually grumpy – and then to the elementary school to drop off Caitlyn and Melly. Melly tried to pull the sick card while Caitlyn was asked for another trip to the Cullens.

"Uh, we'll probably go another weekend, Cait," I told her unsurely, hoping not to get her hopes to high. "Why?"

"It was lots of fun," she said. "Alice was being so nice to me."

"She's a little angel," I agreed.

I headed off to school feeling lightheaded, cramping stomach and completely nauseous. This would be an incredibly long day.

And also true to the thought, it would never end. It felt like my classes had an hour added to each of them and lunch was shortened. Edward tried to get me to sit with him and his family at lunch, but I declined without an excuse. I just wanted to be alone, even after all they gave me yesterday. I skipped most of the ridicule that day, hiding behind my hood, but received the minimal gist of Lauren.

For a second I considered skipping Gym because of the light-headedness, but decided against it and made my way down to the gym. As I was about to push the doors a hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped but realized it was just Alice.

"You scared me," I murmured, hand over my heart.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly, giggling and taking my hand, leading me from the doors. I tried to protest but she shushed me, claiming we needed to talk. "If you don't mind," she added.

I bit my lip. "Uh, what is this about?" I asked carefully, my mind turning over the worst. The Cullens moving, something wrong with Edward, the world ending in the next five seconds? "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, Bella. I just wanted to talk to you about...Edward."

And then the "worst's" just got even more worst. I could fully understand someone wanting me to stay away from their brother because...well, just because. For the reason that everyone else always stayed away from me, taunting from afar. Of course this was too good to be true, I thought. No matter what I said to convince myself otherwise.

As we rounded the corner of the school building, I saw Edward sitting on one of the picnic tables playing around with an iPod. I gave him a confused look and turned to Alice.

What was going on?

She threw her arms up. "I'm just a lure!" she proclaimed. "I know nothing, I did not do it, nor was I involved in it!" She started to back up and I gave her a frantic look. "Edward wants to talk to you, not me. Sorry, it just seemed like there was a bigger chance of you skipping class if I was the one that wanted to talk. Bye!"

For a moment I just stood there, shocked and confused.

My father would skin me when he realized that I skipped one period. But nonetheless, I sat down on top of the bench beside him and waited until he started talking. Why was I even here?

"I hope you don't mind," he said, laughing. "Skipping, I mean."

"I'll get in trouble if he finds out," I whispered, looking up at Edward's eyes. Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Actually...that's what I want to talk to you about," he said slowly.

I exhale-groaned. "But..."

"We already had this talk in a bland sense, but I'm not going to stop until you listen to me," Edward said. "I _want_ to help you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened and I knew I could have stopped it. Its just common courtesy to life, Bella. Let me help you."

This was getting old fast. "Just for sake of conversation, how exactly would you help me?" I asked curiously, keeping my voice down. You never know who's around the corner.

"I...I don't know. I haven't thought that far." He rubbed the back of his neck, perplexed. "I didn't think you'd let me help. Ever. Haven't gotten this far in my mind."

I grimaced. "Oh." Even in my own ears I sounded disappointed. Did I want help? "But Edward, everything's fine. Yes, I get a few hits or whatever, but the girls aren't hurt. I don't have to pay for anything most of the time, usually Charlie gives a couple hundred a month. Its enough. It...makes it easier. If you get people involved... What if they take the girls away?"

He looked at me like I kicked his puppy. "I wouldn't let anyone do that, because if I was the cause, you would never talk to me again. Then _no _one would be happy."

I smiled slightly.

"Seriously. Let me."

"I...I can't."

Edward sighed, staring at the ground. "So your only worry is that you'll lose the girls," he said, voice deep in thought.

"That's the only thing I care about. Its what my life revolves around."

"I'll make it happen," he said. "I'm going to do something whether you like it or not. I'm not just going to step back and let things go on like this – its insane. The only reason its gone on this long is because no one else knows. Right?"

I hated to say he was right. "Right."

"Then that's it," Edward said, standing up. "Bella, I know you need a friend, and I'm more than willing to be there for you no matter what, but I have to help you. It's a friend thing to do." I nodded slowly, giving up completely. "I won't do anything without telling you first, okay?" I nodded again. "Bella, say something."

"I'm scared of what your going to do," I whispered, putting my face in my hands.

He sighed before plopping back down beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Bella, I wouldn't do anything to harm you. I could never do that to you."

**This is incredibly short, I know, but I wanted to just fill your guys' minds with this for some reason. I'm watching Law and Order so I'm slightly distracted, I could add more but I don't feel like it. **

**It literally takes 5 seconds to review, guys, please make me incredibly happy and review! I'll love you guys for eternity. Plus I'll owe you for eternity. Tell me, then, are you Team Go Away and Don't Fucking Help Me Edward or are you Team Edward Save Me from This House! ? **

**Love Glitter**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, the reviews were to the kick ass. A not-signed-in **_AliceMcCarty _**really made me LOL , but yeah, most of you did make me smile more than once. And **_Descartes1_**, I can't wait for Law and Order: LA either! :P**

**The last chapter was the shortest I've ever written for Resp. and yet I've gotten the most reviews on it than any other chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**However...I think you guys are going to kill me in a heartbeat for this chapter... I started writing in EPOV but I just couldn't – I didn't know what to say... But something tells me this chapter will lead to a little EPOV. You better review for that shit!**

Chapter Song: Massive Attack – Teardrop

_I cannot let him do this, I cannot let him do this, I cannot let him to do this_.

I watched as Edward walked away from the bench and toward the parking lot, while I remained where I was. He didn't want to hurt me – and I got that. I just didn't know what I was supposed to allow and not allow. What if he got the girls taken from me? Of course it wouldn't be on purpose or anything, but it would still hurt all the same.

When the final bell rang, I got up from the bench and started toward my car as I felt my phone vibrate. Not stopping, I bit my lip in a mix of wonder and worry.

"Hello?"

"Isabella? I've already picked up Caitlyn from school."

I stopped mid-stride. I didn't know which was more surprising, that she picked up Caitlyn or that she didn't kill two birds with one stone and didn't also grab Melly. "Um, why didn't you pick up Melly too?"

"I'm not taking your responsibilities, Bella, get off your lazy ass and do something for once!" Renee snapped. I exhaled slowly. She _had_ to be drunk. "Besides, Melly's not coming with us."

Its like that first moment when you jump out of the pool and run straight into the hot tub, when your skin prickles and stings. Except this time, I felt in state of frozen. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Charlie and I are leaving with Caitlyn. She's at this ripe age, Isabella, that we missed with you."

Still, all I heard was "leaving" in my ears. "Where are you going with her? How long?" I demanded.

"We're headed across the country," she said dismissively, and I could practically see her waving her hand like she meant very little.

Already shaking my head with tears running down my face, I ran to my car as fast as I could. "When are you going to be back?" I practically screamed into the phone to her, but I didn't even care.

I would take a million hits before I let Charlie and Renee take Caitlyn across the US alone. Especially with talk about a "ripe age"... And I was seeing all the worst, visuals I never wanted to see again. There was no way.

"Probably in a year or two," she said casually. "Maybe even never."

My face paled before I threw my phone against the glass of the passenger's window and stepped on the gas.

I made it home in record time, forgetting all about Melly and the twins. They could wait for a few more minutes. My luck still pending, both vehicles were still parked in the driveway and Renee's car had the trunk open. It was filled with bags, including Caitlyn's little Barbie suitcase. My heart started to hurt all over again. _This could _not_ be happening. _

Losing all care and the little respect I had for both Renee and Charlie, I pulled up on the grass of the front lawn and jumped out before the car was even fully parked.

I burst through the front door. Renee was pulling on Caitlyn's arm as she resisted, screaming and crying while her mother shouted and cursed at her. "What are you doing?" I screamed, a foot away from laying a hand on Renee – something I would never dream of doing.

But I was willing to break any rule if it meant the safety of the girls.

Something hit the right side of my face with such force, I thought my neck was in danger of breaking. Pain was there but was numb against the force of determination I felt inside. I didn't get the chance to catch myself from the sudden impact and I felt the tears overflowing promptly as I tried righted myself, the thrumming in the back of my head almost taking over my hearing.

Renee released Caitlyn, pushing her away, and striding over to Charlie. They were yelling but I couldn't make out the words.

Caitlyn launched herself at me on the floor, crying right in my face. Our tears mixed as I tried to hold onto her before she could be taken away from me.

"Don't let me go!" she was screaming, her arms tightly around my neck. I held her back, having no response.

With Renee and Charlie's attention diverted, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. "Here, Caitlyn, take this," I whispered in her ear, gently pushing the phone into her pocket. "They're taking you away but I promise everything will be fine." How could I promise that? "Hide this were no one will find it – in a pillowcase, under a floor board. Just do anything so no one will find it." She nodded, still sobbing. I glanced over her shoulder where our parents were still deep in conversation.

"Caitlyn, if you get hurt, call me instantly – even if Renee is right beside you, call me!" I sobbed out the words. "Remember how I showed you the contacts? Call the 'Home' one or..." I took a deep breath to steady my voice as it rose with panic. "Call 'Edward's Cell', okay? Or even text him, remember how I showed you that?"

She nodded hastily, burying her face in my neck and my face in turn in her hair. "Am I gonna get hurt?" she whispered.

_I hope not_. "No, Caitlyn, you'll be fine, okay? I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella." She started sobbing louder again, not helping my own resolve to be strong.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, moving so she could look at me. Her brown eyes were red, her cheeks flushed, and she looked wounded. And I felt like I was about to step back and let her be hurt. "If you text Edward's number, always start them with 'I'm okay' even if your not. All right? Just so we know its you and not one of them. I want you to be safe."

"Then don't let me go!" she wailed.

I held her harder, savouring these last moments of time. What if I never saw her again? Why were they going to Florida? What was "ripe age" even supposed to mean? What if something bad happened to her? I had no right to neglect Renee and Charlie the right to take her away and leave us here – though it was child abandonment. Still, I couldn't run and hide her, tell them that they couldn't take her. The only way to make her stay was to call them out on abandoning, but yet, that opens doors to the authorities.

I just didn't want that.

"Tell me immediately if you get hurt and I will come get you, okay?"

"O—"

"That's enough!" Charlie decided, wrenching Caitlyn from her hold on me and throwing her over his shoulder. He started out the door with her as Renee started to trail behind.

Drawing in a deep breath, I stood up and stormed after them, pretending I wasn't suffering from intense pain.

"So your just going to abandon us?" I shouted, biting my lip as I watched Charlie forcibly shove Caitlyn in the car. Renee turned around, gazing at me for a second.

"There's only so much money in your bank, Isabella, enjoy it and spend it well," Charlie said flatly, lacking the care in his voice that I thought a father was supposed to have. "You may want to get a job to pay bills and be able to live. Have a great life."

I watched from the front porch as they drove away, and in the back I could see Caitlyn sobbing. I don't know how many times I've comforted her when she was upset and told her that everything was fine. That I would take care of her no matter what and that she was safe as long as she was with me. And yet here I was, breaking everything I told her.

Just like that they were gone and the sounds of the tires on the road were fading away.

I feel back onto the steps, wondering what I was going to do if I never saw her again.

EPOV

I've never really liked kids; they need so much attention that I don't know how parents can stand the screaming, the whining, the crying. You must be pretty damn professional to be able to respond to kids so well. And even Bella does an amazing job.

Personally, I don't get it. How does she not break down? How doesn't she just lash out? I would have been dead from day one while Bella kept going day and night. How? Did she drink like a lot of Red Bull? You would have thought that all the kids in Forks did this because by looking at her you would have never known the stress she felt, but I knew it was abnormal.

Bella was like Superwoman.

Superwoman with a problem.

My fingers thrummed against the steering wheel as I waited for Alice and Jasper. Stupid idiots made me drive them today because they were too lazy. Waiting, my mind went back to Bella and the issues. Maybe if I talked to Carlisle about this situation he would know what to do. But I knew Bella would kill me if I told someone everything, so I really knew I was screwed when it came to helping her and the girls.

Bella's car swung out of the parking lot at a speed I've never seen her go and it looked like she was talking on her phone.

I rolled my eyes. Bad decisions.

Something about the look on her face was contorted, not the usual distant happy I've always seen her in. She looked angry. A few times in the past weeks I've seen her in the little angry state, but not like now – she looked murderous. Maybe it was my growing curiosity with how she handled all this, or the fact that I was slowly starting to...like kids. The latter was a little crazy but still.

Or maybe I was sitting down the street because I liked Bella.

Yeah. That was definitely it.

I could just see her house past the trees. I don't know it was just some stupid instinct or something, but I could almost feel that there was something wrong. I quickly texted my sister to say I wouldn't be giving her a lift home before settling back.

I wasn't a stalker – and that certainly didn't change sense moving to Forks. No, I think I just became possessive. Possessive of things I cared about, and Bella just seemed to conveniently fall into said category.

After about ten minutes and deciding I really needed to find a new hobby here in Forks before I was labelled as a A-class stalker, I was about to pull away when I heard a commotion. It looked like this big guy was pushing a child – little Melly perhaps – into the car, and there was a woman. It looked like Bella's mom from that day I saw her at school. I didn't see Bella at all but there was a lot of yelling toward the house – she had to be there.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, when my phone started ringing. I was ready to start chewing someone out on the phone. "Hello?" I snapped.

"Where are you, kid?"

I rubbed a hand over my face, fighting the words of, _I'm just practicing my stalking skills with Bella, watching her house and her abusive parents. What's up?_ "I'm at Bella's," I replied shortly.

"Ooh la la, Edward. What you guys doing?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"Studying," I said the first thing that came to mind. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Ali wants Bella and the girls over," he sighed, like he was being tricked into asking this. He did sound less than amused. "Think you can make that happen, lover boy?"

I exhaled, more annoyed than anything. "Go to hell," I spat, then complied. "But I'll ask." I flipped my phone closed as I saw the car pull out and drive away.

_Should I go?_ I wondered. It looked like quite the scene to unfold. Yeah, Bella probably didn't want me to get involved like this anyway; she was still resisting help too, so I doubted this would really please her.

Despite my curiosity, I started the Volvo and turned around to head home. 

**Okay, it was extremely difficult to write EPOV. 300 words in I almost deleted it. **

**So, how much do you want to kill me right now. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst. Review and let me know!**

**Love, Glitter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**It is incredibly easier to update this story than my other two. Bad, eh?**

**So you guys had a lot to say from the last update, and I just want to say this... Chickward? Are you kidding me? *laughing* Wow. Cut the kid some slack, he's crushing on a girl when he just moved to Forks and she's got a lot of baggage and skeletons! **

**Anyway, every review was golden, pure gold, amazing. I think my favourite was when someone told me I was hated above the 10 mark. That was really good. Oh, and the ones that started with NOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah...I loved it. **

**So...on to the chapter I am sure you all are waiting for. No EPOV. For awhile.**

***sighs* Long fucking author's note...**

After I could breathe right, I finally sat up from the porch, took a deep and need breath before going to get the girls. A teacher was standing outside with Melly, holding her hand and it looked like my little sister was crying. More tears, more pain I didn't want to see. I got her in the car without a word. The twins were ready and the babysitter tried to pry into what was wrong. I told her to fuck off. The girls were not welcome back.

Everything was falling apart – why didn't I stop them?

After an hour of Caitlyn being gone, I already realized what I'd done wrong and that there was only one way to fix this, even if I didn't want to consider it: report it.

I sat the girls in front of the TV and spread the twin's toys on the floor so they wouldn't be tempted from the room, before standing in the kitchen. I felt useless. Completely...useless.

There was only one option now besides sitting by the phone and waiting for Caitlyn to call; if she even did.

I dialled as quick as I could, messing up twice before my shaky hand could hit the right numbers.

"Hi."

I fiddled with my fingers before answering. "Edward, I need your help," I mumbled.

There was a pause. "Sure, what do you need?" he asked carefully.

I don't understand him, my mind sobbed. I don't get why he likes me – why he wants to be my friend. He's too nice. Too...wonderful. At the same time that I wanted to knock some sense into him, I also wanted to kiss him.

"I—I need your help. Damn it, Edward, you were right – I need help now. Do something, whatever you were going to do from the beginning, just help me and the girls now." Before I even got that far in my speech, I was struggling to sob the words out.

"Oh, um...okay, Bella, I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Edward asked. I sobbed once more and muttered an "okay" before hanging up.

What was he going to do? Would he know how to help me? I needed so much help now and I didn't realize till now how much I needed it. My parents were gone, abandoning me with three little girls and taking the oldest one, which I knew was horrible.

What was I doing?

I didn't even know anymore – I couldn't even think straight.

Leaning over the counter, I started crying harder. So hard, complete with sobs that almost reached screaming standards. I heard a little voice behind me, clearly more than terrified.

"What's wrong, Momma?" I turned around to look at Melly; she looked so scared.

"Nothing," I mumbled, harsher than I meant.

"Its okay," she squeaked. "All okay."

I don't know what happened. I don't know why I allowed myself to even break like this, but there wasn't any stopping it. "No everything is not okay, Melinda. You think everything is just going to be fine and dandy because your so young and you don't get what the bitter world is. So no, everything isn't going to be _fine_!" I shouted.

Yes. I shouted. Shouted at a four year old. Like a maniac, like a cold-hearted bitch. Just like my mother.

Without missing a beat, I grabbed the glass on the counter and threw it against the exposed wall, watching the glass shatter to the floor. I fell down onto the floor, curling into myself as Melly's screams and cries started up.

And just like that, I failed my second sister. What else could I screw up for the twins?

There was a knock on the door but I didn't get up from the floor. If it was Edward, hopefully he would just let himself in. The knocking continued, though, getting more impatient. I heard little footsteps and Melly's crying getting more distant. I glanced up from my arms to see she wasn't in the kitchen anymore, and I think I heard the click and slide of the deadbolt.

I put my head down before I could see anyone come around the corner, but I heard the heavy footsteps next to Melly's soft, little ones. Guilt started to wash over me. Why did I yell at my baby girl?

"Bella?"

I didn't move, only sniffled into my arms and bit my lip from the sobbing again. I wanted to stop this all, put an end to it for good and just try to be happy; I really wanted to be happy. But I knew I would permanently have four girls to shelter – even if no one gave me the go-ahead for having the parental rights to them, I still knew I would be taking them with me to college. Especially after this whole Florida thing.

"Melly, why don't you go play?" There was a pause and I heard a little sob. I also swear that I heard my own heart break. "Bella will be fine. She's just having a bad day."

A few seconds later there was a groan as Edward sat down beside me. He sighed before grabbing onto my arms and pulling them away. I still didn't look at him. Edward's hand let go of my arm and gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. I gave up averting my eyes and just stared at him; he looked worried. More worried than I'd ever seen him.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

To my surprise – and I think to his too – I replayed everything that happened in those last hours, from the phone call to the hit I took. How my parents even left for good. His eyes continued to stare at the side of my face, probably wear a bruise was forming nicely, while I repeated Charlie's words of "have a nice life." When I was done, everything was silent, like the words were smothering any thought.

"That's child abandonment," he finally said quietly. I couldn't pick the emotion. "We have to call the police."

"No! They'll take the girls way to a stupid foster home!"

"No they won't, Bella. You give them enough reason and you can have the rights. I...Googled...it." He looked down while a blush slowly spread on his face.

Googled it? "You Googled how I could get rights for the girls?" I asked. He nodded slowly, still not looking up. "Can you Google how I can get Caitlyn back?" I murmured, only half serious.

He shook his head, but I knew he wasn't actually answering my question. "I can't believe they just took her and left you here with Melly and the twins. That's so... so twisted." He sighed, like the situation was really tiring him out. "Let's call the police," Edward suggested, and looked at me for my own reaction.

I bit my lip. "What are they going to do?"

"I don't know, but can't we hope for the best?"

It took a few minutes for me to be able to breathe right and then another to stand; even longer to pick up the phone and dial. I dialled the local station where Charlie worked, wondering what their reaction would be. Everyone had to know he was gone – it wasn't a big place, and he couldn't just up and leave.

"Forks Police Station, how may I help you?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment. In a way I was glad Edward was making me do this, and the comfort he was giving me now by the closeness of his body to mine, helped in a way I wasn't sure I should welcome. Edward was holding me from behind and it gave an immense amount of comfort.

"This is Bella Swan. I'm, uh, I'm calling because my parents, um, abandoned me," I mumbled.

There was silence for a moment. "Swan? Charlie Swan's daughter?" the lady asked.

"Yes."

"Um, let me hook you up with an officer," she said distractedly. I guess no one expected this of Charlie, and they didn't even know the half of it. A few minutes later a new voice came on.

"Isabella?"

I swallowed hard, still incredibly nervous. "Yes?"

"Your parents didn't abandon you," the man said slowly. Who was he? Why did he think he knew everything all ready, before he even heard what I had to say? "They went on vacation to Florida, correct?" I started nodding before mumbling a yes. "Charlie took a three weeks leave for Florida with your mother. They didn't abandon you and your sisters."

I was silent while I tried to wrap my head around this. "What are you talking about? They said they wouldn't be back ever. 'Have a nice life', as Charlie put it! And they took Caitlyn! I thi...I know she's in danger!" I cried into the phone. "You have to do something."

There was an impatient sigh. "Listen Isabella, your father always said you overreacted to everything even though I liked to believe you were a good girl. They will be back in three weeks, they did not abandon you, okay?" He was getting annoyed how.

I was pissed. "Not okay! They're going to hurt her, do something to her – she needs to get back to Washington now! She needs to be safe. She—she needs to be with me!" Maybe about ready to scream right now.

"Oh, Isabella, I don't have time for this," the officer said. "I am going to go now, you continue for the next three weeks without your parents and all will be good when they get back. I talked to your father before he left; he predicted you would overreact."

I hung up. There was no way I wanted to argue with a police officer. I started to cry again, realizing every single plan was taking a trip to hell. The sobs were coming even harder now that I was hyperventilating. I've never cried so hard in my life.

Edward hung on to me, even when I tried to push him away and screamed at the top of my lungs. He told me to breath; I couldn't. He started walking us backwards and lead me for the stairs. I couldn't see anything past my blurry eyes. My head started to spin and my legs felt like jelly; my whole body ached. I think I even saw stars.

Is this a panic attack?

"Edward, no!" I pushed against him but he didn't falter.

"Bella, you need to rest or your going to lose it. Let me put you to bed now." He sounded so convincing.

"The girls..." I protested through a tight throat.

He shook his head. "I'll stay, watching them, whatever. Just please sleep. We can talk later."

It was like my body just gave out or shut down, like my body listened to Edward's commands. I felt his hands on me but I couldn't see where I was or why I was still trying to break through to fight him, until I just gave up and let him carry me up the stairs.

**That was longer than I thought it would be, which is a good thing. Please be patient for the next chapter of this and also my other two stories because I'm writing two one-shots, one for HUSH HUSH and one for VAMPIRE ACADEMY. **

**The most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter is 22. Tell me CAN WE BEAT IT!**

**Love Glitter 3**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for the delay...really sorry. I feel bad :( but I've had – actually still have a really bad viral illness. It really is effecting my stomach, pain like a bitch; I mean, I am crippled over my computer right now, moaning and groaning, trying to write this for you. **

**So I am thinking – while laying on the couch or my bed for my ENTIRE day – this chapter will be EPOV because I have been thinking a lot about Edward in this story so I think I have a very nice process going from now for this mighty fine man. I want – keyword, WANT – to write a filler chapter next in...dun-nun-nun-nahhhhh...RENEE'S POV. Yeah, I know its scaring me too. **

**Just tell me...is this what you guys want?**

**Ah, and one more thing. In addition to the review of a faithful person, review the circumstances in the last chapter if your floating the same boat of discount to said circumstances. In these certain circumstances, the police fully believe that there is no danger, she is overreacting, and to let her wait it out. Now, I'm not saying that if your parents leave you to not even bother calling the police, I'm just **_**saying**_**. I am aware that the police must respond to calls made into 911 – **_**whisper**_**: she didn't call 911! hehe – because my father is a police officer, which is why I know how to hand someone's ass to them.**

**Thanks for reading my rambling, onto the chapter. :S **

EPOV

"D-don't let t-the twins near the s-s-s-...near the stairs. And...I...don't leave...don't leave them. P-pay attention."

She's so incoherent. "Bella, calm down, please," I pleaded. Dealing with a crying girl is one thing, but a girl having a panic attack? That's when I became completely clueless. All the tears and sobbing and stuttering and...a bunch of things that happen when you have a panic attack! Is there some kind of protocol to this shit? "Just take deep breaths."

Bella clutched her pillow, breathing hard into it and I just vaguely heard her mumble for me to leave. I quietly closed the door behind me and even by the time I was down the stairs, I could still hear her. The story was so confusing and all I really understood was that Caitlyn was gone. And if that wasn't already obvious enough...

Clearly it wasn't Melly I saw being pulled into the car; it was Caitlyn. And some weird part of me wanted to bash my fucking face in for being meters away and not even realize what was happening.

Emma pushed some weird colourful toy thing past me and into the kitchen. That thing made _way _too much noise. Sophie was perched on a blanket, eyes wide as she watched the TV, and I sat on the couch beside Melly who still had tears.

"Caitlyn's gone," she whispered.

"She'll be back," I replied immediately. "She's just going away for awhile."

"When'll she be back?"

Such a curious kid. "Not for awhile." I watched her face fall, feeling a wave of guilt. "Bella's working on it," I quickly added, "so Caitlyn can come home sooner." I kind of felt bad lying but it also didn't feel to go to know that Bella didn't even have a clue what she was going to do.

_I_ didn't know what I was going to do?

This was actually the first time I ever babysit anyone other than my siblings and knew I never wanted to do it alone again. They just didn't _stop_! It was one thing after another, Emma and Sophie didn't stop talking, if that's what you could call it. They whined and cried when one stole a toy from the other, and looked at me to reinforce this. How do you stop eighteen-month-olds from fighting over some toy?

So I took it away from both of them. Immature, yes.

When it came to that chorus of "we're hungry," I knew I was screwed. Deciding against waking Bella up with this new crisis, I went to the kitchen with a parade of little girls behind me. "Uh, what do you want?" I asked dumbly. Uh, yeah, a stupid fucking question. An infant is totally going to answer me. Only in another world.

"Cackers!" Or, apparently, this world.

"What the – what's a 'cacker?'" I turned to Melly, pleading. Pleading with a four year old and talking to two year olds. I love my life. "Melly?"

She pointed to a cupboard. "Crackers," she replied in a _duh_ tone. I raised my eyebrows. "We want crackers!" she nearly yelled.

"Okay!" I scowled. "No need to be so mean," I muttered, turning around and going to the cupboard she indicated. I had no idea that four year olds could be so know-it-all, knew they could be rude and bossy, but not this. Bella wasn't like this, not that I knew of.

Maybe she would be different if she didn't have all this responsibility.

I got the "cackers" – I mentally thanked God no one was there that could remember this, as no one would let me live this down – and gave the box to Melly. And just like that it was the ultimate chase. Should I have put them in the high-chairs? Or do you put the crackers in a bowl on the floor? Shit, they're not dogs! I think this is the moment that I realized I was not ready for kids.

By the time I succumbed to the offer to play dress up with Melly, refereed fights between the girls and gave two time-outs, I was exhausted. When would she get up? It was one thing to deal with the girls with Bella's help but a whole other to do it by yourself; I had a whole new respect for my mom. And even more for Bella.

Sprawled across the couch, I closed my eyes as the sounds of _Super Why_ dulled out. Apparently, Melly wasn't having that.

"Let's play!"

I gently pulled my hand from hers. "No, its nap time," I mumbled. I opened my eyes at the sound of a loud scream and saw Emma's face was red, while Sophie was shouting a long "no." I grinned. "I meant for me. Feel free to...have fun or something."

Melly's eyebrows crinkled. "I wanna play now!" she whined.

For a second, I paused. Did Bella let them whine like this? If not, then how did she stop them? What was I even supposed to do? Yes, I didn't know what the hell I was doing or how to take care of children all that well, but child abuse was never the answer, not the mention that Bella wouldn't even go there. She was firm. However, I was _way_ too flexible with deal with kids.

The training with my siblings must have already slipped my mind.

"Just play by yourself," I suggested lightly. "Wake me up in twenty minutes." Just as I closed my eyes, a door slammed from upstairs and I immediately opened them again as Bella's words played in my head: _Pay attention_.

Bella started down the stairs looking every bit of the walking dead, skin pale in contrast to the dark hair and red circles around her eyes. Her jeans were replaced with sweats and a baggy T-shirt. She held a Kleenex in her hand, dabbing at her nose. Then came that need to do something, but what? How many times did I console her by hugging? Too many that it definitely had to be getting old.

I watched silently as she sat down on the floor next to Sophie – who didn't move the entire time – and kissed the top of her head. It was one of those moments where you just knew there was so much love there and yet it felt like it was a goodbye kiss. I turned away to where Melly was sitting on the couch, fairly close to me, with more tears running down her face, probably remembering earlier.

After Emma got her sad kiss, Bella sat down beside Melly, dabbed her nose with the Kleenex and wiped her eyes on her arm. Tears were in them again.

"Melinda, I'm really worry about earlier when I yelled at you," Bella said, voice wavering. "I was just so frustrated – I still am, but that was no excuse for raising my voice like I did." Her hands wringed in front of her, nervous and sad. "I'm really sorry, baby." The little girl leaned into Bella as she wrapped her arms around her.

I looked away to give them some privacy.

"Melly, can you go play now?" Bella asked. "I need to talk to Edward."

My first instinct was to say that I didn't do it.

Melly slid off the couch and picked up a teddy bear from the floor, sitting down to watch TV. I drummed my fingers on the arm of the couch, waiting for Bella to begin. Why was I so nervous anyway?  
"The officer said Charlie went on leave with Renee," Bella said calmly. "They think there's nothing wrong here, that they're going to be back. They won't even investigate it."

The drumming of my fingers got more intense. "Are you sure they didn't just suddenly decide to take her to Wonderland or something?" I tried, but knew it was foul. They were definitely gone.

"Charlie said they weren't coming back!" she snapped defensively. "I know what they said, and they won't be making another appearance!" The calmness she'd had earlier was fading now to the point that it was almost nonexistent, and maybe even endues another panic attack. I slid over the single cushion on the couch to where I was sitting beside her and put my arm over her shoulders, when she leaned into my embrace. "What am I going to do?"

"I..." Shit. "I don't know, Bella."

She nodded, lips pressed together, just like she expected this. "I knew it."

"Give me time," I added quickly. I was determined to help her in some way, but I really didn't expect this. How could I help her? It wasn't like she would give up the girls to have a better life, that just wasn't her, but Bella didn't even have a job that I knew of; how were they going to stay here? Soon they would run out of all those necessities that every human being needs, before they just didn't have anything.

"I don't have time," Bella insisted. "I need a plan now. I'm not even ready to live on my own and support kids. Soon I won't be able to buy food and pay the babysitter and pay the bills to keep this house and—"

"Shh!" I interrupted. "Let me think of something, okay? I'll have an idea for you tomorrow."

She looked up, sceptical. "Hurry though, Edward. Otherwise, I'm going to have to move to be with some relatives..." She drifted with a look of disgust, that I couldn't quite understand. Then realization dawned on me.

"They don't like you much, do they?"

She shrugged, sighing. "They think I take and take and never give back. But that doesn't matter. If it means there is a chance for us all to have a future than I will move with the girls."

I tried to ignore that nagging feeling of knowing that she couldn't just leave Forks. That she couldn't just leave me now.

**Aw, Edward's not as good with the kids as we thought! One more time, terribly sorry about the delay. I was also on a HORRIBLE vacation, so. Um, let's see... I want everyone to review and tell me what you thought. **

**Please review if you want RENEE POV next chapter! If you don't review (imagine a snotty, bitchy voice here) than I'll just do a regular update. **

**Lovvvvveeeeee Glitter**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm actually quite excited to write this chapter in Renee's POV, so I hope you guys all like it. This is mainly a filler with some insight because I know you guys have been requesting it, and there we go. By the way, be ready for lots of swearing. **

**Warning: Do not read if child trafficking sickens you. And it should. **

Renee's POV

"This is all your fault!" I looked at my husband with the outermost amount of hatred. "This is not what we planned all those years ago; this shouldn't even be happening!" I screamed at him.

His dark eyes gave the emotion right back. "My fault? You were the one that flaked! We had the whole thing planned out firmly and if you would have kept with the plan, we wouldn't have all this shit to deal with. We wouldn't have that whore back in Forks living with us, or those fucking kids running around!"

Our plan from the beginning of our marriage had been pretty fucking solid, and I knew I blew it. When I was young, like fifteen or so, I got pregnant by some ass, birthed the little fucker and then tossed it to adoption. I found that I liked being pregnant. It felt...nice, good, amazing during sex. When I married Charlie, he said he didn't want kids, which I agreed to, however told him I liked being pregnant. And after lots of discussion, we decided on this: to get pregnant whenever the fuck we wanted to and then give the baby to adoption.

At least we weren't being heartless.

And yet, we never got to that second stage.

Had Isabella and wanted to try that whole mommy thing, but it didn't work. I just decided I wasn't having it and joined the lonely party with Charlie; the kid had everything she needed, she could deal with it. She put a lot of stress on my relationship with my husband, though, which made life fucking miserable. I hated that kid. _I hated her_. She was annoying, constantly calling me "mommy" and whatever. At first it was cute but then it started to ware, to the point where she dropped it and did what she needed herself. I popped out Caitlyn and the same thing happened, but I knew better than to get involved with that shit. I stayed away from her and handed her to Isabella.

_"That's mommy, little kid." _

And then twins. Emma and Sophie. That – being that big and sensitive – probably enhanced my sex life tenfold, which was probably the main reason I liked being pregnant. Popped them out and then life went on. I worked part-time, partied a lot and tried to get pregnant a lot from quickies. I had nothing to do with those kids – they were a bunch of fucking annoying little shitheads, birthed by the devil!

As soon as they were out of me they were all supposed to be tossed into adoption. I wanted to try with Bella but she so misbehaved! She got all those little girls to herself and I never looked back.

Charlie thought that we should move, as per the request of a friend, but I said it would too much of a bitch to move with all that fucking baggage. So we brought Caitlyn with us to Florida and to Charlie's friend. He specialized in trafficking children. It was perfect.

"Doesn't matter," I said dismissively. "We'll get our money's worth while she's still young and doable and then...whatever happens to her, happens. Got it?"

"Whatever, Renee." Charlie grabbed onto Caitlyn's arm, which she wailed out at and pulled her towards the warehouse. I just wanted to get this done with so we could go back to the hotel and just fuck. I smiled slightly. Pregnant again. Blissfully pregnant. "So then, what are we doing when that one comes?" Charlie asked gruffly, shoving the little girl toward. I tsked her as she fell on her knees.

I shrugged. "Depends if it's a boy or a girl. A girl, we keep her. A boy, we ship him back to Forks." Charlie nodded and agreed before knocking in some rhythmical sounds.

The door opened to reveal a heavily built man dressed in dark colors, and looking completely menacing, except for when a smile lit his face with his eyes drawn at Caitlyn. "Swan," Charlie said, breaking the silence.

The man smiled wider. "Charlie and Renee," he nodded once in greeting. "This must be Caitlyn." The way her looked at her, said her name, I knew that he would be the one to take her. Caitlyn cowered away, trying to take a few steps back but I pushed her forward before she could get away. "Come in."

The man led us through darkened hallway after darkened hallway, nearly impossible to see anything before we made it to a room with minimal lighting. It was enough to see the concrete walls, floor, ceiling, and the ratted furniture, mattress in the corner. It wasn't really creepy because I knew nothing was going to happen to me; they were only going to break in the little girl, defile her, give us our money and then start the trafficking.

Another man sat on one of the couch's, looking up upon our entering. "Charlie Swan. Great to see you." We all took spots on couches or chairs but Caitlyn didn't move from the door to the room. She looked around nervous, scared, tears still streaming and heavy breathing. I wanted to hit her at that moment, and hit her hard.

"Caitlyn, sit down. Now!" I snapped. Instead of coming over to the sitting area, she slid down against the wall. Bitch. "Whatever," I said to my husband and the two men, waving my hand in her direction. "She's a useless piece of life anyway, just like her sisters. Shoulda ditched when I was supposed to."

"Shoulda," Charlie echoed quietly. I chose to ignore him. Bastard.

"Is she ready then?" the first man asked eagerly, shifting in his seat with his eyes trained on Caitlyn. I had to smile at his obvious need to be inside something _so_ tight; his erection was bulged in the front of his dark jeans. The way his whole torso was turned toward that little girl also made my smile widen. He wanted her badly.

And I wanted that money.

"Absolutely," I said, smiling like you would if you won the fucking lottery. But I guess I was pretty damn close to it now, too. "Go for it." I swear he was off the couch in seconds and across the room to sit in front of Caitlyn. I frowned. He was..._comforting _her. Talking quietly and looking fucking sincere. Oh no, this would not fly. As I was about to object to this, the man in front of us interrupted.

"He's gaining her trust, Mrs. Swan," he said easily, convincingly. "Its easy for kids her age to trust anyone that opposes safety." During his talking, I'd glanced back over to them as the man stood from the floor while holding Caitlyn's hand, leading her to the mattress. She was still crying and sobbing, but looked somewhat calmer.

The man and Charlie started to talk business; the amount they were giving for this "pop the cherry" visit was astounding. When the "doing" man started taking his shirt off and then his pants, I looked away. Not that I didn't want to see that little Devil's Child's face when she was stretched and pain, just like she's done to me for years, but because I didn't care. Caitlyn shouldn't have even been in my fucking life – she was the second to ruin things, after Isabella.

I took a dip back into the business in front of me and making deals on the amounts for them trafficking little Caitlyn. This trip was putting thirty-three grand into our pockets, just like that. The man said that each rape would charge in its own way – it depended what was planned to happen. I told him I didn't want her to die yet; not until she turned thirteen at the very least, or was too overused to bring us any money. We were close to agreeing on how often these events were going to be when Charlie's phone rang.

He talked for a quick few seconds, mostly saying "yes" and "okay". When he hang up, he looked pissed and somewhat exasperated.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, immediately set off into some negative thoughts.

Charlie snorted. "Isabella called the station and reported for child abandonment," he laughed humourlessly. I growled in distaste. When we planned this trip, Charlie told his work that he would be gone anywhere from two weeks to a month or two, saying we were going to Disneyland and travelling some. The station didn't even question that we were leaving Isabella and the rest of the girls. I guess they would start investigating it when they realized that Charlie, Caitlyn and I would not be returning.

"Who is Isabella?" the man in front of us asked. I still didn't know his name.

"Our..." I scowled. "Our bitch of a daughter."

He smiled wider just as a loud scream ripped through the air. I glanced over at the mattress to see the guy's body over Caitlyn's, both completely naked. She didn't stop screaming, yelping, clawing at him and hitting. A few times she even yelled for Charlie or I to save her, and when we turned back, she screamed for Isabella. Figures. I turned around and shouted for her to shut up, which only seemed to spur on the sobbing. The man hit her and threatened her life, instantly turning to an alter ego – an angry one. She stopped flailing slightly, but her screaming continued on. "_Anyway_," the man continued, taking our attention from the rape a few meters away, "how old is she?"

"It hurts!" screamed Caitlyn. It was one of those cries that I remembered from Isabella as a baby – the belly cry, where it dragged on with the tears and red face. "Stop hurting me! Mommy, please help! Please!" She drawled the last word before it broke out into an earth-shattering scream, and the man clamped her mouth with his hand as his hips started to move.

I sighed. "We never wanted her," I replied icily. "Meant to give her up for adoption the second she could breath, but no. I wanted to try my hand at motherhood. And suddenly I popped out four more girls, and didn't give any of them up." He quirked an eyebrow. "She's seventeen, going on eighteen." I paused. "I think."

"Yeah," Charlie put in simply, nodding slightly.

"Ah, much too old for this." The nameless man gestured around us.

"Definitely," I agreed quickly. "She wouldn't get us anything."

"She's not even worth it," Charlie added gruffly.

The man tapped his chin. "I see. You both resent her. Nice. Even if she is too old, there is still some demand for girls her age if your interested in starting her." He levelled his gaze at both of us.

With one child already starting her child prostitution career, and with three little girls still in Forks, I got my own idea on how much money we could be making. Isabella be damned. These three girls could be bring in the major money for us, I realized. "I'll get back to on that," I said to him, a smile slowly forming.

Back at the hotel, Caitlyn was silent as she watched TV in the small living room. Charlie and I sat at the small table that was a sad excuse for a kitchen. The kid long sense stopped crying as if this were some tragedy and now just stayed silent, every so often sniffling. I think she understood that if she made a sound she would be in lots of trouble.

"What now?" I asked my husband, who hadn't been saying much.

"Tomorrow..." He took a deep breath. "We create our facade. Your taking her out, buying her things, whatever, just for appearances. Okay?" I gave him a dubious look. "I know she doesn't deserve it, Renee, but we need this. Keep up this appearance, wait until her next job, pay off that little, old house and start life."

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I replied carefully. "We also need a doctor's appointment – for appearance purposes too."

"We aren't really going to keep it, are we?" Charlie asked, disgusted like I just asked him to fuck a man. "Like girl or not?"

"I thought that if it is a boy it can go back to Forks and if it's a girl it can stay with us until it comes to _that_ age. I was always thinking of maybe bring Melly," I added as an afterthought. "You know, the more the merrier. Money that it." Charlie grinned. "At four years old, what could that be valued at?"

A dreamy expression took over Charlie's face as he groaned, one of pleasure. Then he shook his head and looked at me sadly. "No can do. It'll raise too much commotion and suspicion. Isabella would call the police, investigate, have us thrown in jail, or worse." My eyes widened. "Make us go back to _them_."

"Baby, I get that this is all my fault, and I am sorry that I wanted to try to be a mom. I just like being pregnant," I told him, something I've conveyed many times. "I thought it would just be adoption after adoption, no strings. Kind of like having a friend with benefits; being pregnant without having a baby."

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I hate kids," he said, pretty much just shortening what I said. I nodded, shrugging once nonchalantly. "I like it when your pregnant too, you know, Renee. All big and round..."

His dark eyes seemed to get even darker and take on this lustrous edge in the light.

"Then why don't we go enjoy this pregnancy?" I asked, trailing my nails lightly up his bare arm and back down to grab his hand. We started toward the bedroom around the corner, before locking the deadbolt on the door.

Caitlyn wasn't going anywhere. After invading our lives and placing stress on us, the least she could do was give back. And even if that was in the form of money, than I would take it until the day she was so overworked that she was useless, even more so than now. Than we would have to move on. Kidnap Melinda, perhaps, or really pray for this baby to be a girl.

***deep breaths* Now, who is still sticking around to read this? Who threw up? Yeah, me too. I want to fucking wring Renee and Charlie's necks! I had to listen to hardcore, hatred music just to get through this and I still had a rough time, which you can probably see. I will NOT be doing this again, this just degraded my fingers and mind. **

**When Cailtyn was yelling for help, I felt the need to add that in, for the sake of...you know, I actually don't know why. It just felt appropriate. **

**I almost cried writing this, had a few tears at the thought of a little girl being in so much pain...**

**I wrote this all for you that have requested it, so please, for me, leave a review of your thoughts. Whether you want to wring their necks with me, whether you hope Renee and Charlie to stay away from Melly, whether this turned you on (and if it did, I swear to the fucking heavens that I will find you and...), or even if you did throw up. **

**Review...**

**Love, a very sad Glitter 3 **


	21. Chapter 20

**I was terrified for reviews, like I literally cringed at the entire idea. But after a few I got a hold of myself, and its all good. I'm glad you all hated it so much that you loved it. Your guys' support is what keeps me going and the reviews just keep me writing this story. **Descartes1**, I agree with you completely, and that being said, I want to promise to everyone that Caitlyn's stay in Florida will NOT be long. I have decided that after the words just went for my fingers, Caitlyn is not staying long. **

**Thank you for reading/reviewing. **Impossible-Twins **made me smile with saying I'm good at doing evil. **

**Back to Bella's point of view. **

The first night was the hardest. I couldn't sleep and spent most of the night going through the baby book I'd made for Caitlyn. She was the first of my responsibilities so my time wasn't really taken up. The cover was decorated with colourful and sparkly glitter with stickers, a picture of Caitlyn the day she was born. It was all pink and frilly; Alice would be proud.

The book is filled with pictures I took of Caitlyn for all these years of her life, most just repeats from different angles. They made me smile. Especially the picture of all five of us, like one big family, sitting on the trampoline. The twins were about seven months at this time and Melly was just over three, while Caitlyn was seven; all at that cute age, cute, happy, oblivious stage.

The album brought more unshed tears. I think I may have cried the entire night away.

I took the rest of the week off school and stayed secluded in the house, all doors and windows locked. The phone rang a few times but I didn't touch it. I didn't want to hear it.

The point in going to school was lost on me. Soon we wouldn't even have a place to live in or food to eat; what was the point of school now? I wouldn't be able to pay for college, make payments on an apartment, or do, well, anything. I had to get a job, too, which was on my list, that long, ever-growing list. If I didn't get a job that could support us all – and God forbid there be something I'm eligible for – before the talk of college, I was screwed. Jobs in Forks were limited, but jobs for people with zero experience were even more slim. And that was me, no experience.

When the weekend hit, there was also no contact from Caitlyn.

At first I was worried something was wrong, that maybe she was done for, but then I started to wonder if they were just busy. Busy doing what, I didn't want to think about. Just _busy._ So I waited.

And the wait just prolonged.

Edward stopped by after school every day to mostly drop off homework and maybe have to hold me while I broke down. I've been so weak in front of him now and he just stands there and takes it. I still didn't get him on some levels. Sure he had explained on many occasions why he cared so much, but I still felt dubious over this fact. Why would a new patron of Forks want to...

I could go through this a million times a day and yet I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

However, on Friday, Edward wasn't having it with my moping.

"You have to go to school," he told me firmly, following as I walked into the kitchen. He didn't quite realize that I was trying to get away from him.

I understood how he could care but not how it affected him. "I can't," I replied sharply, neglecting to say more.

His eyebrows rose. "Why not, Bella? You can't stay cooped up in this house like a prisoner. When was the last time you saw the sun?" he challenged.

My fist came down on the counter and Edward visibly jump. "Trick question! Forks doesn't _get_ sun." He gave me a _answer the damn question_ look. I sighed before turning around so I couldn't see his face. "I don't want to leave in case Caitlyn calls, and really? There's no point in school for me, Edward," I mumbled. "I won't even be able to afford this house much longer or even feed us all."

There was only so much money in the bank that could slowly provide for us. Maybe we would have to resort to living in a house lit with candles, huddled in blankets during the winter and surviving on minimal food. It could have been valid were the girls older. But they were so little, they didn't deserve this. They deserved the world and I couldn't even give it to them.

"Bella," he sighed, but didn't continue. When he spoke again, it sounded like he changed his path of words. "Why don't you come over tonight?" Edward suggested, his voice nonchalant. "You and the girls?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "I want to hear from Caitlyn," I argued lamely, tapping my long-sense chewed-off nails on the counter.

"That's not a good reason, Bella," Edward argued back, eerily calm. The calmness made me want to snap at him with force, but I decided against it because I knew he only wanted to help. "I want you to stay over so you don't have to be alone," he continued. My heart stopped at that moment. "At a time like this, I'm sure you don't want to think of everything, just please come over. I want to talk to my dad with you there. If you don't mind."

With a painful thud, my heart started to beat normally again as I whirled around to face him. "Your not going to tell him, right?" I demanded unsteadily. Edward's hand reached up to my face and brushed a piece of hair out of my face as he nodded slowly. He wasn't agreeing with my silent plea. "But Edward! You can't! I'll—I'll—"

"What happens will be debatable, Bella," he said, still calm. Not uncaring but more comforting. "We just need to talk." A smile spread on his face. "Not to mention that you haven't met my mother and she would really like to know who _this girl_ is."

I raised my eyebrows. "This girl?"

"You," he replied with a small smile. I think he even knew that he was breaking my resolve. "And Emmett really wants to see his little girls." Edward rolled his eyes at the comment and I had a feeling his mind headed back to where mine did: the virgin-ears—virgin-children comment. Despite the creepiness of it, it still brought a smile to my face.

Emmett was such an idiot.

"Um..." I hesitated. Now I really didn't want to say no. Not for the fact that Emmett wanted to occupy the girls and hopefully give me a break, but for Edward's mom. I really did want to meet this woman that raised such a...gentlemen. You didn't see many guys like Edward these days, no one...that really cared about anything but getting in girls' pants. And I was pretty positive that wasn't what Edward wanted.

"Bella?" he pressed.

"Right. I, uh, I guess we could...spend the night," I replied awkwardly. Even in my very clean mind the words sounded, well, dirty. Dirty in a sexual way that made me increasingly uncomfortable. I rushed to tag on, "It would be good for the girls...and all."

Edward smiled and I saw his own apprehension. "It will. I know Alice is looking forward to it, and my dad's been wondering how you're all doing. So...yeah," he finished, scratching the back of his neck. The words and gesture only added to the awkwardness of the situation that I half-wondered why or how this would change how sad I was feeling.

Fortunately, and at the mercy of the blood in my cheeks, Melly chose that moment to make an appearance. "I'm thirsty," she said. I reached up on the counter to retrieve her cup that was still half-full with apple juice. She took a sip before giving a sour face.

"Something wrong with it?" I asked, confused.  
"Yuck," she spat, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. "There a reason I didn't drink it."

"Of course," I muttered, realizing my mistake. It is Caitlyn that loved apple juice – not Melly. The thoughts left a taste of metal in the back of my throat. "Um, why don't you go play and I'll bring you out something in a few?" I suggested, suddenly feeling a mix of sadness and confusion. She left with a single protest – that Edward go play with her.

Vaguely I heard him tell her to wait a few minutes but the words never registered. I got caught back in that web of longing. What was Caitlyn doing right at this moment? Was she missing me and he girls? Did she want or need to come home? How safe was she in Florida, if that's really where they were? Questions flew past before I could even think them through.

It was an automatic response to think of the worst about what was happening across the US as I stood there, waiting, wondering. I prayed she was okay. If not completely okay then her being alive would suffice for that. All I wanted was to know she was safe. If Caitlyn called me at that moment, in a fury of scared and upset, I would have her back here as fast as I possibly could, whether I used my minimal college fund to buy a roundabout plane ticket to get her back here – I would do it in a heartbeat.

I just needed to be told when.

"Uh, Bella," Edward nudged me. "Why don't you go pack and I'll watch them?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I mumbled, turning away and headed for the stairs. With my foot on the first step, I turned around to face Edward and asked, "Do you really like kids? I mean, I get that you've been around them, watched them for a bit, but..."

Edward shrugged, clearly amused. "I don't mind them. I know I don't want them for a few decades, but," he broke off laughing at my wide-eyed and shocked expression. "What?"

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion and thought. "I kind of pinned you as one of those...eighteen-hundreds guys, you know? Like all manners and big families and...well, loving kids." I shrugged but moved up the stairs before I could hear his response to my perception.

**I wanted to cut this in half a little for you guys, just so I had something to post to you guys. I hope this makes you feel better after that last scary chapter. I'm glad you all somewhat...enjoyed – using the word loosely – the last chapter, and hopefully this one made you all feel better. The next few chapters should be quite...happy per se. Some sadness aside but not perfect happiness. I'm sure you all will enjoy. *insert winky face***

**I have a question for you guys: **_**What would you do in Bella's situation?**_** Take the question however you want it, but what would YOU do?**

**If you guys get me to 265 reviews, I will update the day I receive said number. If everyone who put this on alert reviewed, this chapter would have 143 reviews. Just saying. **

**Love, Glitter 3**


	22. Chapter 21

**You guys rock so damn much. I love you. Like with a passion. As in, if I wasn't so naive, I'd marry each and every one of you. I was getting all these reviews in my in box and I was like **_**"Shit, I should start writing!"**_** I got over a 1000 words last night done and woke up to the rest of my reviews. And alas I've been working sense 9 am. So this is extra long to show my love. **

I packed half the twins' wardrobe under the impression that they wouldn't hesitate to get all dirty. I was slightly more so cautious with the amount of clothing I packed for Melly and myself. Little Melly had a little more self-control and was too shy for that. In total there were four over-stuffed bags and I still hadn't packed the smaller necessities of the twins. With the three of them occupied, I went to the kitchen to collect a modest number of bottles, bottle liners, and sippy cups for them all.

When I had everything packed, I kicked the bags to the front door and stopped to take a breather.

I half wondered what the heck I was doing right now, getting ready to spend the night at a guy's house. I could always cover with the fact that Alice would be there too, but I didn't know Alice well enough to consider us real friends. Edward was pretty much it for me. But still, the distraction was warmly welcomed.

"Hey, Edward?"

His voice sounded relieved when he replied, coming out from the living room. Oh yeah, he definitely was relieved. "Yeah?"

"Can we stop at the store and pick up some three-percent milk on the way to your house?"

His perfect nose wrinkled. "Three-percent," he repeated, not holding back any disgust. "That's disgusting! But if you really can't drink skim..."

"Its for the twins," I added. "They drink it when they go to sleep."

"Ah," he said in a contradiction voice, "but I hear the alcohol can help put a child to rest. A little whiskey and before you know it..." I scowled at him. "I'm kidding," Edward laughed. "But no, really, my parents did it to me when I was a baby. I bet your parents did it to you as a baby too."

I stiffened. "Yes, but I bet it was for a different reason."

While I went upstairs to change, Edward started loading the bags into his car. This was incredibly stupid of me, but I didn't want to be alone anymore. The thoughts were too scary. Who knows what I might do. Looking through the clothes that I hadn't packed up, I slipped on my jeans but was tied with having no shirt that could match this sudden standard I had; I wanted to look _good_. For once, I wanted to look good beside Edward the God.

I couldn't remember the last time I really bought myself something new in the terms of clothes. Every dollar went straight for the girls. Daycare costs, making sure they had clothes – that they looked taken care of – and food to eat, that we had a roof over our head. Everything that a person needs. Every dollar I got it when toward them. The scarce bills that Charlie handed out were always for them, never me. I had a few new T-shirts, nothing special, but they were all packed away. All I had was a short sleeved black T-shirt. Plain, boring.

I slipped it on and left my room before I could start dwelling over every mistake made in this house.

With my hoodie on over the shirt, I laced up my sneakers and started onto the twins after giving Edward firm instructions on taking out the car seats. I slipped on Sophie's jacket, moved on to helping Emma only to be told no. She struggled with herself to get her arms through the holes and when I put my hands on her to help, she screamed, which only silenced after she was zipped. Then she was all smiles.

Melly was my angel. She got herself ready except for putting her shoes on the wrong feet. I fixed her minor mistake quickly when I heard Edward yell.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, poking my head out the front door. Emma toddled outside into the cool air, falling onto her bum on the concrete steps to slid down the stairs.

"How do you get these things in the car?" Edward yelled back, shaking one of the car seats over his head. Honestly, he looked like a manic but it made me smile and laugh.

"I'll be right out!" I laughed, closing the door on him. I went to pocket my debit card and house keys, handing Sophie a sippy cup when she started getting whiney. This was all so natural to me now, knowing what they wanted reflexively, that it even scared me. "Are you ready to go?" I asked excitedly.

While Sophie accentuated my last word, Melly asked, "Where?"

I smiled at her as I lifted Sophie to my hip. "We're going back to the Cullen's, sweetie. Are you okay with that?" She gave me this uncomprehending look. "Edward's house to hang out with his family. You remember them right?"

She shrugged once like it had slipped her mind and walked out of the kitchen without a word. I sighed after her with a feeling of helplessness. If only I could give that little girl what she deserved.

When I got outside and locked the door, I went over to Edward, wordlessly handing him Sophie and hooked both car seats in less than five minutes. He frowned when I gave him a pointed look, holding my hands out for Sophie. "Lucky try," he muttered, picking up a squealing Emma and handing her off.

A smirk hit my face but I said nothing, taking the baby, going to the other side of the vehicle and strapped her in. After ensuring Melly was secured in between them, I took a nice relaxing breath.

I loved them, I'd do anything for them, but there's no feeling like accomplishment. The relaxation that comes with it is just heavenly. When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me. "What?" I tried laughing off my embarrassment but it wasn't working.

"I still don't know how you do it." He sounded frustrated, like he was missing something that was so blindly in front of him. "The way you interact with them – its like you never get tired! You know what your doing and you just..." He exhaled. "Surprise me. Constantly."

I looked at him sceptically, unsure about his mental stability at the moment. "Are you okay?" I asked carefully. Maybe I was treading unearthly waters.

"Haven't been sleeping," he waved me off. I think he knew that I wanted to pry about this but maybe he didn't want to hear it, so I just let it go. We got in the car – the ever almighty Volvo – and headed for Edward's home. "So my mom and dad won't be home when we get there but they should be later. I actually think its just the guys home," he added as an afterthought, reaching for his phone in a divot on the dash.

But I slipped out of his grasp before he could wrap his fingers around it. "Not in the car," I mumbled, glancing back at the girls.

"Right. Of course." He seemed flustered. "I, uh, forgot and all."

"And all," I repeated, amused. "Edward, you don't have to be embarrassed for something about this. I'm just thinking about their safety, okay? I want to say its no big deal but it really is a big deal."

He nodded and the movement seemed to sober him up. He grinned at me with that twinkle in his eyes. "My apologizes, Bella, and," he glanced behind him, "little girls who have no idea what I'm saying. Anyway, could you text Alice and ask her where she is? She's under my contacts." I nodded and conveyed the message, slipping the phone under my right leg.

Edward gave me a pointed look that I had to smile at. "Just for safe keeping," I explained innocently. A few minutes later there was a steady beep that made me jump, crackling through Edward's vicious rock music, and while he laughed at me I answered Alice's text. "She's at home and is going to Port Angeles with Rosalie, leaving in half an hour," I told him in that drawled, slow voice people always used when trying to talk and text.

"Tell her you guys are coming over," he suggested, just a distracted as he turned a corner.

When I realized which corner he was turning, I started laughing. "We're here, why would I text her?" I gestured to the Cullen Mansion.

Edward grinned again, and I started to wonder why every time he did that, I also had to smile and felt this weird constriction in my chest. "I don't know," he laughed. "The drive from your house to mine is much longer in perspective."

And there, my smile widened. I had to look down at my lap before I said or did something stupid. Like reach other and touch him.

While Edward started unloading the bags I worked to get every girl out of the seats. I remembered as I was unbuckling Emma just how difficult this had been in the beginning – I used to break a sweat doing it! Little girls only wanted to help in theory; Caitlyn had always stayed back and away from helping like she was avoiding the plague. But now I was used to it and it was as if they understood not to make it any harder. I set Emma down, helped slid Melly out of the backseat from in between them, and went to get Sophie out. She held onto me before I could put her down. I gently pried her off of me and stood her on the ground.

Such a suck.

"Bella!"

The scream could shatter the very fabric of our earth, break the pieces apart and throw us into pools of boiling lava. I turned around cautiously, scowling when Edward laughed at my expression. "Hi, Alice," I called back.

She came running down the steps and suddenly I was really glad I set Sophie down. Alice launched herself at me, her arms went around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her excitement was terrifying. Not scary, terrifying. The force behind her action sent us right into the side of the Volvo and I think I heard Edward screech like a little girl. There was a chorus of small, baby laughs, followed by deeper chuckles. At least they could share amusement over this because I didn't find it funny.

My back dug into the handle, my head whipped back and slammed right on the corner. An imaginable amount of pain sprouted down from my skull to my neck, continuing down, and I felt it in the back of my stomach, down my legs.

If the world really would end, it wouldn't be because 2012, it would be Alice's fault.

"Shit, Alice!" Edward yelled, but his sister was oblivious to it. She was bouncing, which felt, and I'm sure looked, awkward in the position we were still in. I was still pressed painfully pressed against the car. "Get off of her!"

"Jesus, Edward! Such a prick!" Alice yelled back. Right in my ear. Suddenly I wanted to be home again. Safe and cozy, alone. Not in _so much pain_. Alice jumped down and I immediately crumpled forward with the lack of pressure now emitting more pain, releasing a groan. "Oh my God, Bella, did I hurt you?" Alice shrieked, worried, taking a step in my direction.

But Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "You take the bags inside," he commanded. To distract myself from the pain, I tried to think of how I would describe his voice. Furious. Livid. Irate. Incensed. Outraged. He really did care about me. "Now, Alice, I'm not playing here." There was no reply but distantly, whispers could be heard, so the others had to be present. There was a lot of shuffling before it felt more empty and silent than previously.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward murmured. Bent over with my hands on my knees and hair shielding everything, I barely got a glimpse of Edward as he bent down on one knee, moved my hair with one hand and his other hand rested on my back.

"My back hurts so back," I said through gritted teeth. "And my head. Christ..."

He groaned as he got up, offering his hand, which I took gratefully. I straightened slowly, feeling weird pulls in my muscles but most of all lots of pain. "Come on, girls." He used that over exaggerated happy voice. "Let's go inside and play."

I had to smile slightly but it faded when I caught everyone's eyes. They were all standing on the front porch just outside the doorway and Alice did seem quite upset. That at least made me grateful. However everyone else looked cynically at us all, like something was wrong. Did there being no Caitlyn send a light bulb off in their heads? Or did it have to do with us staying the night? I decided, almost instantly, that it did at least have something to do with the girls. It always had something to do with the girls.

Edward grabbed my hand and I didn't complain because it felt _good_. Good and reassuring. That someone wasn't going to let me go down without a fight. When I glanced up at him all he did was flash me his blinding smile, which made me shift my eyes away. His hand that held mine pulled me closer to him until our sides touched. My stomach felt hollow at that moment while my heart felt very heavy. Our hands released and his arm when around my waist.

Melly came up to me to grab my free hand and asked me to pick her up. With the pain I was in I had to decline. We were met halfway down the walkway by Emmett. I stared wide-eyed up at him.

His expression wasn't like the others. He looked like he almost got _it_. Whatever the "it" to him was, I didn't want to know nor did I have an intention of finding out.

He ruffled my hair, saying Alice was upset about what she did, then moved onto Melly. She smiled widely at him. I think the little girl had a crush.

"And there are my two favourite girls!" Emmett called, opening his arms above his head like he was the God almighty. I looked behind me in time to see Emma's blinding grin and Sophie's laugh.

I fought to swallow the tears, at least bury them for a few hours, but they threatened painfully when I heard those little girls laugh. It twisted so deep. I didn't know what this emotion was that I was feeling, though I did know I never wanted to experience it again. It felt something like regret mixed with sorrow and a pain that couldn't be fixed.

"Are you okay?" Edward murmured as we started up the stairs. My back ached at the new angle.

I didn't reply until we passed Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They're stares were just as painful as the pain Alice caused me, which was almost as painful as what Renee and Charlie have caused me. I didn't want to stay in a place where I wasn't wanted. Of course, though, I have been doing that for eighteen years of my life.

"I...I don't feel wanted here," I replied carefully, releasing Melly's hand to run it over his head. "They're giving me these weird looks."

Edward sighed. "Well, I don't know what's wrong," he said. "At least Emmett feels the need to play with the girls. You can rest after that little, er, after what Alice did." He paused. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

I smiled down at the floor. "You were more angry than I was. I'm just in pain," I replied helplessly.

When Edward released me I had a protest on the tip of my tongue, however I decided to keep it to myself. Now wasn't the time for me to be fawning of him. Edward told me to lay down on the couch while he grabbed some ice for my head.

Melly crawled on my lap before I could lay down. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I sighed, holding in every other response I could have given. She wouldn't get it and didn't even need to hear it. "How are you?"

"Happy," she giggled, bouncing on my lap. "I'm excited."

I grinned at her. "Me too. We're going to have lots of fun here, okay, no matter what," I told her. _No matter how much I wish Caitlyn could be here with us, with the Cullens, and be able to enjoy this. No matter how much you miss your older sister, just let it go. _"Just have fun, okay?"

"Imma have fun!" Melly cheered, clapping her hands in my face.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Edward added as he came back into the living room, holding a dishtowel. He moved Melly, had me lay down and placed the towel under my head, which was wrapped around an ice pack.

The feeling of the coolness pressing against my skin was so relieving that I wished I could have a giant icepack to cover my entire body.

"Hey Melly, why don't you go see what your sisters are up to?" Edward suggested, still talking in that over exuberant voice. I grinned at him, barely containing a small laugh. You know the world's about to have a revolution when you see a teenage boy talking goo-goo to a little girl.

"Where are they?" she squeaked, looking around the room with her curious gaze.

"You remember the way we came in?" I asked, and she pointed to the doorway leading out of the living room. I pat her back once and gently pushed her forward. "Go see what they're up to." She skipped out of the room, bouncing from one foot to the other like she was in one of those dream sequences, with the tall green grass, bright sun and very blue sky.

Edward was watching after her too, a small smile on her face. "She's handling the situation well?"

I shrugged, sighing. "She doesn't know any different," I replied briskly. "She's hardly even used to seeing Renee and Charlie around so its not like that's effecting her. But she's asked a few times where Caitlyn is, and I don't really know what to say. I think the whole 'she'll be back' thing is getting old."

Edward nodded in understanding, and I was struck again with my same train of thought.

He cared. Edward cared about me, he cared about the girls, he cared about whether or not I am okay. And if that wasn't touching in itself, I didn't know what was. Edward just moved to Forks too, he was getting used to things around here and the school, along with its students. An clique would gladly take him, especially the popular one. He probably belonged there too. Why was he hanging out with me? _Why did he care? _I still couldn't get it or wrap my head around it.

Then I realized something that shocked the crap out of me. I could always ask him.

I knew we weren't so _open _that I could confine in some of the smaller things, but we were open to some extent. He knew about the things I didn't want anyone else to know and he took it all in stride, always asking if I was okay, offering his help. _Why?_ And I wasn't about to get my answer by thinking the question repeatedly.

My gaze moved up to look at him as I opened my mouth to speak, but his face had this impassive look that made me snap my jaw closed. His eyes had this thought process in them, which I couldn't determine. His lips, red from being chewed on, was just being released from his teeth and looked puffy, swollen. Why did that seem so attractive? I've never realized how striking someone could be, as I've never felt like this before; only ever read about crushes and lovers in books or on TV.

This is the first time I've ever experienced something remotely to what I've imaged thousands of times.

His hands came to rest on the couch, one next to my ribs and the other gently on the back of the couch. Our torsos almost touched. I arched myself into the couch, embarrassment getting the best of me and trying to put a little space – even a centimetre – between us. Edward's face was inches from mine, his breath on my lips, just grazing my skin.

My heart fell into my stomach before launching into my throat.

I felt something pressing on my side, gently stroking, making me lost in the soothing motion. Edward's thumb continued to move slowly over my clothes skin, spreading goose bumps, shivers up my spine.

The way he touched me was distracting, the only thing on my mind. When it stopped I focused on his face, though avoiding his eyes, watching as his lips parted, dangerously close to mine.

My body didn't move, didn't respond when his face finally came down to mine. I use the word "finally" because the suspense was killer, but also because I knew I've waited to feel this for years and years on top each other. This was one of the most special moments in my entire life, something I wasn't sure when I would finally feel. It was something that I gave up looking forward to when my responsibilities started growing and taking over every inch of my life.

Edward's lips stopped over mine, probably animating in the same bliss and shock I was feeling. His lips were softer than I ever could have imagined or fantasized about, but what caught my attention was how gentle it was.

Not like raw passion on TV but not quite back at the line of a "peck." I almost wanted to open my eyes to see his expression but the moment was too cozy to be ruined. I didn't _want_ for it to be ruined. All I wanted was for him to stay like this for at least five more seconds.

However, he pulled back after a few more minutes to synchronize my expression. Under the weight of his green eyes and the warmth of my cheeks, I had to look away.

What was that expression on his face?

**Bella and Edward just did **_**what!**_

**Okay, this is over 3800 words, which to me is surprising. I could have split it in half but I decided after last chapter, you all deserved this. Um, its 20 after 10 pm now and there were some events today that put writing off, so this was delayed by a few hours. I hope you enjoyed, and one more time...**

**If you guys get me to 289 or over in REVIEWS, I will update the day I receive such number. I am going to Niagara Falls this weekend so I will find a wi-fi spot if needed. **

**Review for Caitlyn to be saved and more ExB kisses. **

**Love Glitter 3**


	23. Chapter 22

***insert surprised, shocked face* Holy effing shit! You guys...damn you all, I'm so speechless. I didn't think you'd get me there so I'm sitting on my bed at the Great Wolf Lodge. Er, please excuse length/typo. It should have been out yesterday, actually the day before, and I'm sorry, but even writers have lives.**

**This chapter is going to focus solely on Bella and Edward's relationship and the kissing issue. **

**Two reviewers mentioned a Caitlyn's POV but I don't think I could do that. She's just so young that it would be way too difficult for me to do, so.**

Edward's eyes widened, snapping out of his haze, and when they settled on me, I had to look away. Only seconds ago I felt unbelievingly comfortable being so close and intimate with him, but now it was awkward. He hated it, my mind raced. He didn't actually want to kiss me, it was a spur of the moment thing.

Edward regretted it.

I looked away for the fear he would see the pain in my eyes, working down to twist my heart. "I, uh, need to go see what the girls are up to?" The way I saw it was that Edward hurt me so I didn't hesitate to push him off. He fell back and hit into the table, but I didn't give a care and instead jumped up.

Walking away, it took everything I had not to cry. Rejection is nothing like you read in books. That heart wrenching feeling cannot even begin to compare to any pain, not even the knowledge that someone doesn't want you, which seems especially hurtful after you've shared something so special with that person. A single tear fell but I wiped it away quickly.

Hadn't I known this would happen? Edward would walk in, walk out as he pleased, taking advantage of a weak family to get his boost in Forks. I shouldn't have – I'm so stupid!

The words rang through while I fought all tears. I heard a round of little girlish giggles and made my way toward them. It felt wrong to ask for one of the Cullens to drive the girls and I back home, plus it felt weird to arrive and then just leave. I considered going back in to Edward, request a ride home, but that even felt weird.

My emotions were going haywire along with my thoughts.

"Oh, Bella!"

I looked up at Alice, struggling to keep my eyes open from the blurriness that started to build up. I blinked once. A tear fell.

Alice's face pulled into a frown. "Bella, I'm so sorry! Does your head hurt?" Her hand reached up to touch my cheek. "I bet me have some Tylenol or Advil in the cupboard, I'll go get you some." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the kitchen.

I quickly shrugged her hand off. "No, Alice, I'm fine," I said quickly, giving her a reassuring smile. Well, what I hoped to be reassuring. "I'm just...tired. But its okay, Alice, the whole hug thing. I know it was an accident."

She hugged me again but there was a huge contrast to our last embrace. This time she was completely gentle. I hugged her back, resting my chin on shoulder, my hands clasped on her lower back. The embrace was somewhat tight and applying uncomfortable pressure on what I'm sure is a bruise on my back, but I didn't dare complain or pull away, because the emotional aspect of this was building, pushing out a few tears.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Alice asked as she pulled away with a complex look on her pretty face. I wiped the tears away and I noticed that she didn't question why I was crying.

"Um, I guess. Sure," I said hesitantly, voice rough with the need to shed more tears.

"Where's Caitlyn?" she asked in a small voice.

The burning in my eyes intensified and a half-sob broke from my chest. I struggled to clear my throat. "She's on a v-vacation," I said carefully.

Her eyebrows crinkled before they completely smoothed out. "But Bella...your parents left. They took Caitlyn, didn't they? Oh, Bella..."

This time it was my eyebrows that pushed into confusion. "Wh...what are you talking about, Alice?" I asked nervously. Edward. He had a big mouth. Really, really, really big. Hearing this only fuelled that new resentment I was feeling toward him for everything that he's contributed to the mess. Maybe if he hadn't gotten involved...

"Bella, Edward and I are really close. Like...scarily close. He told me that they left. Your parents, I mean. Are you ok—"

"I don't want to have this conversation," I interrupted, looking down at my feet. Before she could speak, I took a deep breath and added, "Could you please go watch the girls. I...I think Edward and I need to talk."

Her eyes widened and a look of worry came over her face. Maybe even a little guilt. "Please be easy on him. He really likes you."

I didn't hesitate to roll my eyes. At first I had hoped, made myself believe, that Edward did like me on a more-than-friends basis, but I was naive enough to make myself hang on my hope. After that kiss, the afterwards guilt, I didn't believe he liked me at all. Not even as friends. "Whatever," I mumbled, turning away and backtracking to the living room. I didn't check to see if Alice left and wasn't eavesdropping.

"Edward?" I called, not intending for my voice to be so icy and sharp. I sounded like my mother.

The thought made me drop into the nearest chair.

I've thought of this many times but always came to the same conclusion: Don't allow it. Except with every passing event as little as a single ignorant sentence, I remember the possibility of becoming like her. If I made it through this torrent, started community college perhaps and kept the girls with me, would I suddenly disown them? Would I start abusing them for some unknown reason, though I felt like it was right? What would I resort to? Would I just leave them? Would I let them starve, make them sleep on the floor like animals, allow them to live in fear of their own sister...?

And what would I do to my own kids? If things went somewhat smoothly and the girls went on to high school, college without a glitch, and I made a career, found a man, got married and had kids...would we turn out as my parents did? Would I even attract a man just like my father? If I did, I probably would be more prone to abusing and breeding like the generation before me.

"Bella?" No, no, no, no. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to get these thoughts out, have my cry before I had to put on a brave face and face everyone. A hand pried my hand away from my face, forcing my face up with rough hands. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Why do you care? I wanted to say, but found it hard to get the words out. He used me as a stepping stool. Bent my back until he was balanced out enough that he didn't need me. He probably has Jessica Stanely's number on speed dial.

I pushed his hands off of me and stood up, wiping my eyes of tears. "Why did you tell, Alice?"

His face dropped from concerned and moulded into a hard mask of defence. "She's my sister, Bella, I know I can trust her. Don't even try to cross me here, I did nothing wrong."

"Oh hell no, you did a lot wrong," I contradicted, my voice rising. Usually I hated to raise my voice but this felt good. "You told Alice that my parents abandoned me and that they took Caitlyn. You just strode into Forks like you were the wind and just messed with my head. Its your fault that things are falling apart!"

Edward's face dropped completely. He looked...hurt. And confused. "Are you blaming me for your parents leaving?" he asked, shocked.

As I opened my mouth to fire back that yes I was in fact blaming him for this, I shut my mouth. I realized how stupid I sounded. "No," I whispered, dejected. "I...I didn't mean to..." He stared at me for a few seconds and eventually I just dropped my eyes, overwhelming embarrassed by my runaway words.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, soft and gentle.

I drew in a deep breath before releasing the word vomit. "I'm so confused about the present and the future because I don't know where its going to lead, and I'm hanging on here by a string. I don't know how I'm going to continue school, I don't know how I'll get into college, I don't know how I'm going to keep taking care of them without a job and very little money in the bank, so I'm pretty much screwed. At the same time that I want help, I want everyone to stay away to protect them, the girls, I don't want them to grow up and have to be explained why they're not with their real family; it would be so much easier coming from me, but I don't know what's going to happen.

"I don't want people knowing everything my parents have done, I don't want your family even knowing but its like you don't even care about me and you told them... Now they know all about this mess and its so embarrassing for me and all I want is my little sister back! And then you kiss me and turn away and look so damn guilty...and that just..."

I broke off to take a few breaths, soothing the burn in my lungs. His breathing was all I could hear among my own and he wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes held even more guilt than before. More tears stung my eyes.

Why couldn't I just have a normal life?

**On that note...Why can't **_**I**_** have a normal life? Yeah. More family issues at RideTheGlitterDick's home. Anyway, I feel horrible about the delay. Now, depending on the reviews about this chap, as well as the number, there will be an update later this week. I start school in a week, so. Scary shit. **

**I still want to thank for all the reviews, you guys rock my world. Literally. **

**315 reviews total?**

**Love Glitter 3**


	24. Chapter 23

**The reviews were minimal but I get it. You guys didn't think you'd be getting an update for a bit so. Okay, I start school this week, on Tuesday, and would you believe it, my first day of high school. Yeah. So I wanted to update before school starts. Anyway...**

**I hope you guys love it and please review, because I am so **_**not**_** having gentle thoughts about school. **

**Review to 330! xoxoxox**

His jaw clenched and released like he struggled to say something. I almost wanted to knock some sense into him but that probably wouldn't end in my own favour. I waited for a response, any response, maybe even a little nod, but no. He didn't do so much as move. Couldn't he reassure me? He has so many times before.

"Edward, for once I really want to hear what you have to say."

He cleared his throat noisily. "Um, Bella." He paused. "I get that you don't want anyone to know and all, but its for the best. Now I know I can say this until my face is blue and I guess I will if it means you'll consider it; talk. To. My. Dad. Seriously, Bella. I could do it with or without your help."

My defence shot up. "You can't tell me what to do, Edward," I replied, tightening my fists. I have felt more anger toward someone before but not this much physical anger, actually wanting to _hit him._ "I...I can make my own decisions, I have been for years and years."

"All I want to do is help," he said harshly, his own anger evident. "I don't want to..." He waved his hand in front of him. "Don't want to, like, ruin things or whatever, but things aren't good for you already. I'm sure anything I do can't hurt that bad."

"What are you going to do?" I demanded. All Edward repeated was "I want to help you, just let me." I'd given him so many chances to and it was warring on me now that I didn't know his thoughts or what he thought could be done.

Edward's hand reached up and tugged on his hair, and I couldn't take my eyes from the movement; it reminded me of when we were kissing and the feel of those strands between my fingers, on my skin. I felt the urge to step forward, rip his hand from his hair to replace it with mine, and maybe even lay a kiss on him. But I wasn't anywhere near that bold.

"Well, Bella, I was thinking..." He drifted off, looking somewhere over my shoulder. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes, because he could say this to my face. "That...maybe...you would move in here."

I blanched.

That was the only way to describe it, before I overflowed with incredulous amazement. The thoughts in my head were so jumbled that I couldn't pinpoint what I was feeling. He wanted me and the girls to move into his parents' house – albeit their permission – after he accidently kissed me and fully regretted it. Would his parents just allow this? I haven't even met his mother yet!

No. Its too good to be true. That setup isn't even slightly appropriate.

"Edward, your insane," I told him, rather loudly. "Move into this house...oh my God, what have you been smoking?"

"First of all, I don't smoke anything, Bella," Edward defended calmly. "Secondly, I'm not insane. I know what I'm talking about. My dad, he wouldn't just roll his eyes at the fact that you and your sisters have been abandoned. Even my mom wouldn't just let you go back there knowing that, Bella."

"But that's just..." A horrible idea? "I get that it'll be..safer or something like that, but really? Live here? I...don't even know where to begin that that's inappropriate."

While I talked I was looking at the floor, so I saw his feet shift uncomfortably and an awkward air hung around. A few seconds passed before he drew in a deep breath. "Bella, about that kiss..."  
"Save it, Edward," I interrupted. "I don't want to hear it, okay? I saw the regret in your eyes. Now, where are we sleeping?" I started toward the stairs but he grabbed my arm.

"Regret? What are you talking about?" I just stared at him. What was _he_ talking about? "Do you really think I regret kissing you?" Edward asked incredulously, eyes wide.

I blanched at his surprise, yet again, pulling my arm free from his grip. "Edward, I saw the look on your face," I said calmly, my voice breaking once. I cleared my throat. "Don't try to lie for my sake, I don't even care. I know you didn't mean to."

He raised his eyebrows and slouched back on his heels, crossing his arms with a look of _bring it on_. "Clearly you don't know much than. I didn't regret it at all, I was just surprised that I did it. And I didn't even know what you wanted or anything," he added quietly. Why did this make me feel guilty?

"Did you just insult my brain cells?" It slipped out before I could stop it, but I was working myself from sentence to sentence Next I would be focusing on his comment of not regretting what happened.

"Bella," he groaned.

A tingle burned in my stomach in reach to that voice. Silky and ridden of the happiness. It still gave me happy chills, despite his less than happy mood. "What? I don't appreciate you attacking me like this," I told him evenly.

Edward hit his forehead in frustration before dramatically falling to the ground with a loud thud that had to be painful, arms and legs spread like a star. I rolled my eyes at his antics even though he was being completely serious. "We're getting off topic here," he muttered. "I don't regret kissing you, Bella, I'm serious." Edward's head lifted enough to see me before it fell back again, bouncing off the hardwood floor.

Looking down at him, I frowned. "Edward, please stop, your going to hurt yourself."

I think I saw him roll his eyes. "Please," Edward drawled dramatically. "The only thing hurting me right now is you." A wave of sadness hit me at the thought of me hurting Edward. I cared about Edward in very scary ways, ways that I knew I shouldn't. "Look, Bella, I like you, okay? I know I'm the new boy in Forks and your really my only friend, but what I have for you isn't just some kind of stupid friendship. I...uh, really like you."

Boy, that was awkward. My face flushed bright red and I think my silence only added to the building awkwardness. I think the heat also started to deter my train of thought because I couldn't think about what would be appropriate to respond with. Any and all of my responses would be uber awkward.

"You wanna go out with me, Bella?" Edward asked, completely relaxed. And slap me if he didn't have a smirk in his voice. Of course he knew how flustered I was feeling then.

All I could do was nod.

"Saturday night then? Maybe go to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie, just be classical here?"

I looked up from his feet without really looking at him. "I can't just leave the—" I started, but he cut me off.

"The girls will be fine," he reassured, still not wiping the smile from his face. "I'm sure my mom would love to babysit – she loves kids. And Alice, too—"

"I don't want to be a burden," I interrupted. "Maybe we should just forget it; it is a little inappropriate too. We could just—"

Edward started shaking his head before I was even finished. "Nope. Its no problem, Bella—"

"One: you don't know that. And two: why do you keep interrupting me? Just let me talk, Edward, or we won't be getting anywhere here." I slid down on the wall and my feet nearly touched his, until he pulled himself up into a sitting position opposite to me.

A smirk quirked his lips. "You interrupted me too, you know. Not very nice, Bella," he chided teasingly. I rolled my eyes in his direction, smiling just slightly. "So, you will still go out with me, right?" he asked, more cautious now.

I felt the smile slip and a new ache replaced the happy one I'd had a few moments ago. I had a mild flashback, the girls, my bland childhood, my parents. "That was my first kiss," I mumbled quietly, staring at my knees like the denim was the most amazing thing in the world.

**I feel bad for prolonging this whole sequence of events – at the Cullens' house – and I really don't want to, and I feel bad, but I had a different date set for this chapter and the next coming chapter. However, things are really mixed up right now, I had a lot to deal with and there is a lot of other work that is requiring my attention. **

**I will update as soon as possible instead of just waiting until I really have time if I get...330 reviews. Can you guys get me there and I will try my absolute hardest to get an amazing chapter out. Maybe Bella and Lolliward to kiss a little more and next chapter will have Carlisle and Esme as well, so be ready!**

**I really don't want to keep prolonging this as its chopping at my plot, so hopefully, with the reviews, I will get a lengthy, filled chapter out!**

**Love Glitter 3**

**Remember, review! 330**

**xoxoxox **


	25. Just Review

**Glitter here to say this:**

**_Review this chapter and boost "Responsibilities" to 330 reviews for a long, smoochy, sad chapter update. _**

**Just hit that fucking beautiful button, review me up because you love me, and I will have a gorgeous update for you guys to smile over.**

**Also, I am starting a new story, first chapter prolly (that's not a spelling error, just being different) won't be out this weekend, maybe late next week. If you like a tattooed, bitchy, badass, cussing, yet feminine Bella and a hot, sexy, glasses-wearing, brooding, classy, author, English professor, Edward, than I've got your story coming. LOL It will be very different than this story and my others. It'll have smut. Sex. Ya know...**

**Anyway, I expected to write a single sentence like "Review this and carry on with your day," but I feel like talking. **

**But there you have it...review and get a chapter. That's how I rooooollllllll ;)**

**Love sofa king much, Glittaaaaaaa 3 **


	26. Chapter 24

**Ignore the double post, I'm sorry!**

**Haha, you guys make me LOL. "Here's my review, I guess" and all the LOL's, you guys made me smile. And laugh out loud a few times because, frankly, that was so damn amusing. I love you guys so much and you've totally made me heart this story and every like aspect about it. I seriously think I'm blessed that I don't have shit readers that are biased or distaste the storyline (as in child rape and abuse – not saying anyone should REALLY like it).**

******But yeah, blessed and loved and loving.**  


**I meant to get this out last night, but my BFF was watching a horror movie and needed a little reassurance, so, being the fuckawesome friend I am, ran over there to watch it with her. **

"Your first kiss? Really?" Edward asked, eyes wide in surprise. It made my cheeks warm as I nodded. "Wow, now I feel like an ass."

I laughed shortly. "Its not that you're an ass," I told him slowly. "You just do things without thinking. Yeah, I already know that about you."

Edward smiled slyly. "It's a family trait, so be warned." I smiled slightly, secretly wanting to know what he meant by that but still too afraid to ask. "I'll make it up to you though, Bella, I promise. Now I feel like shit too, knowing that I ruined it for you. That whole special, first thing," he added, embarrassingly rubbing the back of his neck.

Even that made me feel more heat. I swear that one day, I will pass out from this defect. "Make what up to me?" I asked excitedly, repeating his words in my head as I knew exactly what they meant. And even that small hidden message he probably didn't even intend. But I felt it, heard it, knew it, and the new happiness in my stomach almost made me sick.

"The kiss." His eyes wouldn't meet mine. "You know...give you a _real_ first kiss. I feel bad that I ruined your first."

I felt like a child beside a man. Making sure things were perfect because I was so incapable to doing it myself. _How do you know I want to? _I wanted to be coy with him, like I saw on TV, and I almost wished I looked like Megan Fox, with all those sultry features and impeccable confidence. But no, I'm small, shy, eating away inside from pain, and not sure what to say in any daily conversation. So I kept it as myself, simple, bland. Boring.

"Okay."

The twins were down, one in Alice's room and the other in Edward's, surrounded by pillows. However, I still worried. "Did you hear that?" I asked, nudging Edward's rib.

"No," he said unfazed. I sat back on the couch and sighed, crossing my arms. Edward side-glanced at me and also sighed. "It's a car door, Bella. Guess who's home?"

I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't do a weird thumping thing. Edward's siblings were already home and spread around, doing their own thing, but I already knew well before it happened, that the car was his parents. It felt like my anxious heart did a final thud and then it just stopped. Completely gone.

"Okay, you need to breath." I exhaled loudly, putting my hand over my heart. "Its my dad, okay? Keep breathing, you've already met him and he knows you're here. Relax."

I glowered at him. "You always tell me to relax and its funny how it never even relaxes me." He actually had the nerve to roll his eyes at me. "You know, Edward, its not very nice to be so flippant when I'm nervous. I hate being on edge, I've lived on the edge. But sense I've taken a few steps back from it now, I don't want to go back."

Edward looked up at me and his face softens slightly. "You make me feel like such a dick, Bella," he muttered, shaking his head. "Your so sensitive and I'm the opposite."

"Uh, not really," I disagreed after some thought. "I don't think you'd have been taking care of me and the girls if you were an insensitive dick." Edward's green eyes widened like he just realized something. So wide I thought they would fall in his lap. "Uh, Edward, are you okay? Should I go get someone..."

He blinked rapidly before laughing at his own stupidity, which was my guess. "No, its just...damn, you, like, don't swear and that was..." He drifted off quickly as if the word just wasn't coming to mind.

"Horrible?"

"Profound," he decided, nodding his head appraisingly.

I rolled my eyes at him, because he knew why I didn't swear: the girls. I didn't want a four year old coming up to me and telling me to eff-off. What kind of parent would even want that?

After a few minutes of quiet shuffling, I heard a voice behind us. "Hey Edward." A pause. "Oh, Bella, hello. Nice to see you again. What brings you around here?" I meekly turned around to face Mr. Cullen, gave a small smile and offered my own greetings, consciously nudging Edward with my knee.

"Oh, Dad, Bella and I kinda have to talk to you." The moment the hesitation crept into Edward's voice, Carlisle's face turned into exhaustion. Like he had been anticipating something and now that it is finally here, its killing him.

"Oh, Edward, what did you do?" Carlisle sighed, exasperated. His eyes only barely flickered to mine, where I was frozen with a non-descript emotion, before settling on his son.

Edward's face was that of sicken horror. "I didn't do anything!" he objected, looking on the verge of a heart attack. I nudged him again for his outburst. "There's just something's that really need to be talked about," Edward added, his red face fading with the calmness.

Carlisle scratched the back of his head, and my eyes widened from the similarities between father and son. "I'm so sorry, Bella, for my assumptions." Carlisle's smile totally dazzled me to no end. I nodded numbly. "So, what is it we need to talk about?"

"Um, can we talk in private?" I suggested quietly, looking between Carlisle and Edward. Edward had sympathy for me, Carlisle had confusion.

"In the basement," Carlisle said slowly, gesturing forward. "Just let me change and I'll meet you two down there, okay? And we can discuss this, whatever _this_ is." I almost felt bad for this burden but I really didn't want to go back that big, bad house. What if they showed up there, then what would I do? Oh God, I couldn't even image what would happen if I fell into that situation.

Edward pulled me up from the couch by the hand and softly hugged me into his side. My shoulder felt stiff against side as he walked me toward the stairs, and I wondered if he could feel how shy and not used to this I was, though he was probably so comfortable that it made me even more uncomfortable.

We sat side by side on the couch, probably closer than friends would, me leaned in his side and pressed so close to him. I didn't feel worried about where the twins were, if they were awake, if they were okay, if Melly was okay, because Edward had this calming urge about him. Maybe it only worked on me. Maybe I was just imagining and I just liked being around him.

Well, of course I did.

I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when Edward kissed me again, except it was much longer now. It was a good feeling. It made me smile against his amazing, soft, luscious, red lips, which in turn, made him grin. We pulled apart, laughing quietly, noses just grazing each other.

I pulled completely away when I heard footsteps. Edward frowned, nodded slightly and sat back. Extracting his body from mine. I exhaled in disappointment.

The closeness was amazing.

"Are we ready to talk?" Carlisle asked, settling down in the chair across from us. He had changed into jeans and a T-shirt. He looked so handsome.

"Yes," I replied quietly, nudging Edward again. This was all up to him because I didn't know what to say, not to mention the fact that this was his whole idea. There were a few moments of silence where I glanced between both of them, while they exchanged glances as well. Awkward. "Edward, go," I finally urged, hitting him in the ribs.

He rolled his eyes. Again. "Okay, Dad," he began, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "There's a situation at Bella's house and she needs a place to stay for awhile." He paused, glancing at me and I gave him a look I hope said, _That's it?_ Edward turned back to Carlisle, who's eyes continued to flicker between the two of us. "Bella and the girls have nowhere else to go, Dad, and they need a place to live for awhile."

"Wait, hold up." Carlisle held his hand out. "What's going on that you need a place, Bella?"

My eyes widened at the fear of justifying this whole situation. Edward jumped in when he realized I didn't know what I was saying. "Well, you see—"

"Ah, no, I asked Bella," his father interrupted sharply. "Please continue, Bella."

"Oh, um, my, uh, parents...they left, for good," I finally blurted, looking at the carpet like it was a wonder in itself. Who cared anymore? I felt sick of hiding some of this stuff, the abuse aside. I would never admit to abuse but the fact that my parents left, it couldn't hide.

I think this is when the epiphany hit me.

Charlie and Renee left. They said they wouldn't be coming back. I had a short supply of money that would not keep well enough for us to live, food aside. One day, in a few months, we would be sitting in the cold, wrapped in blankets, starving. I _needed_ help, and why hadn't I seen this before? I needed help so bad. I could potentially be killing the girls and myself.

"I really need help," I told him, pleaded. "A place to stay...but I really do need help. Please."

Carlisle had this soft look in his eyes, one I was counting on now. I counted on Edward's family, which scared me just about as much as the prospect of my parents coming back. "I heard that Chief Swan left," he mused thoughtfully, "but didn't hear why. Your parents left, Bella?" I nodded. "Where? When?"

"Um, a week ago, two weeks ago...I, uh, can't really remember. They went to Florida, I guess, and took my little sister, Caitlyn." A tear fell down my cheek, I didn't even know I was crying. "She's the oldest of the four."

"Oh my _God_," Carlisle moaned, cradling his head in his hands, groaning out quiet words. I looked at Edward for a little reassurance. Apprehension filled me. What if he called the police and Child Protective Services came to separate the girls and I? Oh _God..._ Carlisle jumped from the chair, saying, "We have to call the police."

"No!" Edward practically yelled. I gave him a sour look. "You can't, Dad, damn it, don't do something stupid. The police will take the girls away..."

"Where are they now?"

"Emma and Sophie are sleeping, and Alice has Melinda," I replied uneasily.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" Carlisle asked impatiently. "We can't just...let Bella go back to an empty house, Edward. What are you even thinking, you both should have brought this up the moment it happened! Sweet God, go get me the phone, Edward, I am dealing with this right now." Edward didn't move. "Edward Cullen, _right now_!"

I don't think I was part of this conversation.

He flinched slightly. "No Dad, you don't get it. You can't call in or they'll put them all in foster homes, separate them or something like that." I sat back in the sofa to watch this exchange a little more comfortably, not being able to tell which direction this was going. "It will be a huge mess or whatever."

Carlisle scowled at his son, turning around and heading for the bar, saying something about needing a stiff drink. I watched as he poured himself one before offering both Edward and I a little something. Edward agreed as he flopped his head back on the couch, spread his arms and legs out in exhaustion. When Carlisle's back was turned, I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Bella? Anything?" Carlisle asked attentively.

"Ah, no, I don't drink." I think I still flushed red for the prospect of being caught.

He nodded slowly as he walked back over to the chair, plopping down with his drink, which had to be gone in a few seconds, after handing Edward a glass. I didn't like that Edward drank but at least it was monitored.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "So let's try this one more time: Edward, what are you thinking then? Not calling the police is going to cause a lot of issues in the future. In Bella's future and her sisters'. Especially with college about eleven months away, Bella can't afford any mess ups here."

"I know that, Dad, but can she stay here with the girls for a while?" Edward asked again. "Like, they can't just stay there..."

"Why did your parents even leave, Bella?" Carlisle asked dubiously. I don't think he didn't believe me, maybe he was just confused. I hoped this wasn't his way of letting me down easy.

I shrugged. "I don't really know, actually, they just up and left; told me they wouldn't even see me again. Took Caitlyn too," I added quietly.

He let out a long, drawling breath, toying with the sound of his rings against the glass. "We will have to wait until your mother gets home to talk about this, Edward."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About Bella's residence here."

**I have to leave it there. *insert smiley face***

**So you all reviewed on my "chapter" and got me over the desired number, which, in turn, has made "Responsibilities" my most reviewed story! I am so happy, I can't even express it... **

**And this story has over 31, 000 hits! Damn it, I'm so happy, I can't even... And I just want to say, **_Lilly**, **_**who wasn't signed in [ :( ] gave me the best review EVER. It was just so sweet, made my day; I'm feeling a little sick with a head cold but she totally brightened my spirits. I'm so happy right now. The number of reviews, the number of hits, and **_Lilly_**. **

**The reviews are completely phenomenal. I love them so much! So why don't people review? Aha, a lot of people have me on alert and this story on alert but I get roughly 20 reviews a chapter, though there are many, many alerts!**

**EVERYONE REVIEW! Review Review Review Review! I really need to know where you guys are standing on this story because I am VERY self-conscious about it. **

**Love Glitter :D**

**Get me over 360 reviews for Caitlyn's safety and Edward and Bell kisses!**


	27. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone, its Glitter. I fucking hate Author's Notes but I have a very good reason, I promise. This isn't happy AT ALL.

**Long story short, my mom pulled my laptop cord and ripped a piece out from the inside. Needless to say, my laptop has 30 percent battery, which isn't enough to write a decent chapter, so. I'm completely screwed with getting this repaired. So, fuck my life. **

**Um, nothing much else to say. Fuck. My. Life. **

**My laptop fell on the floor too and it needs major repair, so. I am so upset, in tears, I don't know when the next update will be. **

**With lots of love, Glitter. **

**P.S. Don't feel the need to comment/review. Only do so if you love me. :'S **


	28. Chapter 25

**Thank you, guys, so much for your support, both through this story and for the break-age of my laptop. I'm on the home computer now, and I hate it because people are coming up and down, I have no privacy, and no one knows I do this except my grade 8 teacher.**

**Now please bear with me through the grammar or any mistakes. I'm thinking there is a few of you that worry of the future of this story, because of one review. That's how this was brought to my attention. **

**Bella and Edward's relationship will NEVER take over this story. So don't expect lemons or constant making out; Bella is very conservative. Shy. Not her thing. **

**Anyway, a short chapter…**

**I'm so sorry. **

**I just realized you guys did give me 360 reviews in total. Okay, then…this is a totally due chapter! It sucks though, so I'm so sorry. I was writing it on FanFiction and when I pressed SAVE it never did, so, please bare with me here.**

"A residence, as in…?"

"As in Bella living here until we get this mess shorted out," Carlisle corrected, still using a matter-of-fact tone, a small black phone now in his hand. "I'm sure we have enough room somewhere. There's two guest rooms…"

"I can't," I interrupted. "I just…can't impose on you guys like—"

Edward was glaring at me, but it was Carlisle who spoke. "There is no way you could be putting us out, Bella. I'm glad you guys actually brought this to my attention because something has to be done. Jesus, Edward, would you really let these young girls go back there?"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Me?" he stressed. "I have very little to do with this!"

His father just waved him off. "Edward, don't be so flippant. I'm sure if you hadn't intervened..." He looked at me with a small smile that made me feel guilty. "Maybe something could have happened."

Yes. Here comes the guilt.

"Yeah, I believe it," Edward said quietly. I felt watched, exposed, sitting there between father and son.

Edward's phone, which had been pressed up against my thigh between us, vibrated, cracking the haze of awkwardness. After a few minutes of button-tapping, Edward sighed, slipped the phone away and looked at me.

"A small child by the name of Sophie is looking for you."

"Okay," I sighed, pushing up from the couch and going for the stairs. Neither of them followed, which led me to believe they were going to have a little Bella-free conversation.

It still didn't feel right, the prospect of living in this house. I would feel weird, awkward, and what if I wasn't welcome by everyone? Like Rosalie. She was adopted with that Jasper character, and I was pretty sure her and I were not the term of friends. We've never spoken but her demeanor wasn't one of welcoming. I couldn't…wouldn't…but should.

Alice assisted me in feeding the three girls, and with her helping, I relized how easy it could be. I'd gotten used to doing this by myself and though accustomed, it felt like a huge weight was lifted. "Uh, thanks for helping, Alice," I said, laughing awkwardly. "Its greatly appriciated."

"Yep, anytime. I also understand my dad is going to be 'helping' too. Is that why you guys are here?" she asked curiously. "What happened? Is everything good or what?"

"Er, yeah, everything's fine. No big deal." I searched for a distraction. "So how are you liking school?"

A smile snapped onto her face. "I love it - its so easier here. Its like...I don't know. You can tell some people are a little bitchy and rude, but mostly everyone is pretty awesome."

I nodded, faking agreement. "Yeah. Its pretty awesome."

"So, Bella," Alice started innocently. "At the end of October is the school's first dance... You going?"

I almost blanched at the question. "Of course not," I told her. "Its...well, besides not being my thing, I have other responsibilities than dancing." I remembered all those days of sitting in the classroom all along, while the floors shook with the music down the hall. I think I've hated dances sense before I was even born; it had to be embedded in me somewhere.

Dances made me cringe. I remembered all those years of sitting in the classroom alone while music shook the floor from down the hallway, where everyone was dancing. I think they all liked it, being sweaty and grinding against each other. The thought literally made me shudder.

At the time I didn't even like boys and boys never liked me. Actually, no one has ever liked me.

"I'm sure you can figure something out," Alice objected. "You know, find a babysitter or something."

"No Alice," I sighed. "I'm seriously when I say that a dance is…not anywhere close to my thing." If there were something that I would never budge with it would be going to a dance. I hated the next day of school too, because all you hear about are the dances. _"Oh, I grinded with him _all_ night long." "She came up to me and just started pushing up on me, and I was just like 'Okay then,' and started grinding back." _

Oh…my God.

When she spoke again, her voice was tainted with something really weird. Almost acidic. "Edward wants to go. I think he's considering letting Jessica take him. You know, Jessica Stanly."

"Of course," I muttered so quietly, I barely even heard myself. Looking down at the floor, I silently wondered what Alice was doing, or if she was really doing anything and I was imagining this all. I didn't want to believe her but a small part made me wonder because of how little I knew about Edward. "That's cool," I replied indifferently.

Edward wasn't mine – he was nothing like my possession. I didn't have any right or control over him whatsoever.

"Whatever," she exhaled, turning away and leaving me in the kitchen.

I can't get along with people. When have I ever related to anyone my age? Maybe when I was four and we were all having trouble spelling our names, that was the only point I could relate to.

I grew up too fast and that impacted all of my life. I didn't know how to talk to Alice on a normal, casual level, I barely even knew what to say to Edward half the time, it was so damn awkward. What could I even say?

Some part of my brain was programmed to disable me of this small detail. It had made school difficult from the start – no kids even give you the chance. Your stuck in this ever-lasting whirlwind of immaturity, fake innocence and cussing. Its like…being tied to pole, incapable of moving to the water bottle not five feet away; except for me, this water bottle was worlds away. I couldn't reach it for the life of me.

This metaphoric water bottle was _relation_. I couldn't relate. To no one. And no one could relate to me. They wanted to talk about danced; I wanted to talk about the savings at the local supermarket. They wanted to talk about getting drunk and high behind the school; I wanted to talk about how well Caitlyn had been doing in school.

Stupid water bottle.

**Okay, I have to leave it at that. I can't write anymore, watching Law and Order: SVU too, so, distracted. I'm so sorry, I feel horrible. This computer is being horrible to me as well and so is FanFiction. **

**In that "reviewing note" I posted, it mentioned my new story… Yeah, that will be on hold for a while until I get my info back from my laptop. Right now I'm writing Three's a Family on paper and this chapter seems really deep, so I think it will be pretty good. Out next week? Maybe this weekend? I don't know how to pick up on An Intense Dark Side. **

**Please REVIEW. This chapter did suck, but we're going back into that heartache and secret thing with Bella and the girls. Not all rainbows. **

**390? Get me to 390 reviews and I will work sofa king hard on the next chapter. My spirits have been down for weeks now and I have a lot of pent up tension from not writing. **

**I need to know I didn't lose you guys in my absence!**

**REVIEW to 390!**

**-Love Glitter**

**P.S. Sorry for the long Author's Notes!**


	29. Great News: REVIEW!

**Hi guys, its Glitter obviously. I'm just posting this to let you all know that I have a new laptop and it is the bomb, literally. And right now I'm listening to A Dark Congregation by The Hush Sound. Just thought I'd announce. LOL. Anyway, seriously I need some kind of review from you guys, because I have a chapter up for Three's a Family and Responsibilities, but I can't seem to make myself write the words I already have written down onto the computer. I'm serious. I have the next Three's a Family chapter sitting here, right beside me and Microsoft World open right beside this note. I **_**can't focus**_**. But I know I owe you guys SO MUCH. **

**I need you guys to boost my confidence here, and review something. Anything. Even a smiley face. Please something to lift my spirits about writing right now. **


	30. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, its Glitter! So I'm pretty happy. 'Pretty' because my sister was just in a car accident. Now, the reviews you guys left me, blew me out of the water, by the third day, 18. I LOVE YOU GUYS. The first batch, I started crying. Yeah, I'm a bit of a softy. The second, I smiled. The third, I laughed. Hard. You guys really want an update, for all my stories. So right now, this and Three's a Family will be updated. Not hundred percent sure on AIDS.**

**So right now, I'm loading all my back up files onto this computer and getting some half chapters back. I have the next chapter of Three's a Family ready and it will be VERY long. Working on others too. **

**Breaking Dawn has started shooting! Kristen Stewart in a bikini! Boo-ya!**

**Yes, I'm a Krisbian. Follow my Twitter and you will really get it… /bitch4kstew**

**So, on to the chapter. I know you guys are glad to have your babe back ;)**

**Okay, meet me at the bottom. **

From the kitchen I heard the front door open and my stomach flip-flopped in response. The female voice was gently aged with an evident smile.

"I'm home!"

Was that Mrs. Cullen? My heart beat pumped faster, rushing blood to my face before it vanished and I felt pale. Had I not been in the company of three little girls, I probably would have dashed upstairs or outside. I even got a mental visual of hiding myself in a closet. Should I go downstairs to find Edward or Carlisle? Do I stay here and meet her on my own? Or do I just take a deep breath and realize I'm aloud to be here?

What would she think of me?

I never worried about what Carlisle thought of me, even from the beginning, because the introductions went smoothly. I didn't exactly doubt this being rough but it was the terms it was based on. The reason I was here at the Cullen residence wasn't similar to having a sick child. The female voice continued to shout "hello's" with clearly no avail. There were sounds of plastic rustling and footsteps. Hells? High _heels?_ I knew my plan to hid in the closet was a fail when Emma started replying to the voice.

The click-clock got closer until a woman rounded the corner. She instantly reminded me of Eva Longoria, minus the intense eyebrows and eyes. She was _so_ pretty. Her shiny caramel hair hung down in waves and by the vibrancy, I'd say she dyed it regularly. She wore gray speckle leggings with a gray and white wrap sweater. Stylish too. Beautiful _and_ stylish. As much as I'd always hated Jessica she had always been very pretty, though she did not even measure up to this woman.

I felt…jealous.

"Oh, hello there," she said, clearly shocked. She slowly set the bags down on the counter, her eyes never leaving us clustered around the table. "I'm Mrs. Cullen, are you a friend of Alice's?"

After a second I finally found my voice. "Um, no, I'm a friend of…Edward's," I replied hesitantly.

Mrs. Cullen's eyebrows raised in surprise again, and I felt my face flush. "Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked. The smile hit her green eyes first before slowly spreading to her mouth. A lot like Alice… My mouth agape all I could do was nod. "Oh my God, where's Edward?"

_Replica of Alice_, my mind screamed. I mutely pointed to the door that lead downstairs.

"Oh, okay, thank you," she said quickly, clearly trying to keep her excitement down and politeness up. "Please make yourself at home, and I'll be right back." Mrs. Cullen walked quickly back the way she came, with a big smile still on her face. So. Embarrassed.

I continued feeding and watching the girls while going over ways to seem more natural, like maybe some simple physical actions. Brush Melly's hair from her face. Lean casually against the counter or table; casual not challenging. Talk smooth, not too loud, not too quiet. Kepp the conversation running smoothly, but don't seem too know-it-all. Don't—

A nearby door opened, and I whirled around with an erratic heart.

"You're flushed," Edward said amusedly, closing the door behind him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gre—"

"_Edward!"_

"Okay…" I trailed off, glancing away from Mrs. Cullen. Sure she was nice and all, but something about her made me really nervous. I guess I didn't like being around adults that were brilliant enough to judge or analyze character.

While Edward talked with his mom, I finished with the girls, and cleaned they're faces with baby wipes before clearing the table. I tried to take as much time as possible, all the while tuning out the other conversation, as I didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to jeopardize what Mrs. Cullen already thought of me by butting in and demanding attention. Plus, that just wasn't me. I stopped ignoring them when I heard my name.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

Mrs. Cullen ruffled her son's hair. "We've already met, silly. I just spoke with the infamous Bella Swan a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Edward muttered. "Well then."

"However," Mrs. Cullen added, glancing at Edward than me, to the girls, "I have not met these little ones."

Edward grinned, listing off name while gesturing around. Melly jumped off the chair and clutched to my leg, though the twins were oblivious. "They're just slightly shy," he added while Esme stepped forward. "Hey Mom, Dad needs to talk to you downstairs, 'sap."

I met his eyes and he gave me a quick smile and wink.

"'Sap?" his mother asked, confused, stopping her approach to look at her son like he was crazy.

"As soon as possible."

"You forgot the 'a', son," she sighed, patting him on the head.

"Nah, you just didn't hear it."

Holding in my laugh I grinned at Edward's goofiness, marvelling at the difference between my Edward and their Edward. My Edward seemed ancient: knowing what to do, when to do it, following what was said, overly helpful, flawless. The Edward there, at the Cullens', was silly (sillier than he usually is with the girls), sweet, protective, a typical teenage boy. I wondered if he played one up or it was the result of different surrounding, different situations.

Esme left us alone in the kitchen to tend to her husband downstairs. When the door shut I turned to Edward. "Alice is just like her," I said.

He laughed. "I know, it's creepy," he agreed. "So listen, we're gonna go get your stuff from your house and bring it over here, and set you guys up somewhere. You good with that?"

I tapped my fingers against my thigh. "I only have to get their toys from the house; I already packed most of their clothes when we came here. Where are we staying?" I asked slowly. He'd said "somewhere" which could easily imply that they didn't quite have room.

There was a second before he said, "What kind of sleeping set up do you guys need? Like do you all need to sleep in the same room or…what?"

I picked up Melly, who had still been clutching my leg, and put her on my hip. "Well the twins, they can sleep by themselves, but Melly…she'll sleep with me. If that's all right," I added quickly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine and we can figure something out," he agreed, his words just as quick as mine. Maybe we were both nervous. "Do you want to go get your stuff now or wait?" Yes, this was definitely turning awkward. I glanced pointed to Emma and Sophie who were pounding on the table happily and making loud noises. "Alice and Mom would love to babysit," Edward suggested, smiling widely, "and Melly can come with us if you want."

Putting aside my little apprehension of Alice's less-the-gentle ways, I found her to request her time for babysitting, only to find her more than willing. When we returned to the kitchen, Edward was holding Emma and Mrs. Cullen had Sophie, and they were both talking. She reassured me that they would be fine with the twins and if they needed anything they would call Edward's phone or text him. I tried to act nonchalant to this all but Sophie was leaning toward me and reaching for me, which made me feel guilty for stepping away with Melly in my arms. I'd become so in tune with her cries and to go to them to stop them, and now I was walking away from them.

After giving her a quick kiss and prying my hair from her hand in her attempt to keep me near, I waved and started for the door with Edward. Behind us Sophie's cries got louder.

"Why did we leave them?" Melly asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Because we're going to go home and grab some toys," I told her. "We're gonna come right back, okay?"

She hyper nodded, smiling slightly. "'Kay. I need to get Claire, Belly," she said quietly.

I buckled her into the nearest car seat and buckling one side up, giving Edward a firm warn of driving safely. "I know, I'll make sure you have her," I reassured her as she took her thumb in her mouth, leaning against the side of the seat as she nodded to my statement.

"Who's Claire?

"Oh, her purple teddy bear," I said. "She can't sleep without it."

He nodded without anything to say. I smiled slightly at his profile. It felt so weird to actually like _like_ someone – I felt like my priorities became jumbled; who need attention first? The girls always came first without a doubt, but now I started to wonder what Edward expected of me, if he wanted to hang out interrupted or just wanted attention from me. I didn't want to bring this up though, at least not so soon. Things were hardly even official.

When we got to the house, I let us in and went straight to work after setting Melly up with the TV. As I was kneeling on the floor and collecting toys into a cardboard box, something hit me that I should have noticed earlier. "Edward, have you gotten any text messages?" I asked quickly.

He gave me a look like I was crazy. "What are talking about?" he asked.

"No, from Cailtyn, when I gave her my number…" I trailed off. Obviously, that was a flat-out no. I sighed. "I guess not then."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized quietly as he tossed a colourful caterpillar in the box.

I sighed again. "Edward, I don't even know what to do. I'm not myself anymore," I said slowly. "I don't know how to get my sister back, I don't know if I should just call 911 or if that's wrong. There's no one to tell me what to do either!" The only reason I hadn't done anything yet was because I didn't know what _to_ do.

"We'll get her back soon, I promise."

I looked up at him and frowned. "But that doesn't mean anything; she could dead for all we know."

**Bella, don't be such a downer. I would never do anything to Caitlyn! **

**A lot of you were wondering why they haven't done anything about Caitlyn, but let's be realistic here: a neglected, abused teenager living with three little girls isn't going to run for the phone and jeopardize her future and her sisters' future. That's the way I see it.**

**So the reviews from the previous chapter…we were at 27, 3 from 410! That's amazing you guys! I cried so much because of your wonderful smiles and words. **

**Review again for another chapter. We were so close to 30 reviews last chapter/prompting AN – can I get the same number this time around? Let me hear it!**

**-xx Glitter**

**P.S. I have a new story, The Crossroads, up. It's on Chapter 1 and so different from this one. I love it, the chapter was fun to write and I can't wait to write more! So go read and review!**


	31. Chapter 27

**Review this chapter to receive a **teaser** of what's happening in Florida. **_**Warning for Teaser**_**: **_**NO**_** child rape, just Renee and Charlie and mystery-sex baby. **

**Old AN: We're on chapter 27. Wow, this is soooo shocking, and this story is far from over, so no one needs to cry. Yet. But we do need to have a very **_**firm**_** talk. I didn't get many reviews last chapter, which would explain why it's taken so long for this chapter to have an update. And even while I'm writing this I know that this chapter probably won't be out for a week or two. Just saying. Makes me sad with no reviews and even mad when I can't seem to write anything down.**

**And check out my NEW STORY, THE CROSSROADS. Profile link. **

**New AN: Merry late Christmas! I am so sorry for the delay still, but I thought I would give you guys something as a little late present-type thing. Its short, I'm sorry, but love me more!**

**New Twitter account, personal beyond belief. TheMCHeels**

BPOV

It was five in the morning and I was still up with Emma in full swing, while Sophie and Mell were passed out in their new beds. After figuring out how to work the TV in the living room, I curled up on the couch while Emma played. She wouldn't sleep and was wide awake; I constantly had to shush her and hide the noisy toys in the pantry. I was certainly used to being low on sleep and up this early, but the bed the Cullens had put me was absolutely extraordinary! The mattress itself was so soft and caressing, and then the bed sheets almost blew my mind. Fleece. Real, warm, tickly fleece. I was in heaven until I heard the cries of Emma.

And just like that, I was out of my haze. Damn.

I didn't expect that I would get to back to sleep anytime soon so I settled into the couch, struggling to keep my eyes open at the same time. I could only imagine the trouble Emma could create with no one watching. I hated that she was entering the "terrible two's" group because she slowly became more and more independent and stubborn, which also meant she wouldn't let you rock her to sleep. She became more difficult and I didn't like it. I guess Sophie was slightly behind Emma in development, but so far, I was okay with how we stood there.

"Shit, I must be dreaming."

I jumped at the sound of that male voice, startled from thinking I was alone. I jumped up on the couch, hand pressed to my heart and breathing rather heavily. "Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry," Emmett yawned. He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, the munchkin just scared me. Forgot she was here."

"Where are you going?" I asked cautiously, looking up and down at his basketball shorts and blue sweater.

Emmett rubbed his eyes again. "A run, then hitting the gym," he informed me as he laced up his sneakers and pulling a big navy bag from the closet. "Edward and I do this three days a week, its tradition. He was gonna try to get out of it because you're here with your little minions, but I set his ass straight. We're going, and we're gonna sweat so hard we bleed."

I winced. "Sounds like lots of fun."

"I'd ask you to tag along, shorty, but your elves need you." I knew he was joking but it twisted something weird in the pit of my stomach. Of _course_ they needed me. Trying to make light of his words, I played it off with a simple statement of my repulsion to physical activity. A few seconds later I heard heavy footsteps banging down the stairs and Edward emerged, looking pretty pumped and awake.

He jumped when he saw me. "Wow, what are you doing up?"

I gave him a small tired, pretty much trying to say, _"No, I'm not tired."_ "Have been for a while."

"You up for good?" he asked.

"Probably. They'll sleep to about nine and then the party really will start," I joked.

He grinned. "Well, we'll see you in about three-four hours, okay? If you need—"

"That's enough, Edward," I sighed. "I've lived for years without your help, nothing has changed, it doesn't matter that I'm in a foreign place." I tried to add much more gently, "I don't need you watching over me." Some things I could take – say physical abuse – but I couldn't take it when people tried to just _help_ me without my invitation first.

A hurt look crossed his face but it was gone before I could read too much into it. "Okay, I'll back off," he said easily. "Just wanted to help."

Edward was out the door first, followed closely by Emmett. Why did I feel so horrible? I didn't do anything wrong, I just told him the same it was. Just because I was staying in his house for a while didn't really mean I had to change my lifestyle, did it? Gosh, I really did want to make Edward happy in such a simple way that my life wouldn't allow. I felt like I was tugging on his heart. I wondered what he had to be feeling.

I must have drifted off after that because my eyes flew open when I heard a loud crash, and Emma was nowhere to be seen. My stomach dropped and I think I left it somewhere on the couch when I jumped up and jogged toward the kitchen. And there my little girl was, standing on a chair against the counter and licking something blue off the tiles. Beside her was Mrs. Cullen. I leaned against the doorframe and took a deep breath, my stomach catching up to me, my heartbeat decreasing.

"Oops, look what I did, honey!" Mrs. Cullen giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and pointing at the floor. Emma stared at her finger. "I dropped it!" Emma nodded once and shouted, "Yeah!" in what could only be the frustrated voice of a child. I smiled. She had quite the exaggerated attitude for not even being two. I watched as Mrs. Cullen bent down and emerged with a glass bowl. "Uh-oh, the bowl chipped."

Finally, I took a step forward. "You didn't have to do this," I said quietly, laughing slightly to make myself feel less awkward in the situation. It didn't work.

"Oh, you're up!" Mrs. Cullen let out breath. "I'm sorry about the noise but I just wanted to let you sleep. You can go back to bed if you—"

I felt my eyebrows pull together. I should have thanked her, I probably should have taken the offer too, to show how thankful I was. But instead, I felt anger. I felt angry at her and some leftover for Edward earlier this morning. I didn't need sleep. I didn't need someone taking care of _my girl. _I can do it myself, I don't need or want any help, I thought. "No I'm fine," I said a little sharply, finding a weird fascination in floor. My mind was busy trying to make sense of these feelings I had.

"Well okay, but if you want to…" she offered again, trailing off as she put the bowl in the sink. I watched as she helped Emma push icing around on a big cookie – which ended in a big mess – hating the smile she had on her face. I never got to do things like that with the girls because there just weren't enough people to help with four little girls.

I was mad but not a hundred percent sure why.

Finally, I just turned away and headed upstairs towards the room I was staying in. I went over to gently prod Sophie's back, feeling her stir under my hand and whispered some encouraging words, before leaving her to go to the bed. Melly was buried in the thick, warm blankets, sleeping so soundly that I almost didn't want to wake her. But if I didn't, she wouldn't sleep tonight. She was much easier to wake up and was sitting up in minutes, rubbing her eyes.

She was just too adorable.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes, shifting uncomfortably. "I peed the bed," she whispered, looking down at her lap.

Placing both my hands on either side of her face, I lifted it to look at me and gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, sweetie, we'll get you cleaned up, okay?" I didn't remember Caitlyn's potty-training experience but Melly's had been hard from the first day of trying, however, I did think she was getting the hang of it. I guess not.

The three of us headed back downstairs and I didn't offer any words to Mrs. Cullen when I sat the girls in the kitchen. She, however, did have some words. "Bella, I want to talk to you later, okay?" she asked, her tone implying there was little room for 'no.' "When we have a little more privacy."

"Yeah, sure," I answered hesitantly, going into the refrigerator for bread.

"Bella, sit down and I'll get to breakfast," she said dismissively, continuing to spread icing around cookies. Emma still stood in her spot, now licking the pink off a cookie. "I know they're hungry but I'll get to it, because when Emmett gets home from his work out, he has a monster appetite."

I frowned. "Well, Emma and Sophie need to eat now, they didn't eat much last night," I said carefully, pulling out a loaf of white bread. "I doubt they can wait."

"All right," she sighed, sweeping flour off the counter. There was a lot of tension here, around us, and it was getting to me. If I was a burden, I needed to know so I could fix it. Another family didn't need to be under stress because I was in a slight rut.

Ha. Putting it lightly, I see.

"Mrs. Cullen, if there is an issue with this loving situation, then I'll take the girls to my…" I was hoping by that point that she would have stopped me with a speech on how I was indeed welcome and I wasn't actually imposing. But she didn't and I came up short with my words.

"Bella, I'm not just going to kick you and three little girls out on the street with nowhere to go, I am not heartless. And I bet if I did, my family wouldn't even talk to me ever again!" She smiled slightly. "But that's not the point. You are – you all are welcome here and I had no problem watching this little angel any time you need me to—"

I sighed. "And that's where I need to stop you," I interrupted. "I don't need you watching any of them, I am so used to it that it would feel wrong _not_ to be doing it. I don't mean you any disrespect…but that's the way we live our lives."

It took a few seconds for her to respond, but even then she didn't seem like she knew what to say. "Well, Carlisle and I talked for quite a while and he made me aware of your situation. And…I just want to let you know…" Her eyes dropped to where her fingers played with the silver zipper of her sweater. "We're going to help you get through high school and move onto college."

"No." It was my instant response. I. Didn't. Need. Help.

"Please Bella, just think…"

I was shaking my head before she even finished. "I can't. Look, I really do appreciate it but...Esme…this is just too much," I muttered, sitting down, bread forgotten.

"But what are you going to do after high school? A job at the food market isn't going to pay to get you through college or education for any of these girls," she said softly. It felt like she was trying to let me down easily. "We can help you with this, I promise." Suddenly her hand was on top of mine, sending my heartbeat to the stars.

Pushing myself away from the table, I went to get busy making toast, ushering the girls away. Little Melly stayed by me, asking to help and I set her up on spreading peanut butter on the toast. The kitchen became uncomfortably quiet.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"Wha—oh. Um, funds. I mean, we have a lot of money, Bella, from inherences on my side of the family. Jasper and Rosalie are adopted, right, and they're parents left money behind for them in the will. We have money and we can help you." She sounded so sad that I turned to look back at her; her face was uncertain, eyebrows pulled together to form a line that shouldn't have been on such a pretty face. "Why won't you let us?"

How did I explain to her, someone who had it all, what it felt like to be on your own for so long that you couldn't count on anyone? It felt _wrong _to count on anyone? Edward, well it was a start when I told him about the abuse – it was amazing. My trust in people was minimal.

I wanted to trust more but I just didn't know how.

**I hope I'm back in the updating role now. I'm back to school on Monday so I'm hoping to update this story two more times. So review. **

**Next chapter…we're working on getting CAITLYN BACK! Yay!**

_Important: _**Review this chapter to get a teaser of what's going on in Florida. No graphic child rape, I promise, just an update on Renee and Charlie and the mystery-sex baby. Hints at the baby's sex, perhaps. I'll start writing it tomorrow and have it sent out before next update. **

**But you must REVIEW for the teaser!**

**Goodnight xx Glitter**


	32. Chapter 28

**You guys are making me abuse my email inbox! LOL But I loved every second of it. Those of you that reviewed last chapter got a little teaser – if you didn't block PMs! – PMed to you. You all seemed to like it, which makes me smile. Heck, you guys really all made me smile and laugh and just love you and updating and this story… Let me know if you didn't get the teaser.**

**I love you guys.**

**I really got to talk to a lot of my readers, and had conversations, and…it was absolutely spectacular. Like…wow…I never want to let you guys go. I could emotional here, over this. **

Edward was back about two hours later, sweaty and yummy, and I gave him a tight smile from my place on the couch. I watched as his eyes followed Emmett's back up the stairs before he came over to me, leaning against the back of the couch and looking down. "You stink," Melly squeaked, wrinkling her nose. "Go take a bath."

Edward hung his head but I could see the smile on his face. I laughed at my little girl, pinching her nose, pulling her onto my lap and nestling her hair.

I looked up. "I'm sorry, Edward," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to be so rude earlier, but I just—"

"Bella," he groaned, "don't explain this to me. Please, I do get it. You don't want help, you've done this yourself, you don't _need_ help, but you could benefit from it." He watched me expectantly but I said nothing. "I can help you."

I let out something between a snort and a sigh. "I talked to your mom too, and she wouldn't let me forget that you can help me," I told him. "She won't back off either; she comes around and starts playing around with _my_ girls and acts all happy, and then she tells me that her and Carlisle are going to pay for college."

This had been bugging me for hours and it never ended because there was no one to end it. Edward or Carlisle had to; Esme didn't listen to me. I don't why she was so _in there_ with me and the girls when she could just leave us alone. Of course I couldn't say anything, though, for the sake of the girls' residence here.

Edward was quiet for a few moments before he gave me a confused and non-comprehending look. "And that bothers you?"

"What do you mean, _bothers me?"_ I demanded. "It makes me mad and I don't get why she thinks that—"

"Uh, can we may be talk alone?" Edward asked, looking mighty uncomfortable. I scowled when he called for Esme to just keep an eye on the girls so we could talk upstairs in private, and the frown only deepened when she came out of the kitchen to sit on the couch with her laptop.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked casually, turning around to look at us. I hate to look away before I gave her a look I would surely regret.

I saw Edward shrug out of my perpetual vision. "We just need to talk, Mom, it's no big deal."

She nodded with a knowing look in her eyes. "If you guys are going in your room, Edward, I want the door left open, got it?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed in response, pushing my shoulder in the direction of the stairs. I felt my eyebrows knit, my uncertainty swirling in the pit of my stomach. When we neared the stairs I glanced behind me at him and whispered quietly, "Don't touch me like that." I couldn't quite see him but I could feel his bodily tension and him clear his throat nosily.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, unsure of our destination and turned to look at Edward, but he barely even glanced at me when he passed me and I followed him into his room. As soon as I was in he shut the door and nearly ran to his desk, fiddling with papers and things. I carefully sat on the bed to watch him. His desk wasn't cluttered whatsoever but that didn't stop him from stacking papers, sorting them in some kind of order, and making them straight and perfect. Was this some kind of nervous habit? I started chewing on my thumb nail, my own nervous habit.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Edward finally said.

"Well, I was under the impression we came up here for you to lecture me on the wealth that is the Cullen family."

He may have cracked a smile; if he had it was gone instantly. "If that's what you want then okay." Edward pulled down his desk chair and plopped down, resting his elbows on his knees while he watched me. "So the Cullen wealth started way back when," he began with a playful smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Edward? I was kidding," I said sharply. "I just want to know…what the hell your mother thinks she's doing?"

To my surprise and somewhat anger, he smiled, and not some small smirk. I mean, a _huge_ smile. "My mom thinks she's helping, Bella," he laughed. "And she loves kids to like, no end. As in, if she could zap us back to our baby days, she would in a heartbeat, not even consider the consequences. She likes kids, so what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what?'" I demanded.

"Why is it a big deal?"

For a few seconds I really thought Edward was playing with me. Looking back, I can't even believe I thought he was joking, and at the moment I came to my sense. Well, figuratively speaking of course. I knew I was being completely irrational, reading too much into things, but I couldn't think any way different. I was _born _to protect these girls and I still wasn't one hundred percent sure of Esme's intentions according to my head, so I guess instinct took over with my not wanting Esme getting all…_close_ to them. Was I seen as the one that would always protect them, while she could be seen as the fun one?

And besides those problems, I had an even bigger one. Caitlyn. My little sister who was MIA. I half wondered if the Cullen's should hire a detective for a more secret approach. Maybe it would better ensure Caitlyn's safety. But really, that was totally far-fetched.

Edward snapped his fingers. "Hello, Bella? You totally went two million miles away."

"What's the next step?" I asked eagerly. "If I let you guys pay for college and whatever shit you guys have on your minds, what's next? When can I get Caitlyn back?"

His eyebrows knit. "We have to call the cops, obviously. You said they didn't listen to you – they will listen to my dad, I promise. They'll probably, like…" I noticed he was really talking with his hands, moving them around and gesturing, like it was explaining things better, when it really wasn't. "They'll talk with the Florida police and connect or something."

"And from there they'll find her, right?" I asked hopefully, leaning forward.

It was his hesitation that hurt. His eyes dropped and his hands wrung in front of him. It was a nervous sign, a sign that something was on his mind, a sign that he did _not_ want to tell me something. My stomach burned, felt empty, almost as empty as my heart had to be. Edward still said nothing, just looking at me with…sympathy.

I lowered my eyes for a second, pretending that the floor was the most interesting thing I've ever seen, and holding in my tears. When I lifted my head with watery eyes, I forced out a rough, awkward laugh. "Wow, I really think my heart has been squeezed too tight," I rasped, holding my chest to fight off the pain. _God, it really hurt. _"I want you to pick up the phone," I said carefully, "and call your father and tell him to call the cops ASAP."

"Okay," he said slowly, egging me on I guess.

"I want to get this over with, Edward," I snapped. "We've waited long enough; I'm tired of still waiting and having nothing for my knowledge of my sister's safety. She needs to be back here, my parents are _sick_!"

Even with Edward, someone who already knew what had gone on in my house for years, I hated admitting to my parents' lack of care to their offspring. It felt like a direct reflection to the kind of person I was, even though it really wasn't.

"If I call him now, can we continue our talk afterwards?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "How can you think about that when I just…"

He didn't let me finish as he lazily picked up the closest phone and started dialling numbers. I watched as he started talking quietly and I smiled slightly, thinking this would finally come to an end.

**Don't cha wish, Bella?**

**So I'm so sorry this took so long, but I probably won't be able to update for another two weeks because I have exams this coming Wednesday. And…the next chapter will be a whirlwind and time jump and scattered…. Pleas review for encouraging yours truly to WRITE. Hey, wait, I have Thursday and Friday off so made I can squeeze in an update….**

**On the side, I just spent $70 on So I will usher you all over there to support Jacob Jost's (Edward Cullen from The Hillywood Show's **_**Twilight**_** parodies) clothing line based from Las Vegas. **

**Much, much love,**

**Glitter**


End file.
